A Kingdom's Betrayal
by Amber Evans Potter
Summary: Hiatus. This is a Harry Potter/Sailor Moon crossover. Senshi Star is perfecly fine with living as the Senshi leader. But what happens when she meets the wizarding prince from Elysian? Hogwarts Founders era. Chapter 28, finally! Author Update.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter (even though I wish I did). I do own Senshi Star, the new physical description for Saturn, and basically the story line. I'll be really mad if you take it.  
  
A/N: Hello! This is a new one that I start a while ago. I've been toying with it for some time now and I really like it so hopefully Harry Potter fans and Sailor Moon fans will like it. Still, if you don't wanna see any Sailor Moon bashing, maybe this isn't the place for you. Hehe, just warning you ahead of time so you can't flame me! Enjoy!  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
  
"Star!" A tall young lady rushed through an enormous palace shouting out the one name. She had moonlight skin, long blond hair like ripe wheat, and desperate baby blue eyes. Her hair was pulled into pigtails, flowing down to the silver marble floor and swaying in sync with the lady's billowing, elegant white gown. At the moment, her face was contorted in anger, her eyes almost blazing. "Star!" She called again, this time with a note of childish annoyance in her voice. She felt a sharp, playful tug on one of her pigtails.  
  
"No need to shout, Usagi." Another lady grinned at her princess. She was maybe an inch shorter then Princess Serenity (nicknamed Usagi) with ice- white hair pulled into a high ponytail, her enormous bottle-green eyes filled with mischief. She wore a silver mini skirt, silver laced high- heeled boots which came up to her tall knees and a huge silver bow tied to the front of her pure white leotard, very much the same way a sailor's uniform is designed. She wore twin blue stars from each earlobe, a velvet silver choker with another golden star at its base, and a silver tiara with an ice-white gem at the base of her forehead.  
  
The most interesting thing of all was the fact that she wore a mask over her face. It covered her cheeks and her nose, but not her mouth nor the bottom part of her nose. This gave her a very eerie appearance, like a white ghost.  
  
"Quick! I have to choose something to wear! The prince from Earth is coming!" Serenity grabbed the lady, Star as she was called, by her gloved wrist and dragged her into a nearby room. An overly large vanity adorned with a placid oval-shaped mirror reflected the enormous king-sized bed at the other end of the classroom-sized bed chambers. Star glanced at the bed with its silky bed covers laced in gold and silver, sapphires and emeralds embroidered to sparkle even in the soft moonlight.  
  
"Um, Usagi, you DO realize that the Earth has more then one prince, correct?" The calm young woman with hair far too colorless gently scolded the over-excited princess, who glared angrily back at Star for a moment.  
  
"But this isn't just any prince! He's THE prince! He's the one that can speak to Griffons and rules Elysian!" The other lady grinned shrewdly.  
  
"The one your parents forbade you to marry?" Serenity glared at Star again, not liking her dry tone at all. Only Star ever dared to speak to the princess in such a way, and Serenity frankly hated it.  
  
"So what? I'm fifteen tomorrow but you're fourteen until November!" The lady who was actually a young girl waved her hand dismissively.  
  
"Yes, half a year younger and still having to take care of you. You still can't even STAND in high heels without falling on your face!" Serenity dropped the sharp red dress she had been holding over a wall-sized mirror, her glare icy.  
  
"Why can't you ever drop anything?!" Star sighed and sat down on the feathery-soft bed. Serenity returned to her dresses, her face a mask of anger. How DARE Star speak to her in such a way! She was the Princess of the Moon Empire and future ruler of the entire Universe! She threw aside the dress and then wished, and not for the first time, that she didn't have to deal with Star at all. It wasn't fair!  
  
"I still don't understand why you want to get married. I mean, on the Earth we'd be married with a horde of children already screaming at us for constant attention. But not here." Star sat up sharply, for she disliked Serenity as much but maybe not more then the princess did. "Why are you in such a hurry to loose your final freedom?" Serenity snorted and returned to her dresses, a horrible sneer appearing on her beautiful face.  
  
"Of course YOU wouldn't understand. Child."  
  
"Shut up, PRINCESS." Star muttered without even looking at her anymore. She strode over to the huge vanity and sat down, sighing as she did. This was an argument of old; centuries old. Serenity never knew when to quit and when she did, both girls were emotionally drained, calling on all their beliefs as they always did whenever they had a fight about something, which was often.  
  
"Well it's true. Being a Senshi, you probably never get any fun, especially since you don't want to go look for it!" Star sighed again angrily and turned to glare at Princess Serenity coldly.  
  
"I told you to shut up. You've been around Venus too much with all of her sappy love talk. You'd think love was real!" Star began to laugh, as if the very notion was hilarious to say the least. Serenity, however, was not in the least bit amused by Star's horrible statement.  
  
"It IS real! You'll just never find it!" Star whirled on the princess, her eyes blazing with cold, green anger as her emerald eyes flashed. She got to her feet slowly, menacingly, her step very much like that of a panther as she glared at the princess with enough hatred to make even Serenity shiver.  
  
"And that is why your father is almost never here? Why he flaunts with any other woman but your mother? Wasn't love meant to be wonderful?" Star knew that she was striking below the belt but her anger on the subject refused to soften her even the least bit.  
  
"You're just jealous that I HAVE parents, trenta." Star paled. 'Trenta' was the name for a bastard goddess, and it was one of the worst insults one could throw at them. Then Star was blazing with a horrible black light, as black as the space between the stars and just as frightening. It surrounded her like a cloak and halo, completely covering her features.  
  
"Hope your prince charming doesn't mistake you for a sewer rat." Star whispered as she stormed out of the enormous room, her every step outlined in nothing but the purest of anger. She wanted to hit something, to make it feel her pain. She wanted the world around her to stop feeling happy and know how much her heart wanted to stop beating, to make the pain stop.  
  
Normally such stupid insults wouldn't have fazed Star at all. With so little time to listen to gossip, Star always found a way to avoid the royal court or even anyone besides a Senshi or the princess. Star hated nobles and couldn't stand to be around them unless she had to, such as formal balls and such.  
  
As Star swept past the palace, a calm portion of her mind reminded her of how lonely this part of the great kingdom was. The royal family itself lived very far from the lavishly decorated rooms of the other nobles and was always careful not to allow anyone into this part of the palace. And there was another part of the palace, a wing in which not even the princess or the Senshi were aloud. Only the Queen herself and Star even knew of its existence.  
  
Star snuck into this forbidden place, as quietly as a light breeze over a smooth table of glass. The walls were their typical white marble that constructed the entire palace. Star caught flashes of silver and gold, the wealth of the Moon Empire. Her white mask flashed as well in the bright moonlight. She soon came to the most forbidden room of all, softly opening the huge doors while trying to ignore the horrible creak of age.  
  
The doors appeared new, timeless. The phases of the Moon were etched into their dark wood, shining almost like an omen to ward off evil intentions. No evil could have entered without paying a price and that price was always far too high. Any evil that dared enter the doors of Time always lost its existence.  
  
Inside, an enormous fog clung to everything and nothing. The mist was so thick; Star couldn't even see her own hands before her eyes. The floor was nothing but brown dirt, nothing special about it. And yet this was the place of Time, where only one dwelled, alone, guarding the gates of Time forever.  
  
"Who dares to trespass here?!" An angry voice demanded, as deep as a throbbing drum. Star turned calmly towards the voice.  
  
"It's just me, Lu." Star was the only one who ever called the guardian of Time Lu. In fact, she was probably one of the ONLY people who had seen Senshi Pluto at all. The guardian of Time, Senshi Pluto, peered out from the fog she had lived in since she was born, her eyes narrowed.  
  
She was a very tall, slender woman, nearly six feet, with chocolate skin, suspicious amber eyes, and black hair down to her knees, devoid of curls. She wore a black-green mini skirt and a sailor's bow which appeared to be black but was actually one of the darker shades of green. She also wore black high heels, a gold tiara with a dark hunter green stone at its base identical to Star's, and triangle-black earrings. In her white gloved hands she held a seven-foot tall staff, the Key of Time. It unlocked the doors of Time.  
  
"Star?" The woman ventured as she stepped out of the shadowed mists, vaguely making out the white mask that she had always seen on her leader's face.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, Lu." Star murmured softly. Without waiting for an answer, Star hugged her friend tightly. Pluto stiffened but then hugged her back slowly, as if unaccustomed to such closeness.  
  
"That's alright. I haven't spoken to anyone in a long time." Both chuckled at the words. "What's the matter?" Star sighed.  
  
"Love again." Pluto grinned.  
  
"Venus or the princess?" Star grinned.  
  
"The princess. Usagi INSISTS that it's real. But that can't be true, can it? True love isn't real, not after what happened to . . . ." Star trailed off, unable to continue speaking. Pluto sighed. Star never spoke of her past. This was actually a lot for her, to simply mention it was half a miracle in itself. Pluto chuckled softly for a moment though, thinking of Star's words.  
  
"You believe in love between friends and yet you don't believe in true love?" Pluto leaned on her staff, a sad smile on her beautiful chocolate face. Star starred into the mists blankly for a moment, lost in thought.  
  
"I know that true love exists somewhere. If it didn't, Venus would be out of a job." The two goddesses chuckled at the thought. "It's just, I don't think true love is meant for us goddesses, even less so since we're Senshi."  
  
"And the Moon princess?"  
  
"She'll never be a Senshi. Gods forbid anyone should ever give her authority!" They began to laugh again until Pluto touched Star's shoulder gently, her eyes showing kindness only meant for that girl.  
  
"Senshi can love." She whispered gently. In this huge place where Time did not exist, the only place where it could not exist, sound seemed to echo and then die instantly. Whispers lasted longer, were more real. Star's eyes were troubled as she heard the eternal whisper.  
  
"But can THEY be loved in return?" Star asked ominously. Pluto's smile only widened with more warmth.  
  
"Only if you let them." Star nodded and then smiled at Pluto.  
  
"Thanks Lu. You always make me feel better. Now I won't have to go to the other Senshi and force them to train to death!" Pluto grinned.  
  
"Any time, Star." Star waved at her dear friend and swept confidently out of the doors of Time. Pluto watched her go silently, longingly. She never planned to tell anyone, but Star was the only one who truly cared about what happened to that solitary soldier. No one, not even the Queen, truly cared what became of the oldest creature to have ever lived.  
  
Star made her way to the rose gardens of the Moon. The rose gardens were massive, acres upon acres of nothing but roses. Some were reserved for certain colors but other parts were filled with all kinds of beautiful variations. At times there were paths into the center of these places, but Star personally preferred those without paths with nothing but roses in all directions. The Senshi breathed in the suffocating perfume of rich flowers, feeling her head instantly clear from any of the worries that had plagued her until that moment.  
  
"Beautiful, aren't they?" Star glanced at the little girl speaking behind her. She had beautiful long flaming red hair which curled softly around her thin shoulders, pulsing brown eyes too old for someone her age, pale skin like that of the Moon princess', and an eight-foot sickle which was her most lethal weapon. Attention was immediately drawn to the shattered crystal at her chest holding the dark purple sailor's bow in place, a purple mini skirt, gray-green Saturn earrings, and a golden tiara with a dark purple jewel at its base. She also wore laced up boots identical to Star's except for the fact that the little girl's boots were black instead of silver-white. A dark purple velvet choker was easily visible at her creamy, pale throat.  
  
"Yes, they are very beautiful." Star closed her eyes placidly, feeling the stars singing above her, singing just for her. Senshi Saturn also looked up, her face unnaturally somber for such a young girl, as she basked in the moonlight. Saturn had never been to the Moon Empire but once, and yet that time had been so long ago. Now Saturn could properly know this beautiful place.  
  
"How was your mission, Yin?" Star asked quietly, using her favorite nickname for Senshi Saturn, Goddess of Silence and Rebirth.  
  
"Successful as always. Uranus and Neptune met for the first time, just like you wanted them to. I think they have become lovers now." Saturn murmured into the soft but somehow forbidding wind.  
  
"I knew it. Those two were meant for each other."  
  
"I suppose you're right. They've agreed to come tomorrow to greet the Prince. All of the Outer Senshi coming to the Silver Millennium Empire for the second Time. And you as well, Star; our wondrous leader." Star could hear the smile in Saturn's expressionless voice. Others might have thought that she was being rude and sarcastic.  
  
"Yes, I'll be here. To meet the Prince that Usagi is forbidden to marry but has sworn to me that she would." Saturn sighed.  
  
"The princess is a liar."  
  
"So are several of my Senshi." Star turned to Saturn with true rage in her emerald eyes. She was no longer a young girl but a leader. "Such as Neptune and Uranus. I TOLD them not to bring their servants and they promised not to, and yet I find them here anyway." Saturn repositioned her staff nervously.  
  
"I know." The little girl murmured. Star looked over the roses, her gaze filling with more and more anger as she thought of all her troubles. The little red-haired girl could hear the fury in her leader's usually musical and placid voice, nervous of it.  
  
"Next, I demanded that Mars bring Phoebus and Demos. They turn up, yes; of course they do, nearly three years later." Star knelt to touch the straining roses, which delighted in the goddess's healing touch. "Twenty years before this, I asked Venus to update me on the meteor cluster passing by her planet. I'm forced to destroy nearly a Moon's worth of rock heading straight for us!" Star tightened her hold on one particularly sharp rose, drawing a drop of blood. Saturn stiffened considerably, showing fear for the first time.  
  
"Be careful that the blood doesn't touch the ground! You'll condemn the Empire to its death!" Star, knowing perfectly well what her blood had the power to do, lifted the bloody finger, which had already begun to stain her crisp white glove. The rose which had pricked her withered and dissolved on the spot. "This won't hurt." Saturn muttered as she knelt beside Star. As she closed her beautiful brown eyes, a soothing white light began to cascade through her fingers and escape into Star's hand, healing her.  
  
"Thank you Yin." Star whispered distractedly.  
  
"You're welcome, Star." Star sighed, closing her eyes.  
  
"So that leaves only half of my Senshi still loyal to me. Exactly half." Saturn blinked in her surprise.  
  
"What of Senshi Venus and Mars? Certainly they didn't mean to do what they did." Star smirked, opening her eyes slyly.  
  
"Well, Mars has a thing for Usagi. Unfortunately for her, Usagi's about as straight as a person can be. And Venus is only too happy that Usagi agrees with her wonderful love-talk. Besides, Mars has always been furious that she didn't become the second-in-command before Venus, ever since I made my decision."  
  
"True." The two goddesses stood. "Will you even see the Prince? It might seem rude to know that you're here but not present to meet him." Star was silent for a moment, thinking.  
  
"I love masquerade balls." She said suddenly. "The wonderful masks and the costumes hide the people so well; no one can recognize you at all. We have one every year, you know. The Queen usually has them for special guests or important nobles. She must want us seen not to have one immediately at the Prince's coming."  
  
"Will you meet him?" Saturn asked, unfazed.  
  
"I suppose I must. I can't very well hide behind a mask this time." Both Senshi grinned at the thought since Star could very well hide behind a mask.  
  
"I can't remain here for very long. There's been evidence of a new enemy near my planet and I must tend to it." Star nodded knowingly. She knew that her Senshi were always hard at work, never faltering when it came down to real work and protection.  
  
"You'll like Pluto. She's going to be leaving her gates for two days but then she'll have to return."  
  
"I've always wanted to meet her. And from what you've told me, I'm sure I could pick her out of a crowd." The two Senshi giggled and began making their way into the cold palace, encountering four girls along the way.  
  
The first was Star's height with thick but also short dark blue hair, pale skin, and owlish sapphire eyes. She wore a royal blue mini skirt, triangle shaped blue boots that came above her calves, a soft ice blue sailor's bow, a velvet blue choker, and three connected pearl blue earrings. At her forehead nearly hidden beneath her blue bangs was a golden tiara with a light blue stone like a moonstone set at its heart. She smiled quietly when she saw her leader.  
  
The second girl was an entire head taller then Star and the blue haired girl. She had a softly freckled face, muscular arms, large green eyes, and long tanned legs. She wore a green miniskirt the color of oaken leaves, a pink bow was tied perfectly before her chest, a velvet green chocker shone at her long creamy neck, and pink rose earrings glittered magically at each of her earlobes. Her auburn brown hair was tied into a ponytail very similar to Star's and at her forehead sparkled a golden tiara with a soft green jewel at its base.  
  
The third girl was half a head shorter then the brown haired girl. She was slender with long raven-black hair which glistened red in the light surrounding her, her hair coming down to below her slim waist. Her sharp amber eyes glowed in her tanned face beneath low hanging bangs and her golden tiara with its crimson red stone. She wore a red mini skirt, red high heels, a large purple bow, scarlet six-star earrings, and a red choker around her tanned throat.  
  
The fourth and final girl was the same height as the raven-haired girl. She had long, shimmering blond hair the color of gold which reached to below her waist tied securely into a half pony tail by a red ribbon and large blue eyes in soft pale skin. She wore a yellow miniskirt, a dark royal blue bow like that of a sailor's bow, a yellow velvet choker, yellow high heels like the raven-haired girl, twin yellow pearls on each earlobe, and a gold tiara with an orange stone like a topaz at its base.  
  
Senshi Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, and Venus (in that order) bowed their respect to Star and Saturn.  
  
"Have you heard the news?" The excited blond started to say. "The Prince from Earth is-,"  
  
"Coming tomorrow. Yes, Usagi already told me." Star said. Venus' blue eyes glazed over in her joy as she smiled dreamily, clearly not there.  
  
"Just think about it! If Usagi and the Prince fall in love and secretly elope to the Earth, then they would be going against the odds and defying their laws and planets for each other! Forbidden love! I wonder if I could be the maid-of-honor." All of the Senshi began to snort with laughter.  
  
"Slow down, V-babe! You've no idea what the prince even LOOKS like! You don't even know his name." Senshi Venus grinned viciously, ignoring all of them as she starred at the blue crystal-like planet hanging above them.  
  
"He WILL be Usagi's Prince Charming! Just like that beautiful story written on the Earth about the princess being rescued from the evil sorceress! He'll be Usagi's or he'll be one of ours!" All of the girls giggled. Venus turned to her friends seriously. "Hey! The prince MUST have guardians with him like Usagi! They'll be ours for the taking!" The girls chatted a little more, Mercury and Saturn saying little, until Princess Serenity joined them. She took one look at the friendly and happy group and swept in dramatically.  
  
"Venus, you've GOT to help me pick something to wear! Come on Goddess of Love and Beauty, help me out!" Serenity and Venus rushed off, both looking excited. Star sat down on a marble chair, her face impassive.  
  
"Maybe she should stop to think. If her wonderful 'true love' exists then he shouldn't care whether she wore ribbons or rags. If he was looking at her that closely, you would think that he wanted more then her innocent affections."  
  
"Men are like that." Mars said with a grin, her voice a soft thrumming, like rain fall. "All they say they want is a night of good time but then they end up being worse then youmas after your powers!" They all laughed.  
  
"At least youmas are honest about what they want!" Jupiter commented with a twinkle in her oak-green eyes.  
  
"Maybe you don't believe in true love because you've been around these two for too long." Saturn commented with a calm yet teasing smile.  
  
"Yup! Sram and Piter have been terrible influences on my! At least Ice hasn't been corrupted!" Mercury smiled weakly. "By the way, when is the Prince coming tomorrow?" Mercury opened a little ice blue hand computer with the symbol of her planet in gold on it.  
  
"At noon." She said as she typed with agile fingers. "He's bringing five friends and five guardians with him." Jupiter grinned and stretched her shoulder for a moment excitedly.  
  
"Great! So ten guys for nine Senshi and a princess!"  
  
Please review! This is basically laying out the first few characters. Hope everyone likes it so far. Anyway, next we get a little peak at the ever popular prince of Elysian. Some of you will definitely be shocked by who it is. Others, well, don't give away the secret! ^.^ Review! 


	2. THE PRINCESS OF SPAIN!

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon and Harry Potter, don't you think I would have made it like this fic? I wouldn't be on this site, it would be on TV! Go on and look for it on TV. In fact, hold your breath if you think I really own them. Look for something called 'Harry Moon'.  
  
A/N: Ah! I got two reviews! ^.^ I feel so loved. Well, here's the next chapter. And the wonderful prince is introduced to you at last. Also, for those of you who care to know, there will be a sequel to this fic in which the characters are reborn. But all of that fun stuff is for later! Also, this chapter isn't quite as long as the first one. That one was long because I didn't want to break it up and it was the prologue. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
"Are you sure you want to go?" A tall boy asked his best friend for maybe the thousandth time.  
  
"Yes! I've told you already. I've never seen the Moon and I've heard it was very beautiful there." The boy was very tall, six feet exactly, with golden-blond hair, all messy despite attempts to tame it. He also had unnaturally blue eyes, huge behind low hanging golden bangs. He wore red robes with gold trimmings which reached the floor and swinging around his wrist was a golden circlet which should have been around his forehead hidden beneath his bangs.  
  
"Golden boy going to the Moon, how fitting." The first boy muttered.  
  
"Shut up, Sly." Replied the golden-haired boy good-naturedly. His friend was just as tall as he was with raven-black hair slicked back perfectly. He had terrifying crimson red eyes and pale skin. He wore a bottle-green robe with silver fastenings and a mocking sneer.  
  
"Sir Salazar Slytherin!" A high pitched voice shrieked from somewhere in the mighty castle. "Prince Godric Gryffindor!" Godric (the blond boy) turned to his best friend Salazar (the raven-haired boy) with an evil grin touching his normally kind face.  
  
"I suppose the chamberlain found our little present." Salazar said mischievously. Just then, a harassed-looking little man in mismatched clothing glared at his young charges.  
  
"Your Majesty, noble Sir, why in the world did-,"  
  
"We didn't turn your hair blue! Honest! It was Raven and Hel!"  
  
"What are you two blaming us for THIS time?!" A little voice demanded. A rather short girl with flaming brilliant red hair and sharp brown eyes walked into the room, her orange and yellow robes billowing around her. Lady Helga Hufflepuff glared at her two best friends as another girl entered the room yawning tiredly.  
  
"What did they do this time?" She asked sleepily. She was of medium height with long perfectly straight brown hair and soft black eyes. She wore blue robes with bronze fastenings, her eyes half closed.  
  
"You guys are no fun!" Salazar and Godric pouted.  
  
"Getting us in trouble for turning the chamberlain's hair blue is fun?! I'd rather go rebuild the old tower by hand myself, thanks." Salazar and Godric grinned cruelly.  
  
"A bit small to be saying such things, aren't you?" Salazar asked nastily.  
  
"I hate being short." Helga muttered. "In my next life, I'm going to punch your face in for each time you called me short."  
  
"Hel!" Helga turned to her fourth best friend, Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
"What is it, Raven?" The other girl looked panicked.  
  
"If we're going to the Moon, we've got to find something to wear!" Helga and Godric starred as Rowena and Salazar bolted from the room as if some kind of monster was after them.  
  
"In Sly's next life he's either going to be another noble or a woman." Helga muttered. Godric laughed.  
  
"And you'll be a man?" Helga nodded sternly.  
  
"A TALL man! And when I am, I'm going to marry Rowena." Godric sighed, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"How strange is that? The two of you are completely and utterly straight, no other girls interest you in the least, but you're in love with each other!" Godric shook his head, amazed.  
  
"At least I love a human being! Ric, I've known you since forever and the only things you're interested in are Griffons and starting the school!" Godric smiled sheepishly.  
  
"You forgot Quiditch." He said.  
  
"Fine! You love winged creatures, broom sticks, and chunks of rock." Godric knew that it was his duty to defend himself so he instantly retaliated by using Rowena.  
  
"Raven was the one that had the idea. I'm just keeping it going. I mean, I really want it to happen, you know? A school which the four of us create all on our own with everything that we want in it and nothing else."  
  
"I know." Helga said, loosing some steam. "And what with the bloody chamberlain and the rest of your court on your back about everything and trying to get you married-,"  
  
"Hey! I don't want to marry anyone yet. I'm only sixteen!"  
  
"Well, you can marry Raven, I guess. But she's mine, understand? I'll fight you in the next life and make your eternity completely miserable if you try to take her from me!" Godric laughed before engulfing the little Helga into a tight hug.  
  
"Hey, where'd the chamberlain go?" Godric asked curiously.  
  
"He went to go help Raven and Sly pick something to wear. Quick, head for the hills!" They both laughed and then stiffened. "And he'll try to pick something for US to wear!" They sprinted out of the room and to their chambers at break neck speed. When they arrived, they found Salazar and Rowena nearly ripping off the walls, searching for something to wear and completely ignoring the chamberlain, who was trying to give advice.  
  
"Calm down! The cloths aren't going anywhere!"  
  
"And why are YOU so eager to find something, Sly?"  
  
"Are you kidding?! I've got to look good! First impressions are everything!" He said ruthlessly.  
  
"Are you doing it for the Senshi?" Rowena asked with a slight grin on her face as she looked at her reflection holding up a yellow sundress. Sly and the others glanced at her, surprised.  
  
"Senshi? Isn't that a fish?" Helga asked curiously.  
  
"Not sushi! 'Senshi'. It's a Japanese word for 'soldier'."  
  
"So why should I look good for soldiers?" Salazar demanded, puzzled as he tossed a pair of yellow dress robes over his shoulder in pure disgust. The chamberlain caught them and tried to say something about black hair and yellow robes but the four friends ignored him completely.  
  
"Honestly! Don't you guys read?!" Rowena demanded, exasperated to say the least.  
  
"Not like you do." Godric pointed out with a grin.  
  
"The Senshi are goddesses who protect the royal family of the Moon. They're from each planet of our Solar System except for their leader, who was born on some kind of distant star. I've heard that there are two groups of them: the Inner and the Outer Senshi. The Inner Senshi work together to protect the Moon Royal Family directly while the Outer Senshi are the goddesses of the farther planets that fight threats to the Moon Empire from afar." Rowena said as if she was speaking directly from a textbook.  
  
"How can she REMEMBER all of that?" Salazar muttered.  
  
"I've read somewhere that the Outer Senshi has been together, in one place, only when they were born!" Rowena continued, completely ignoring Salazar's remark. "They're all coming together to meet you, Ric." Rowena stopped sorting through her mess of cloths, her eyes glazed in excitement.  
  
"Great, we're going to be meeting a few cold old bitches who happen to be immortal!" Sly glared at his pair of black boots.  
  
"You stupid git! They're GODDESSES! Don't you get it?!" They all blinked.  
  
"Get what?" Helga asked curiously. Rowena sighed.  
  
"Never mind, you'll see for yourselves when you meet them. Just choose something VERY nice to wear." The chamberlain was saying something about gold suits worn beneath polka-dotted robes. The four sixteen-year-old teenagers looked at him oddly until he blushed and rushed out of the room.  
  
  
  
Godric sighed deeply as he walked through the beautiful corridors of his kingdom. And it really was his kingdom. Walls of gold with beautiful designs in thin blue crystals and tables of black marble expressed the unlimited wealth of the Elysian Empire. Beautiful gold and ruby red roses and small fairies made their home in the palace and beckoned to all of the magical creatures which resided there as well. Godric sighed deeply, feeling very comfortable at home.  
  
"Ric!" Godric turned and smiled warmly when he saw his mother hurrying towards him. She was a beautiful woman with sharp blue eyes and long golden hair which reached her thin waist. She wore a simple yellow sundress and the only thing which spoke of her status in the castle was the golden circlet around her head. Her long fingers brushed against the black jeweled choker around her neck as she hugged her son tightly.  
  
"Yes mother?" Godric said. He loved to be around his mother, loved everything about her. He even liked how she spoiled him rotten and insisted to give him every ounce of love she possessed. Well, half of it anyway.  
  
"Your mother and I wanted to speak with you." Another voice said. A tall man with Godric's identical features walked towards them. He had messy golden hair and warm cobalt blue eyes. He wore a blue coat over a white poet's shirt. He, like his wife, only wore a circlet of gold to mark him as the king of the magnificent kingdom of Elysian.  
  
"What about?" Godric asked curiously.  
  
"Well, about marriage really." King Lantis started uneasily. He didn't want to pressure his son into marriage, but the kingdom would need an heir if and when the current king died. The human advisors were becoming restless.  
  
"Not you too." Godric groaned, moving to leave if escape was possible. His mother grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Godric gave her such a despairing look that she was tempted to release him but she knew that he would simply for that for the rest of his life if he could.  
  
"Ric, you know how much we hate this. We hate it just about as much as you do. The advisors are getting quite urgent, especially since your seventeenth birthday is coming up." Godric's cobalt eyes grew to the size of saucer plates.  
  
"My birthday?! I just turned sixteen yesterday!" Queen Gaea and King Lantis exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"A nice princess could help you settle down, maybe even help you run your new school! I know that I would love to be young enough to attend it!" Lantis said soothingly, trying to comfort his enraged son.  
  
"What kind of princess actually LIKES griffons anyway?" Godric muttered to himself. He remembered quite clearly several of the princesses who had tried to win his heart but always became squeamish around griffons and other magical beasts. Only Raven and Helga were remotely calm around them.  
  
"Ric, there's something else too. We know that you and Salazar are good friends so we thought you could tell him for us." Godric stopped massaging his temples and gave his parents a very serious glare.  
  
"What exactly are his parents forcing him to do this time?" Gaea hid a quick smile before growing serious again. Even after Salazar had left his home manor and lived in the royal palace of Elysian, his parents still forced him to do certain things for them. This was one of the reasons that Salazar was so eager to accompany Godric to the Moon Empire.  
  
"They've decided to marry him to the Princess of Spain." She said. Godric starred at his mother for a long time. After a moment, he began to laugh. Several elf soldiers passing by caught trickles of his sarcastic laughter and wondered what could have been so horrible that the prince could laugh like that.  
  
"They want him to marry her?!" Godric demanded between gasps for breath.  
  
"Want who to marry who?" All three Gryffindor royals turned to find Salazar and Helga watching them curiously. The king and queen glanced at their son hopefully but he was starring directly at them.  
  
"My parents were just about to tell you." Godric said with a nasty smirk which seemed more like a grimace. King Lantis said several very unpleasant things under his breath as his wife turned to Salazar with a sunshine smile.  
  
"Tell me what?" Salazar asked curiously.  
  
"Well dear, your parents have recently been to speak with us. They know how much you and Ric stick to each other like glue. And they know about your little project of making the old castle of Camelot a school . . . and they suggested something to us." At this Gaea stopped ranting and turned to her husband. Lantis starred at her very much like a deer in the headlights but then turned to smile reassuringly at Salazar.  
  
"Your parents have decided that you should marry the princess of Spain." Godric and Helga instinctively stepped back several paces to shield themselves from the tidal wave of rage to come. They knew Salazar's rare tantrums to be incredibly violent and this one proved to be probably the worst that would ever come. Helga took out her wand in anticipation of Salazar's destructive rage just as the king and queen backed away slowly. Salazar's recent smirk turned into fury, rage, and mortification.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
  
  
Amber Evans Potter: How was that? Good? Bad? Weird? I wanna know! Come on, it's not too hard (at least I hope it's not too hard). Just press that little blue button down there to the left. Come on! Godric and Star would certainly appreciate it.  
  
Star: *annoyed* Using us to get reviews now are you?  
  
Helga: *shrugs* It could be worse. She could be sending us back into that shadowy prison she calls her mind. *both shudder*  
  
Salazar: At least she isn't making YOU get married to the princess of Spain. *sulking*  
  
Star: Er, that princess sounds oddly familiar.  
  
Godric: *snort* That's because everyone knows her reincarnated version from the Harry Potter books.  
  
Amber Evans Potter: Shut up! *panicking* don't give anything away! Anyway, review! Before these idiots give too much of the plot away!  
  
Helga, Star, Salazar, and Godric: HEY! 


	3. Ooooh! The Senshi are in Trouble!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter (even though I wish I did). I do own Senshi Star, the new physical description for Saturn, and basically the story line. I'll be really mad if you take it. Also, I own the youmas and this file which I have saved my story onto. ^-^ I don't own much else.  
  
A/N: Yay! I'm getting reviews! That makes me so happy! Anyway, I wanted to warn those of you reading this that there will be some slash but not a lot! I promise! If you think I'm biased or something equally as stupid, go read my bio. Anyway, on with the show! Er, fic!  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
  
  
  
"Welcome, Senshi Uranus, to the Moon Empire." Serenity said nervously, her eyes starring at the Senshi before her. She wasn't sure whether to say 'Sir' Uranus or 'Lady' Uranus. She thought all Senshi were women but Uranus confused her! She was an inch taller then Pluto with boyishly cut white-blond hair and blue-gray eyes. She wore a dark blue mini skirt, a yellow sailor's bow, blue pearl earrings, short white gloves that ended at her wrists, ankle black boots, and a gold tiara with a hazel stone at its base. She walked with a man's air about her.  
  
"It's an honor to finally meet you, Princess Serenity." Uranus said with a deep bow and a teasing grin. Serenity blushed for an uncomfortable moment.  
  
"Urie!" Star rushed forward and hugged Uranus warmly. "It's great to see you again!" Uranus grinned at the Senshi leader.  
  
"Same goes for me, Star. Is Neptune here yet?" Star could hear a definitely hopeful note in Uranus' voice and grinned widely. So Uranus really HAD fallen for Neptune, just as Star had planned! She was glad her plan had worked out so well.  
  
"Tune's been here for a while. She couldn't wait to see you either. Everyone's waiting in the War Room, including Yin and Lu so go say hello to them." Uranus bowed to Serenity one more time before she entered the room which Star had indicated while she had been talking. Serenity leaned towards Star, a twinge of pink on her cheeks.  
  
"I didn't know that men could be Senshi." She muttered.  
  
"They can't. Uranus is a woman, believe it or not." Princess Serenity blinked in her surprise as Star grinned. "That's all of the Senshi. We have about a few minutes before the Prince arrives."  
  
"I'll go change now then. Will you guys wait for me?" Star nodded and watched as the Moon Princess nearly ran into the heart of the palace and to her bed chambers, skidding across the marble tiled floor in a very un- princess-like manner. Star entered the War Room to find all of her Senshi speaking amongst each other pleasantly. Venus was engrossed in some kind of love conversation with Neptune. Saturn, Pluto, and Mercury were conversing in their typical calm manners, discussing strategies for new enemies. Uranus, Jupiter, and Mars were talking about battle tactics and fights they had been in.  
  
Neptune was much more feminine then her new lover. She was as tall as Mars with wavy blue hair and soft blue-green eyes. She wore a dark blue miniskirt, a dark midnight blue bow like a sailor's bow, blue pearl earrings, and short crisp white gloves identical to Uranus' gloves, royal blue high heels, and a gold tiara with a dark blue jewel at its base.  
  
Each Senshi bowed slightly when Star entered the room, as was respectful to their leader. Star nodded to them, her mask glowing hideously in the pale moonlight which always surrounded the Silver Millennium Empire. Each Senshi also took a seat at one of the many comfortable black leather chairs reserved for generals in a time of war. Star took her seat at the head of the table.  
  
"It's good to see each of you together." Star said with a smile before her eyes grew angry. "I wanted to discuss something of great importance, which is why I have asked for all of you to meet me here immediately." Star glared at each Senshi, making even Pluto squirm uncomfortably.  
  
"What I WANTED to discuss, is my position as leader. All of you voted for my appointment to my status, and you all agreed to have Venus as my second-in-command." They knew instantly that their leader was being serious. She never used a Senshi's true name unless she was angry.  
  
"All of this you have agreed to by your own free will. And yet when I gave a strict order to do something," she glared at Uranus, Mars, Venus, and Neptune, all who squirmed uncomfortably. Neptune crossed her long legs nervously, her eyes worried.  
  
"When I gave a strict order, it was either ignored or completed years later. Now, this can either be entirely my fault for being a lax leader or these are your faults for having become lazy in a time of peace. How stupid would it make us seem if our empire came under attack simply because we weren't paying attention?" The poor Senshi squirmed under this horrible rhetorical questioning. The Senshi were skilled fighters and cool when the situation seemed dire, but when they were attacked with words, it hit deeper. Star was always so kind that when she turned vicious, the Senshi always felt extremely guilty.  
  
"And now, I want to take a new vote. Who shall be the leader?" Uranus finally nerved herself to stare directly into Star's eyes. What she saw surprised her and everyone else, the mask very nearly concealing the look in her bottle-green eyes. They saw her pain, her terrible fear that she wasn't good enough.  
  
"Senshi Star." Uranus said, raising her clenched fist into the air to cast her vote. The Senshi of the Winds respected Star, even if she hated being bossed around. Uranus knew that if she had to be subordinate to someone, then it would only be to Star. After all, Star was a superiorly dedicated leader, probably one of the greatest of all time.  
  
"Senshi Star." Pluto and Saturn said, raising their fists to cast their decisions. Venus and Mars seemed to be considering carefully.  
  
"Senshi Star." Mercury said quietly, her eyes wandering to Mars for a split second before her full attention was back at Star.  
  
"Senshi Star." Jupiter and Neptune raised their clenched fists to join that of the others, their eyes surprisingly bright. Neptune smiled warmly at Uranus, who returned the gesture with the smallest trace of a blush.  
  
"Senshi Star." Venus and Mars stated at last. Star smiled in her joy and relief. Her nod of approval decided it.  
  
"Forever Senshi Star." They all said at once, ending the ceremony.  
  
"Thank you all." Star whispered, her smile grateful even though it was half hidden behind her mask. Somewhere at the heart of the palace, an old grandfather clock struck once, twice, three times, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, and finally twelve times. Star and the others all stood, all touching the brooches which held their bows and also their power. A succession of powers and brilliant lights followed.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
"Eternal Star Transformation!"  
  
Light filled the room and then each Senshi grinned. Every glove was the same length now, every choker had a golden star, each brooch was in the shape of a star, each skirt was an inch longer, and each girl wore a black cape. Star's cape was brilliant silver and her tiara had changed so that a shimmering star was before her forehead, a soft heat against her skin. Saturn and Pluto held their staffs calmly, Uranus' Space Sword as it was called glowed at her waist (held in an invisible sheath), Neptune held a shining hand mirror with the mark of her planet, Mercury held a magical blue harp which seemed about ready to disappear at a moment's notice, Mars held a flaming bow and arrows, oak leaves had gathered around Jupiter's brow, and Venus' Love Chain hung loosely from around her slender waist.  
  
"They've come." Pluto whispered.  
  
"Prince Godric-,"  
  
"None of that! I'm just Godric for this trip. I don't want to be horded on the Moon when I'm trying to relax."  
  
"I'm sorry." The man speaking was six foot with neatly combed black hair and soft blue eyes. He wore black armor, black pants, a long sword at his belt, and a blood red cape on one side but midnight black on the other side. He was probably in his late teens and early twenties.  
  
"Yeah little brother, we're the princes this time." A man who was the spitting image of the first man said. They were twins, after all, with nothing physical to tell the difference between the two.  
  
"No one will know its not me!" Godric said excitedly.  
  
"Well, we don't look a thing alike but since you've never been to the Moon before, I don't think they'll realize." Commented the second man, who was grinning slyly. Only his need to smile could tell the difference between them at that moment.  
  
"Think of it! The master and the guardian switching places! Who would think of it? I'll have much more fun this way. And you guys LIKE playing the princes, don't you Endymion? Darien?" Endymion was the first man, the more nervous of the two, and Darien was the one wearing the sly grin. Both nodded, one sheepishly and the other smugly.  
  
"One of our best pranks!" Salazar said excitedly as he rubbed his hands together gleefully. He had finally decided to wear a silk black robe with green fastenings. He was curious to know what Rowena meant about the 'sushi' or the 'senshi' or whatever they were.  
  
If anyone had seen him after the temper tantrum he had thrown after receiving the news of his unwanted marriage, they wouldn't have recognized him. It had taken twenty elven soldiers, twelve trained wizards, a terrifed cat, and more magic than is healthy to calm him down. He had begged Godric to let him go to the Moon in order to get away from his parents. Even a little freedom might have give him some ideas to get out of marrying the *shudder* princess of Spain.  
  
"So until I say otherwise," With this Godric pierced the twins with a scowl. "I am a guardian." Helga and Rowena giggled.  
  
"Alright sir. Zoiste, Malicite, Nephlite, Jedite, and Malignite should be here soon." At that very moment, five people appeared beside the small group.  
  
Zoiste was a man of about five foot eight inches with frizzy red hair which he wore in a loose ponytail down his back and sharp ice green eyes. He was incredibly feminine-looking with his thin limbs and posture. Beside him stood Malicite, the six foot leader of the group of guardians, and he had white-blond hair straight down his back to his elbows and velvet eyes. Nephlite was as tall as his leader with frizzy brown hair which he wore loosely down to his mid-back and glowing gray eyes. Jedite, who stood beside Zoiste, was a little short at five foot ten inches and shortly cropped icy gold hair and soft blue-gray eyes. The final guardian stood a little off by himself. Malignite was six foot three inches with his straight acorn brown hair cropped at his chin and soft brown eyes. All of the guardians bowed to their prince.  
  
Malicite and Zoiste stood slightly closer then most men would dare to and Godric had to smile. He had known of their deep affection for the other and had told them that he would respect that love so long as they did as he told them to on the Moon. They had been happy and also slightly surprised to know that their sovereign knew and respected their love for each other. After all, during those times it was looked down upon for a man to love another man just as it was looked down upon for a woman to love another woman.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Endymion asked Malicite sternly.  
  
"Yes Prince Endymion." Malicite said with a huge grin on his face. All ten of them walked into the courtyard of Elysian. With the help of a chanted spell involving some wand movement from the four friends, the travelers found themselves in the center of acres upon acres of roses! They each looked up into the inky midnight black sky to discover the Earth shining at them.  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
Amber Evans Potter: Ah! The plot thickens!  
  
Helga: What do you mean?! That wasn't even a cliffie!  
  
Amber Evans Potter: Oh shut up!  
  
Rowena: *looking up from her book* Will you two be quiet? I've just found a picture of a Senshi!  
  
Salazar: Sushi?  
  
All Senshi: SENSHI!!!!  
  
Salazar: Er, sorry.  
  
Star: Anyway, review or she'll send us back to the 'Dark Place!'  
  
All: *shudder*  
  
Amber Evans Potter: *confused* Where's that?  
  
Mysterious Princess of Spain: Your mind.  
  
Amber Evans Potter: *takes a minute for her to understand* Why you little-! *starts chasing imaginary creations around the room with a butcher knife*  
  
Godric: I'll distract her, you get around her!  
  
Star: Don't turn your backs!  
  
Saturn: Oh, and don't forget to review! That distracts her for a while! Yow! That HURT! 


	4. When Things Go BOOM!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter (even though I wish I did). I do own Senshi Star, the new physical description for Saturn, and basically the story line. I'll be really mad if you take it. If you REALLY think that I came up with Harry Potter or Sailor Moon, don't you think that it would be called 'Harry Moon'? Go look for it on TV.  
  
A/N: Wow! I feel so special with so many reviews! I'm actually a little surprised that this fic is getting more reviews than my other fic, 'It's a Twin Thing'. Anyway, this is the chapter in which our wonderful founders of Hogwarts finally arrive on the Moon! Read, enjoy, love, happiness, and reviews!  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
  
"Wow!" The four friends whispered as they starred at their beautiful planet. They were all deeply impressed by the view. Off to their left stood a massive palace, equal in size to the one in Elysian, and columns of marble rising up to dribble water out and into the crystal-like pool sitting before the palace.  
  
In exact opposition to Elysian, where the entire place was sunlight and golden, this kingdom bespoke solitude and soft moonlight. It was forbidding, strangely silent and silver compared to the bustling and wonderful kingdom of Elysian where all of the magical subjects that lived there flourished happily. It was sometimes called the Isle of the Faeries or the Kingdom of the Elves or the Land of Eternal Magic or sometimes even Heaven. Still, the heir of the throne was the person of soul, not blood. Blood was not necessarily the requirement to become the king of that wonderful place of gold and dreams.  
  
Still, the Moon Kingdom was the opposite with this rule as well. Only blood could rule the Moon throne.  
  
"Welcome, Your Majesty." A soft whisper said, like the sighing of the loveliest breeze. Godric's eyes widened considerably when he first met the Queen of the Moon Empire. She was seven feet tall with silver-white hair down to the Moon floor. She wore a very elegant white dress, pigtails, and she had a golden crescent moon engraved on her forehead as all moon goddesses were born with. She didn't appear to be thinned out for her height, even if she was incredibly slender and pale, as if she was made out of simple moonlight. She was the most graceful creature Godric had ever seen. Her soft velvety blue eyes smiled warmly at her guests.  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty." They all said, as etiquette demanded. Each bowed or curtsied as was appropriate for them. Still, all of them were impressed enough by the great Queen to keep their eyes locked on her person.  
  
"My daughter and the Senshi should be arriving shortly." There was a sudden explosion in the direction of a large chapel off to their right! The Queen gasped and everyone visibly jumped!  
  
"Youma attack! Get everyone to safety!" A small group of men and women shouted as they raced past. There was another explosion, louder then the previous one, and three men and a woman stopped before the Queen. Each bowed without thought before glancing at her worriedly.  
  
"Majesty! A youma's attacked the chapel! We gots to get you safe now! Where in hell are the damn Senshi?!" Demanded the woman. She was a little short with matted black hair from running and a black patch over her eye with scars lining her cheeks. The Queen followed the guards quickly, her face worry-worn as she glanced at the chapel.  
  
"One youma cannot do that. The chapel has been shielded."  
  
"There's maybe twenty there right now Majesty. The Senshi better get their damn asses over there." Muttered the woman with the patched eye. She seemed to be the commander of the other men with her. She yelled out orders as she hurried along, checking back to make sure they were following her. Two guards joined them, herding the group quickly into the magnificent silver and white marble palace. They traveled underground by way of moving a hidden silver and gold tapestry of two women standing bravely above a huge, ugly monster which reminded Godric somewhat of a mountain troll. They finally arrived at a corridor of doors at which point they were led into the fifth one to the left.  
  
Looking around it, Godric could only say that it was a billiard room. It seemed that even for safety reasons the Moon family was prepared for comfort to some degree. There was even a pool table and a bar with alcoholic drinks, probably just in case the royals were in need of a drink to drown their sorrows.  
  
"Majesty, can we humbly ask for your soldiers' help? We ain't never had no youma attacks before. Not for centuries. Lucky Star got us to train, right Majesty?" The woman grinned crookedly at the Queen, who only smiled weakly. The others didn't understand the phrase at all. Godric nodded to the request for his services but then he remembered that HE was the guardian waiting for orders now. Endymion, however, had seen the nod and mimicked his true prince.  
  
"Godric-," Darien started.  
  
"We'll all help. Wait here your Majesties." Godric said with a slight grin as he motioned for his guardians to fall out and prepare for battle. All of the earth guardians left quickly, except for Malicite who stayed behind to 'protect' Endymion and Darien. The group split into two groups, one with the four friends and the other with the remaining guardians.  
  
Godric's group followed the woman with the patched eye. They ran swiftly out of the hidden passage in the palace and rushed to hide behind an enormous pillar, which had stopped spouting water. The pillar was actually incredibly close to the chapel.  
  
"Where are those damn Senshi?" Grumbled the woman as she checked her sword and daggers to make sure they would be good enough to fight with. She found that one of her daggers wasn't quite sharp enough so she began to scrap it against a rough rock she picked up off the floor. "They're never late, not unless that little coward of a princess won't let them work without having to watch her cry every five seconds."  
  
"Hey, what are the Senshi like anyway?" Salazar asked curiously, unable to stop himself even in the face of battle. He was a very curious person by nature and his friends could only roll their eyes. The woman glanced at Salazar with her good eye.  
  
"Where are you kids from anyway?" She demanded. Salazar and Helga were about to say that they didn't appreciate being called the slang for baby goats but Godric held out his hand for them to keep their anger to themselves.  
  
"Elysian. I'm Godric and this is Salazar, Helga, and Rowena." The woman nodded grimly before she grinned and licked the edge of her dagger before tossing the stone she had been using away.  
  
"The name's Sophie and I'm what you would call a Commander I guess. Now it's easy to see why you kids don't know about them." Salazar leaned closer to the woman since he was kneeling. There was another enormous explosion very close by, shaking the ground like thunder! Sophie cursed colorfully but her words were only answered by malicious laughter, like children who had found that they enjoyed setting cats on fire.  
  
"How old are the Senshi?" Rowena asked breathlessly. Sophie laughed loudly, ignoring the laughter coming from the chapel. She was checking to make sure that she could grab her daggers if she needed them in a hurry.  
  
"Timeless!" She barked happily. "Older then I am, that's for damn sure. One of their years is about a century for us and the youngest is thirteen! Damn girl is a thousand and three hundred years old! For her body anyway. Their souls, though, those damn things have been around forever. They rule the guard. Can you imagine living for a thousand damn years and still being a teenager?" Sophie shook her head in wonder. "No wonder they're so bitchy to the youmas. They're the worst enemies you could make." Salazar's face fell when he heard how old the bodies of the Senshi were.  
  
"I'd like to meet them." Godric said. Sophie grinned hideously.  
  
"The leader's a damn bitch when it comes to youmas. Seriously, she's easily the most powerful of all of them goddesses. Now SHE has what everyone needs, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" All four friends jumped. "Anyway, do you kids have weapons or are you gonna cry them to death?"  
  
Godric's golden hair lifted off of his forehead as his hands grasped the air, pulling the magic of Elysian to him. The sword that he had created all of those years ago when his parents had died appeared in his hands. The hilt was lined with rubies and golden engravings along with his name. Salazar's sword, which was more like a long dagger, materialized in his hands as well. The sword was studded with emeralds and silver engravings. Helga and Rowena pulled hard with their magic before a yellow bow and quiver full of arrows appeared for Helga and a blue bow with a quiver of royal blue arrows transformed from the air for Rowena.  
  
"How are these?" Rowena asked smugly as she tweaked her bow string.  
  
"So you're wizards? Not too bad. I'd like to be a wizard." Sophie said.  
  
There was another enormous explosion, this time wood and marble exploding to shatter against the pillar! All of them were shocked to attention before Sophie nodded to them.  
  
"Ready?" Helga whispered, her hands tightening on her weapon just as Salazar gripped the emerald-lined hilt of his sword.  
  
"Best of luck to all of you." Godric said.  
  
"And try not to get killed. Especially you, Ric, because if you do, we're going to kill you." All three of Godric's friends pierced him with glares.  
  
"Scatter. No matter what happens, don't let a youma corner you and don't feel sorry about killing the bloody little things. They're all emotionless monsters made out of negative dust or something just as damn annoying. Keep them weakened till a Senshi can destroy the little bitches and bastards." Sophie said before she ran out with her battle ax poised in the air!  
  
"See you all in a little bit." Helga said as she and Rowena separated to go to farther parts of the chapel. Salazar and Godric grinned at each other before they leapt out of their hiding place and into utter chaos.  
  
Meanwhile, Star and the other Senshi had immediately started running towards the chapel the second that it had exploded. Princess Serenity had screamed and grabbed the nearest Senshi, who was none other then Star.  
  
"What happened?! How could a youma have gotten past the security wards?! Gods, help me! I don't want to die! I'm still a virgin! Its going to kill me and then father will be upset and then I won't be able to rule the universe!" Star shook off the terrified moon princess and turned to Venus.  
  
"Take her and get her to safety!" Venus' eyes watered, angry and upset.  
  
"It isn't fair! What did I ever do to deserve this?! I'm the most pure and beautiful princess that ever lived! Why would anyone want to attack me?!" Serenity continued, not listening to the conversation but simply lying to herself and willowing in self-pity.  
  
"But I can help-," Venus started to say.  
  
"That was an order, not a request!" Venus let slip several tears before her face hardened and she grabbed the sobbing princess, running for the hidden room where her mother was waiting anxiously. Princess Serenity was shocked at being interrupted from reciting her virtues and power.  
  
"Pair up!" Star shrieked. "Mars, you and Saturn get going to the south gate! Jupiter and Mercury, east gate. I want to know how they got in AND their weaknesses! Uranus and Neptune, north and west gate for you guys. Pluto, you and me are going straight into the chapel. Get a move on!" Each Senshi grabbed their partner and flat out ran for their locations.  
  
"Venus!" Star screamed as she double clicked the clasp of her earring.  
  
"Yeah?" Her voice came, her breathing hard and sobbing in the background as Serenity ran with her bodyguard.  
  
"Protect their Majesties, got it?"  
  
"Yeah! Gotcha!" Star and Pluto ran at break-neck speed to the chapel, which was half destroyed. Both felt the overwhelming vibe that meant youmas were around and all of the residents of the Moon Empire wondered exactly how the youmas had entered the Empire without the Senshi knowing about it before hand. As the Senshi ran, they could already hear the Moon's guardsmen and women in the thick of the battle, trying to neutralize the youmas until the Senshi themselves could destroy the awful creatures.  
  
"Ah! Look, it's the Senshi! " A youma exclaimed as it caught sight of Pluto running towards it. "It will be a great honor to take your powers and energy before I kill you! "It launched itself at the angry Senshi of Time.  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!" The youma, which resembled a tall girl made out of glass, shrieked and broke to pieces! "Go Star!" Pluto screamed as she whirled her staff at another youma. There had to be at least thirty youmas running around! Star ran into the chapel, her boots clicking on the tile floor.  
  
  
  
Amber Evans Potter: Ha! A cliffie! And none of you can say it isn't cuz it is! *sticks her tongue out*  
  
Helga: *rolls her eyes* Wonderful. Now she's sticking her tongue out at people who aren't really there. If she isn't careful, people will find out that there is something definitely wrong with her.  
  
Godric: I wanna meet my Star! *huggles Star*  
  
Star: *annoyed* Yeah! When are you getting to the part where Ric and I meet? And when can I get this stupid mask off? *fingering mask*  
  
Salazar: And when are you going to FORCE me to marry the princess of Spain? And why Spain anyway?  
  
Amber Evans Potter: *growling* you will meet Star in the next chapter and you won't get that mask off for a long time. As for when you'll be marrying the princess of Spain give me some time! And it was a random country since it's well known and it's close to England. So there!  
  
Rowena: 'Close to England?' I thought you were supposed to be good at history. No wonder you don't know a map from a five-year-old interpretation of mud.  
  
Amber Evans Potter: *bristling* REVIEW!! OR SOPHIA WILL BE AFTER YOU!!! 


	5. Battles and the Eternal Senshi

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter (even though I wish I did). I do own Senshi Star, the new physical description for Saturn, and basically the story line. I'll be really mad if you take it. I mean, seriously, how could you think that I made up Sailor Moon's OBNOXIOUS personality and SNAPE?!?! Jeez! Those 'honors' I leave to J.K. Rowling and Ms. Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
A/N: More reviews! They make me so happy! ^.^ Well, I noticed that for the last few chapters, each one has gotten shorter and shorter. Well, here's a really LONG one to make up for that, at least for now. And also guess what? STAR AND GODRIC MEET AT LAST!!! Go on and read! I'll shut up now!  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
  
  
  
"Damn it! Reducto!" Yelled Helga, who was currently surrounded by five grinning youmas. At first she had felt sorry about killing them but when one particular youma sent her own arrows whizzing back to kill her, the little red head had no problems using her wand to destroy the things. Each youma was the mirror image of all the others: a girl made out of glass, or maybe it was mirror. "This was supposed to be a VACATION!" She muttered as two youmas went flying into the wall before shattering.  
  
"Maybe we should take her energy!" One youma said excitedly.  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER CRASH!" Helga jumped; surprised as a bolt of crackling lightening electrified the remaining youmas. Two girls leapt into view. Helga glared at the girl a head and a half taller then her.  
  
"I hate being short." She muttered. "I want to be REALLY tall!" Both girls looked at her oddly.  
  
"Who are you?" Demanded the tall one. She was also the one who had electrified the youmas.  
  
"I'm Helga Hufflepuff of Elysian. Who are you?"  
  
"We're Senshi." The other shorter girl said distractedly but somehow also attentively. She was clicking away at her hand computer, a transparent blue visor over her eyes giving her information. The tall one smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I'm Jupiter and this is Mercury. Pleased to meet you." Just then, a youma came leaping out of a nearby column. Jupiter pointed at it instantly. "THUNDER CLOUD ZAP!" The creature shrieked as it exploded. Helga starred in disbelief.  
  
"But you're MY age! I thought you guys were supposed to be so much older!" Jupiter giggled but Mercury kept typing as emotionlessly as before. A slight movement of her face showed that she was suppressing a smile.  
  
"For goddesses we're actually very young. Mercury, Star's going to be after our blood if you don't hurry up!" Mercury clicked vigorously and then stopped, her eyes wide in fear.  
  
"Damnit!" She whispered as she double clicked her right earring. Her visor disappeared and a soft tone filled the area. "Star! The youmas are multiplying! There are forty-nine right now! Their energy level is as powerful as mine! Star, that's too much for a single youma!"  
  
"Holy crap!" Jupiter muttered as she punched a nearby wall. There was a small crater where her glove had made contact with marble.  
  
"I need Raven to figure this out." Helga muttered.  
  
  
  
Speaking of Rowena, she wasn't having an easy time of it either. She was trying to find one of her friends but in the process, she cornered herself.  
  
"Mm, sweet energy! This one is plentiful! "  
  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" The two youmas shrieked as they bursted into flames! Rowena looked up at her saviors in astonished wonderment! One appeared to be thirteen years old but her brown eyes betrayed her true age.  
  
"Who are you?" Demanded the little girl, her tone authorative.  
  
"I'm Rowena Ravenclaw from Elysian. Who are you?"  
  
"So the Prince DID get here after all." The other girl said with a slight grin to the thirteen-year-old, who gave Rowena a small smile as an apology for speaking harshly. "I'm Senshi Mars and this is Saturn." She continued, her eyes worried as she glanced in the direction of a shriek. Rowena's eyes widened in shock from the introduction.  
  
"You're Senshi?! I mean, I read all about you and how young you looked, but I had no idea you were MY age!" Saturn blinked in surprise. Rowena starred at the man-sized sickle that Saturn held. It seemed far too big for anyone but that little girl, who held it as if it were nothing but air.  
  
"Star!" A voice blared from behind them with an edge of panic. "The youmas are multiplying! There are forty-nine eight now! Their energy level is as powerful as mine! Star, that's too much for a single youma!" Mars and Saturn exchanged shocked expressions. Rowena followed the Senshi as they ran towards the voice to find Helga and two more Senshi. Rowena noticed that the Senshi wore a sort of uniform which was identical to all the others except for colors and perhaps earrings.  
  
"Raven! Just who I need!" Rowena starred at Mercury's computer with wide, curious eyes. "Oh great." Helga muttered when she saw what her best friend was gawking at.  
  
"Hel, where are Ric and Sly?" Helga shrugged. "Where are they?!"  
  
  
  
"Don't these things ever QUIT?!" Salazar demanded as he brought his sword down on a giggling youma. It seemed quite surprised when it exploded in a shower of glass shards. Taking out his wand with his other hand, Salazar expelled another one running at him. Godric gave another laughing monster its death blow.  
  
"I guess not." Godric muttered as ten youmas leapt at them all at once.  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!" All of the youmas shrieked before they shattered. Salazar openly starred at the two girls who leapt down to them from a great height of what was once the chapel's south wall.  
  
"Who are you?" Godric demanded suspiciously, his hand tightening around his sword and his wand. He wasn't sure if these girls were youmas; they certainly didn't look like the insane creatures running around.  
  
"I'm Senshi Star and this is Pluto." Salazar and Godric starred.  
  
"But you're OUR age!" Star blinked and couldn't help but small weakly.  
  
"She may be but I certainly am not." Pluto said with an amused smile. Indeed, she appeared to be in her mid twenties.  
  
"Oh, we're sorry for not introducing ourselves. I'm Godric Gryffindor and this is my best friend Salazar Slytherin. We're from Elysian." Pluto made a little bow to them but Star only nodded in respect.  
  
"Pleased to meet you!" Salazar said with his trademark smirk.  
  
"Star! " Both Senshi stopped dead when they heard the panicked voice of Senshi Mercury speaking to them through their earrings. "The youmas are multiplying! There are forty-nine right now! Their energy level is as powerful as mine! Star, that's too much for a single youma! "  
  
"Shit!" Star cursed angrily. "Mercury! Gather all of the Senshi in the center of the chapel! Hurry up and don't shatter the youmas! That's what's makes them multiply!" Star double clicked her earring.  
  
"I take it things aren't going well." Salazar muttered.  
  
"Star, you're not going to . . . ." Pluto didn't bother to continue.  
  
"I'll show those damn things what a Senshi can really do." Star snarled viciously in a murderous whisper. At that same moment, Uranus and Neptune ran into the chapel at their grueling speed.  
  
"Star!" They breathed before the remaining Senshi ran in, Rowena and Helga, trying their best to keep up. They glared at their friends angrily.  
  
"THERE you are! We've been looking for you!" Rowena gasped, clutching a stitch in her side.  
  
"Naughty . . . boys . . . ." Helga managed to say between gasps.  
  
"You were looking for us? I think I'm flattered." Salazar grinned.  
  
"Wow! You THINK! Quite an accomplishment Sly!" Helga growled in a peeved voice. The Senshi were discussing the choices they had, finally deciding on one very dangerous choice. Star turned to the four friends sternly.  
  
"Will you cover us?" Before Salazar could make up some crack, Helga rammed her elbow into his gut.  
  
"Of course." Godric said a immediately after sending Sly a horrible scowl.  
  
Godric felt so much more alive around this beautiful girl with bottle- green eyes, greener then even emeralds. Star also felt her heart beat increase a little when the boy with hair of gold looked at her. His eyes were an unnatural blue, almost like cobalt. There was something about his aura, his power; something which just made her feel so happy for the first time in so long. Star smiled faintly.  
  
There was a sudden explosion of youmas in that brief calm before the storm. The laughing creatures circled the tense Senshi, giggling and cackling like a pack of hungry hyenas searching for a bone to fight over. The group's eyes widened when they discovered that they were now surrounded by HUNDREDS of mirror-like monsters! One stepped out of the crowd.  
  
"Give us the heir of Startica and the heir of Elysian." She said, her eyes wide in fascinated triumph bordered on insanity. All youmas were quite unstable mentally.  
  
"No." Mars and Jupiter said hotly, stepping in front of the four friends of Elysian. Star stiffened at the mention of the heirs but she said nothing as she stood quite unguarded by any of her Senshi, her lips a thin red line. No one could tell what thoughts were running through her mind mostly because of her strangely terrifying mask. Godric wondered for a fleeting moment if the monsters knew that HE was the heir of the Elysian.  
  
"Give them to us now." Said the youma again, holding out her hand with the palm up as if the Senshi owed her money. "Give them to us or we shall kill you all and take them anyway." Star glared at them with utter loathing.  
  
"Now!" Pluto and Jupiter created a basket by grabbing the other's wrists and shooting Star straight up after she leapt onto their joined hands! Neptune pointed her hand mirror at the crowd, Mars held up a piece of paper between her forefinger and her middle finger designed to banish demons, and Mercury clicked away at her computer vigorously.  
  
"AKURIO TAISAN!" Mars screamed as she threw the piece of possessed paper into the crowd of youmas, making them shriek with pain!  
  
"DEEP REFLECTION!" Neptune and Mercury pointed to a single youma at the center of the crowd at the same time, and shouted up to the magically suspended Star.  
  
"That one!" Godric and the others were sending curses left and right against the youmas trying to attack them, amazed by the power of the combined Senshi. There were so many monsters that aim wasn't a real problem (which was good considering the four friends weren't looking where they were shooting).  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER!" Jupiter screamed and threw her hands into the air as if sacrificing herself to some god.  
  
"SILENCE WALL!" Saturn shrieked as she whirled her sickle, pointing it into the air. An electrified wall of silence covered the group, blocking out any sound! Star breathed in deeply and the four friends starred up at her.  
  
"SOLAR!" She pointed straight at the burning sun, which was smaller then on the Earth. Her body suddenly convulsed violently and then was held erect in the air! "FLAME!" Pointing straight down at her hateful enemies, Star's eyes burned like liquid emeralds! A column of pure white fire raced out of the glowing sun, descending on the terrified youmas! After minutes of being blinded, the group inside of the shield could see nothing but dust on the barren white Moon's surface. Saturn and Pluto raced out of the barrier, which shattered when they passed through it, to stop dead when they saw Star landing on the swirling Moon dust.  
  
For a moment she stood firmly on both feet, her head held high in victory, but the moment passed when her knees buckled and her eyes closed slowly as she began to fall forward.  
  
"Star!" All of the Senshi shrieked, rushing to catch their leader! Godric raced ahead of them and caught her before she landed on the floor, a slight blush on his cheeks. Her beautiful white hair streamed over his arm, shimmering like milk and her skin sparkled like moonlight. She had looked so strong! In his arms she was soft, as limp as a rag doll.  
  
"Is she alright?!" Godric heard himself demand as he propped her up on his chest so that her head wouldn't hang backwards. Saturn put a firm gloved hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. After a tense silence, Saturn's eyelids twitched and she sat back, opening her eyes slowly. The other Senshi waited impatiently for her answer.  
  
"She's alright. Still, she burned up almost all of her energy with that little stunt of hers. She could have been killed without producing an heir!" The four friends turned to Saturn, surprise clear in their eyes.  
  
"Excuse me for asking, but why exactly is that important? I mean, it would be bad enough that she died but why would it matter if she had a child or not?" Rowena gasped and blushed. "Don't tell me she's pregnant!" Godric felt his face pale to a ghostly white.  
  
"No, that's not it." Jupiter said. "We would miss her terribly if she died, but without an heir, the universe would be destroyed." She said. A short silence in which everyone glanced at someone passed before everyone turned to the unconscious Star again.  
  
"But why?" Rowena persisted.  
  
"Do you see all of those stars up there?" Uranus pointed up at the unfamiliar constellations. "Each of them has a central source of power, a soul if you will." She said. Everyone was starring up at the glittering stars, so much brighter on the Moon then on the Earth.  
  
"What does that have anything to do with it?" Helga demanded.  
  
"Well, that soul is in existence because Star is alive. Imagine what would happen to the souls of each star if Star was to die and their life force was to suddenly stop?" Rowena gasped.  
  
"The stars would die! The universe would freeze!" She said.  
  
"Wrong." Mercury said. Godric added this to the few times that Rowena had ever been wrong. "The stars would not freeze the universe." Uranus grinned a horrible grin, almost like the youmas had smiled.  
  
"The stars would EXPLODE to create black holes all over the universe. There wouldn't be a single life form that could survive that. The universe would cease to exist, even in eternal silence. If we were to all get sucked into another dimension, the absence of her soul would destroy the stars in those dimensions as well and forever destroy creation."  
  
None of the four friends had ever heard anything so fatalistic in their entire lives. No life anywhere.  
  
"Oh my God." Helga whispered.  
  
"What happens if someone kills her?" Rowena asked.  
  
"She can only be killed by her own flesh and blood." Mars said. "Which means that only she can kill herself since we know of no other relatives. Of course, none of us have ever tried to kill her so we still don't know what would be her limitations. She almost did it tonight though. I guess we should add the Goddess of Sacrifice to her title now too." Mars sighed and rubbed her forehead wearily.  
  
"What is her title anyway? What are your titles?" Rowena asked curiously.  
  
"Each of us controls something of power in the universe. I, for example, am the Senshi of Pluto and I am the Goddess of Time and Space." Pluto explained.  
  
"I am the Goddess of Thunder and Lightening as well as the Crafts. Mars is the Goddess of Fire and Passion." Jupiter explained as she pointed to each goddess or at least their general direction. "Venus, another Senshi who is in the palace right now, is the Goddess of Love, Beauty, and also the Arts."  
  
"I am the Goddess of Knowledge and Ice." Mercury added.  
  
"I am the Goddess of Silence and Rebirth. Uranus is the Goddess of Wind and Dance. Neptune is the Goddess of Reflection, the Oceans, and also Music." Saturn said. Salazar motioned towards the silent Star.  
  
"What about her?" Saturn glanced down at her leader's face sadly.  
  
"She has more power then all of us." Neptune said. "She is the Goddess of Life, Nightmares, and also Dreams."  
  
"And Death too." Saturn whispered in a ghostly voice. "She is also the Goddess of Death, which is one of the many reasons that our enemies always want her. I myself have the power to kill anyone and anything, but at the price of my own life if that creature is stronger than I am. But Star can kill anyone at will, if she allows Death to take her over; because her power is strong enough. I believe that she ended up worse for the matter."  
  
"The filthy end of the stick." Salazar muttered.  
  
"More like the end that chews off your fingers." Helga commented.  
  
"Will you carry her? She needs rest." Saturn said. Godric put an arm beneath the Senshi leader and another arm to support her soft back, the silver cloak flowing behind her. "Thank you. Mercury, you and the Outers make sure there aren't anymore youmas around, help soldiers, and also see if their Majesties are safe." Saturn nodded to the four Earthlings and strided to the untouched palace. Salazar found himself starring in wonder at the youngest Senshi, amazed that she had so much strength and authority. Her fighting skills had been more then exceptional.  
  
'But you have to marry the princess of Spain, remember?' A very annoying little voice in his head whispered. His face grew red with rage just thinking about it. What had really upset him wasn't the fact that his parents were forcing him into it, more that they hadn't had enough guts to tell him themselves. They had asked his best friend's parents (whom he loved dearly) to tell him for them instead. Just thinking of having to produce an heir to his family's estate with her was sickening enough. He shook his head and decided that thinking about Saturn was much more enjoyable.  
  
Godric looked into the pale face of Senshi Star, the vastly admired and powerful leader of the Senshi guard. The only fiber keeping the universe from collapsing into nothingness. She had the most creamy, pale skin Godric had ever seen, the darkest and thickest black eyelashes protruding from behind her mocking mask, and the most ruby red lips, like freshly-drawn blood. She was surprisingly heavy but soft. It was as if she was a steel feather; she'd certainly behaved like a feather, suspended high in the air. Once inside of the palace, Saturn looked around carefully before she walked down a large corridor until the group stood before a small silver door. Saturn pointed to another door, gold and enormous, and then at four other bronze doors down the corridor.  
  
"These are the Senshi rooms. The gold one belongs to the moon princess and this one, the silver one, is Star's room." As Godric starred at the simple star engraving in the metal, he thought it to be extremely modest of the Senshi considering the enormous work done on the larger golden door for the moon princess. It glowed eerily in the light. Helga and Salazar moved towards the bronze doors down the corridor, each elaborately designed like that of the moon princess with several famous legends about their own planets. Helga touched one of the doors which bore the symbol for the planet Mercury and yelped before she withdrew her hand.  
  
"It's freezing!" She yelled. Saturn grinned.  
  
"Just be thankful that you didn't touch Mars' room or Jupiter's." Salazar immediately backed away from the door he had been about to touch. Saturn pointed at five different points on Star's door before it opened noiselessly.  
  
"Wow!" Rowena commented excitedly.  
  
"I must please ask you not to enter her sacred room. Only Senshi can enter this place without setting off some kind of protection spell set up specifically if someone manages to get in. Only when touching the owner of the room can another person enter it safely. Let me just say that she had a bit of an ordeal with several dark wizards." Godric smiled at his friends apologetically.  
  
"Go on and make sure that Endymion and Darien are still alive. It wouldn't do for the PRINCES to die." He winked and his friends snickered as they went off to find the two men. Turning to enter the room, Godric took a deep breath and slid through a mesh of spells which didn't react since he was holding Star. Once inside, Godric looked around in amazement.  
  
The room was neat and tidy, something Godric actually expected of a Senshi. A silver, very elaborate tiara with white-gold studded diamonds glittered on a golden pedestal off in one corner of the room. There were three little statues of shining black marble on a little table: one was that of a tall and very handsome man, the second of a beautiful woman, and the last of a young girl.  
  
Besides these, there was very little in the room save for a desk, a floating stone which glowed like a lamp, a large pair of French doors leading to a huge balcony, and a queen-sized bed.  
  
"Who are they?" Godric motioned towards the small statues.  
  
"They were her family, as far as I can guess." Saturn explained off- handedly, obviously avoiding the subject. She laid down her sickle gently against one of the silver walls and moved towards the vanity beside the bed.  
  
"'Were'? How can you not know?" Godric asked as he stood looking closely at the statues, still holding the limp form of Star.  
  
"From what I can guess, they died a long time ago. She never talks about her past, not even to me or Pluto. I suspect that the Queen has her own suspicions but only Star knows. She won't even say when they died or if they died at all. Sometimes she has enormous periods of depression and very destructive rages-, oh, excuse me. I shouldn't be telling you these things." Godric looked down at Star again and then gently placed her on her bed. Saturn reached out and pulled the covers over her leader softly. Godric starred at her face and slowly pulled his arms away from her.  
  
"Do you like her?" Saturn asked quietly. Godric blushed fiercely.  
  
"Wha-what?! I don't even know her!" He said nervously.  
  
"I am the goddess of Silence. In silence a person can observe others and see things that most are blind to. Through your silence and my own observation, I could see how you looked at each other. Star has never once smiled at a man, not ever." Godric starred at Saturn carefully.  
  
"Are you pulling my leg?" He demanded.  
  
"If I was, you wouldn't be standing." Saturn said with a hint of a smile in her eyes. "I do not lie; I have no need to do so. Besides," she added off-handedly, "the Inner Senshi would be angry that you are more interested in Star and not the Moon Princess Serenity. After all, Serenity vowed to marry the heir to the Elysian throne and you ARE Prince Godric Gryffindor, are you not?" Godric went from red to extremely pale.  
  
"How did you know that?!" He demanded hoarsely.  
  
"I'm a young goddess, not an ignorant child. I am certainly older than you are." Saturn replied as she managed a tiny smile, teasing him. "Although Star has told me that I can behave quite childish at times."  
  
"But . . . what if I DO like her? I can't exactly court her."  
  
"Why not?" Saturn demanded, her eyes narrowing into dark brown slits.  
  
"Well, what would I say to her? I tried it once, you know, that whole courting thing. There was a girl at my court who I liked a lot. She had eyes only for one man and I have come to accept it. That was a small crush but I feel . . . different. I'd make a fool of myself!" Saturn giggled, which shocked Godric since he would have never thought that she could produce such a happy sound.  
  
"I doubt that she would notice. If she likes you as much as I know she does, she'll be too worried that she would embarrass HERSELF!" Godric smiled weakly.  
  
"But why? How? Love at first sight is a thing of fairy tales."  
  
"Kiss her." Godric blinked, allowing her blunt statement to pierce his currently slow mind, and then he blushed.  
  
"What?!" Saturn gave him another small smile.  
  
"It's an ancient law. A Senshi's first kiss enables both people to know whether they truly are in love or not. If not, you won't be in love and neither will she. Of course, you both would notice it if you are." Godric glanced at Saturn and then at Star with that hideous white mask on her face, and back to Saturn. He tensed a little.  
  
"But if she woke up, she'd kill me. I'd be taking advantage." He said as a last-minute effort to protest. Even then he knew he would. He HAD to know.  
  
"After all of the energy she just used up, nothing could wake her up!" Saturn was now looking at him pleadingly, her dark eyes surprisingly bright.  
  
Godric finally turned back to Star slowly, his cobalt blue eyes resting on her red lips for a moment. He sat down beside her, gently brushing away her beautiful milky locks to reveal her creamy white skin. Slowly, very slowly, he leaned closer to the sleeping warrior goddess, his lips finally itching for hers. An inch away, Godric closed his eyes and would have gasped as his lips touched soft, full flesh. He couldn't believe the sweet electricity coursing through his every nerve, every cell, and every fiber!  
  
Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Godric withdrew his mouth from that of the sleeping Senshi. He touched his lips, remembering her taste. He smiled faintly when he noticed the peaceful smile on her own lips, as if she were having a good dream which had gotten even better.  
  
"Godric, I believe we should meet your friends now. They'll be getting worried fairly soon." Saturn said carefully, watching him. He nodded dazedly and followed the Senshi of Saturn out into the hallway.  
  
"You won't tell anyone who I really am, will you?" Godric asked, finally regaining his wits. He couldn't get over Star, not now that she had shared his and her first kiss. Saturn giggled that same pleasurable trickle of sound.  
  
"Of course I won't! And risk the Inner Senshi jumping me for telling you about Star instead of Princess Serenity?" Both laughed. "You know, I can see why she likes you. You make people want to smile." Godric grinned.  
  
"Thank you Lady Saturn." He said pleasantly.  
  
"Star calls me Yin. It's her pet name for me and no one but she uses it for fear that my attention on them might destroy their planet. Perhaps you would like to use it as well Lord Godric?" Godric smirked.  
  
"I'll call you Yin as long as you call me Ric when we're in private." Saturn smirked.  
  
"Very well Ric."  
  
  
  
Please review! This is basically laying out the first few characters. Hope everyone likes it so far. Anyway, next we get a little peak at the ever popular prince of Elysian. Some of you will definitely be shocked by who it is. Others, well, don't give away the secret! ^.^ Review! 


	6. Look at Those Skirts Fly!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter (even though I wish I did). I do own Senshi Star, the new physical description for Saturn, and basically the story line. I'll be really mad if you take it. And besides, why would you want to sue me? Do you really have that much free time on your hands?  
  
A/N: Hello! Hello! Hello! So many reviews so little time! ^.^ It makes me so happy to know that people really like this fic. Please keep them coming! I love feedback as much as any author does. Thank you especially to Cynical Slytherin because of her wonderful determination to review each chapter! ^.^ I love all of my reviewers! Now, on with the show!  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
  
  
  
Inside of the simple room which the occupied Godric and Saturn had just exited, a pair of alert green eyes opened very slowly but deliberately. Sitting up tensely, Star rose from her bed and glanced at the statue of the young girl which Godric had been commenting on. Touching it softly, she remembered the laugh which accompanied that wonderful smile.  
  
Remembering that smile made her remember the events which had just occurred in her room. Touching her lips cautiously, she wondered if the sweet feeling she was experiencing was due to the memory of the statue or the young man who had kissed her.  
  
Saturn had been wrong.  
  
The moment that Godric had touched her, she had regained consciousness immediately. She chose to see what they would do and say while they thought that she was unconscious since she was not usually in such a state. Everything had been pretty much bound to happen but nothing had shocked her more than the kiss. She was sure that she would have lost consciousness again if he hadn't pulled away from her when he had.  
  
Shaking her head angrily, she tried to forget about the young man who was the Prince of Elysian. She didn't want to think about him; especially after the recent fight she had been involved in with Princess Serenity. She didn't want to think about the hoard of young princesses who were probably fighting each other tooth and nail just to catch a glimpse of his sun- touched golden hair. She didn't want to think of his enormous, beautiful, loving cobalt eyes . . . . Glancing at her reflection on the glass doors leading to her balcony, she saw the hideous mask which masked her face.  
  
Reaching up, she slowly took it off and winced. Quickly putting it back on her face, she decided that she might as well rest while she had the chance. Closing her eyes, she allowed sleep to take her over. It wasn't often that Senshi Star, the leader of the Senshi, got any rest whatsoever.  
  
  
  
When Star opened her dream eyes, a beautiful green landscape awaited her. An enormous palace towered above her in all colors. Birds of fire flew past and the place had the brightness of Heaven radiating from it in pleasurable waves. A large fountain was frothing water from its marble mouth and drooling out onto a small pool filled with beautiful tear drop blue fish. Several marble pillars lined the walkway towards the palace's golden gates where a man was waiting for her, a smile on his face.  
  
"Welcome back, little sister." The man said. His hair was the color of a blue flame and reached his shoulder blades. One of his eyes was cat- like and hazel while the other was large and a piercing black. His skin was a pitching black with specks of white color which gave the illusion that he was a stolen piece of outer space. He wore a completely white tunic, white pants, and a white belt studded with clear crystals.  
  
"Good evening Morpheus." Star said with a weak smile.  
  
"Ah, such a wonderfully charming way to greet your brother!" Morpheus said with a mocking sigh. "Little sister, where have your manners gotten to? Surely your darling sis-,"  
  
"Enough Morpheus." Morpheus smiled teasingly and motioned towards the palace. Star followed him into the beautiful building to find beautifully carved gold walls depicting the history of the palace. Beautiful goddesses of light and darkness were either helping or destroying each other. Each was carved so realistically that the earth, water, wind, and fire in the designs seemed so vividly real that Star couldn't help but touch them to make absolutely sure that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. This was her palace and yet she was not completely sure of everything in it.  
  
"I saw that kiss." Morpheus said at last. Star glanced at him and smiled weakly as her cheeks turned a flaming red beneath her mask.  
  
"You did, did you?" She said casually, her fingertips brushing the gold walls and fingering the beautiful designs.  
  
"He shall bring you great happiness and then great sorrow." The man beside her said.  
  
"Than I shall not see him again. I can keep myself preoccupied." Star said as she glanced at the designs of a woman burning her own mother in the flames of the Underworld. The picture was gruesomely perfect.  
  
"Do you truly believe that you can alter fate now that you know? He is more than just another man, more than just a prince. You are soul mates. He shall be soon become King and you shall be his Queen." Star wiped around to glare loathingly at Morpheus.  
  
"Do not dare to dictate to me my own life!" She hissed angrily. "You did that to Kaisa and now you're doing it to me too! Do you remember what happened to Kaisa? What became of her? I will NOT allow myself to become a puppet of fate!" Morpheus starred at her sadly.  
  
"You know that our cousin Fate has no choice." He said.  
  
"I don't care! I don't dictate Fate's life to her! When she married Destiny I didn't stop her! I didn't stop that damned kiss! I didn't stop when my heart told me that I loved him!" She stopped and covered her mouth, eyes wide with fright. "No, I didn't say that! I don't love him!" The pain was instantaneous as she doubled up, clutching her pounding and at the same time burning heart.  
  
"Princess, don't lie to yourself." Morpheus said gently. "You don't know how much he matters to you yet. But allow me to tell you one thing that Destiny and Fate have passed on. When you are with him, happiness shall exist in so many places that a Golden Age shall be on the verge of beginning."  
  
"'On the verge?'" Star mumbled between her gloved fingers.  
  
"Yes, in the next life the Golden Age shall begin and last for the rest of Eternity through your children." Morpheus said as he hugged Star. At first the mortified goddess was as stiff as a board, but gradually she relaxed. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there all of those years ago when . . . it took her."  
  
"You didn't know." Star whispered, burying her face in his chest. "If any of us had known, we wouldn't have allowed that . . . thing to take Kaisa."  
  
"It knows where you are. It knows." Morpheus muttered, his grip on her shoulders becoming increasingly protective.  
  
"I know. But she still doesn't know of this form." Star chuckled ironically. "If that fucking demon inside of her allowed Kaisa to think for five seconds, then it would recognize me in this form. But no, no one can. Not with this mask." Morpheus shook his head.  
  
"Take that stupid thing off." He said rather angrily. "You can't hide behind it forever. At least don't wear it in your own kingdom."  
  
"Not yet." Star replied.  
  
"You've said that for centuries."  
  
"It's not time yet. When I can face everything again as myself, then I will never wear it again. It is a symbol of my grief." Morpheus glared ahead angrily.  
  
"There is only so long a time that you can mourn for your family."  
  
"Our family." Star corrected.  
  
"That's right, our family." Morpheus said with an angry chuckle. "Now awaken. No more dreams shall plague you for tonight. This will probably save the Senshi from you for several minutes." Morpheus chuckled at the thought of saving the Senshi from a workout of certain death.  
  
"When am I going to awaken?" Star asked, ignoring the comment.  
  
"Just in time for the midday meal." Morpheus said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you." Star whispered gratefully.  
  
"It's nothing to me, little sister. Live well."  
  
  
  
"I'm bored." Salazar commented when he and his two best friends wandered through the beautiful palace. They had found that Darien and Endymion were MIRACULOUSLY safe and that there was no threat to their lives at the present moment. The princess of the Moon had been showing her attraction towards the twin pretend princes the entire time that they had been in the room and Endymion was already showing signs of great unease.  
  
Godric had arrived soon afterwards. Saturn smiled at Salazar before she rushed off to find the other Senshi, probably Pluto. The Senshi seemed extremely nervous about their leader. Rowena was still wondering with fascination what that little blue box thing had been which Mercury had been using. It looked very complicated and very interesting at the same time (two things which attracted Rowena's attention instantaneously).  
  
What really shocked the group was when they met the final Senshi. The goddess of Love and Beauty was certainly a gorgeous young woman, especially with her sunlight hair framing her enormous blue eyes. Salazar was practically drooling at her the entire time that they spoke to her and even Rowena and Helga couldn't help finding her unnaturally attractive.  
  
"I wonder if she's a veela." Helga muttered.  
  
"No, she can't be. Veela have white hair and they only affect men." Rowena pointed out.  
  
"Besides, I think Venus would probably hit us with something worse than a purple fireball if we got her mad. I'm thinking more along the lines of a love spell." Salazar said. Helga and Rowena glanced at each other thoughtfully.  
  
"Venus." Godric jumped and turned to stare as Star entered the room cautiously. Her hair was pulled into its tight ponytail and her mask glowed eerily in the dimness of the room. The final Senshi rushed forward but stopped when Star raised a hand. "Are their Majesties safe?"  
  
"Of course!" Venus said, her eyes filled with relieved tears. "The others told me what happened and-," "Venus, remember your place." Star said firmly. Venus glanced at the four friends and then nodded, her eyes filled with hurt. Bowing her head slightly, she moved back several steps to be respectful to her leader. "I'm afraid that my Senshi have been quite emotional for the past few hours." Star began as she turned to the Earthlings emotionlessly. "No doubt they have worried you beyond reason and I wish to apologize for them. If you will please excuse me and my soldiers, we must be going." Star nodded her head to them and moved to leave again but another blond blur raced through the door and collided with her!  
  
"Star! Where have you been?! Jupiter said that you were hurt and I can't believe you didn't even come to see if I was alright!" Star scowled angrily as Serenity babbled on about how angry she was. The little moon princess had completely shattered Star's last shred of dignity.  
  
"Get off of me Usagi." She said at last.  
  
"We are glad that you are safe." A beautiful voice said behind her. Star turned towards the Queen and bowed slightly, not enough to show obedience to her every whim but to show respect. "We wouldn't have been able to find such an able leader anywhere near our Empire."  
  
"It was my pleasure, Your Majesty. If you will excuse me, I must find the other Senshi and work them through another training session." Motioning towards Venus, Star began to walk past the Queen. When they were gone, Godric turned to observe the princess of the Moon more clearly. She was certainly a gorgeous young woman with her long blond hair and baby blue eyes. Still, there was something in those blue eyes that besot more than she appeared to be.  
  
Godric told himself that Star was definitely more beautiful. Her eyes were cold emerald stones but intense warmth was fighting beneath the surface. He knew that she had to be hiding something.  
  
"Come on, I want to see what this training session is like. With your permission Your Majesty?" Godric asked, bowing slightly. He found the gesture very alien since he almost never bowed to anyone.  
  
"Of course Godric." The Queen said with a sad smile.  
  
Godric and Salazar smirked before racing on ahead with Helga and Rowena left to follow closely. Once they arrived at the place where the Senshi were gathered, they stopped to catch their breaths and to watch. Star was walking predatorily past each of her Senshi, all of who were standing in a straight line. As Star passed, she muttered something to each of them. They would blush whenever she said something to them.  
  
"First shall be Mars and Neptune." She said loud enough for all to hear. The place was a sort of out-door arena with sword racks and armor all around. The unwounded soldiers from the battle were sitting around, motioning towards the young women training.  
  
All of the Senshi except for the two mentioned went to sit in various places, Star coming to sit on a throne-like ledge with a lion statue for a backrest. Saturn and Pluto stood beside her as guardians, each one holding a long staff and watching the two fighters bow to each other.  
  
"Begin." Neptune and Mars turned out to be vicious fighters, especially Mars. She was very strong, her muscles straining to bring more power into her lithe body. Godric went to sit beside Uranus and Sophia while Salazar sat beside Venus. Helga and Rowena went to sit beside Mercury and Jupiter.  
  
"I see that you have recovered from your fight." Uranus mused.  
  
"Well, you guys did most of the fighting." Godric said as he watched Mars and Neptune sparring. Their limbs were blurred, smashing into each other with terrible force even though several moments later that same limb was strangely free of any such marks.  
  
"The kids are still alive!" Sophia said in astonishment. She laughed heartily, sounding more like a bark. "Now THEY have what everyone needs! CONSTANT VIGILLANCE!!" Uranus and Godric jumped.  
  
"Damn woman." Uranus muttered only loud enough for Godric to hear. "Always managing to scare the crap out of us."  
  
"Look at those skirts flying! I heard Senshi are good in bed." One of the soldiers commented with a wolfish smirk. Godric turned to eye him carefully. He knew better than to say something like that about a Senshi. They seemed to resent anyone who spoke of them as objects.  
  
"How would you know? All Senshi are virgins." Uranus said, smirking as she glanced at the soldier.  
  
"That's not what I heard!" Sophia said good-naturedly.  
  
"Well, not all of us." Uranus said with an even larger smirk which showed off all of her teeth. "But no man can live after a Senshi is through with him so I suggest that you get your mind out of your pants and notice that those two can blast you into kingdom come." Several soldiers snickered and others bullied the ones who had spoken.  
  
"I'm sure a little lovin' could soften them up." Another soldier said, raising his bushy eyebrows suggestively. He was a bold one. Sophia laughed heartily again as Neptune punched Mars directly in the face. Mars kneed her in the gut.  
  
"Watch Mars for a moment. See what she'd do to you if you even asked her." At that moment, Mars released a maelstrom of fire upon Neptune, who shrieked as the fire engulfed her and left her on the floor, holding her left leg.  
  
"She got you mate!" Another soldier said, laughing at the horrified expression on his friend's face. Neptune got up and threw some kind of mirror at Mars, who was instantly surrounded in a three foot radius of suspended water. As she began to drown, her hair turned into fire and the water hissed into nothingness. Without any indication that she should have been burnt alive, Neptune and Mars raced at each other ferociously.  
  
"They're powerful." Godric commented.  
  
"Of course they are. Mars isn't as strong as Neptune though, even if Neptune is the weakest of the Outers. Jupiter is probably the strongest of the Inners but all of them are strong. I grudgingly admit that Saturn is the strongest Senshi besides Star herself." Godric glanced at Uranus, who was smirking broadly.  
  
"Well, I suppose that I should watch my back."  
  
"Better to keep away from the Senshi. Their CONSTANT VIGILLANCE is perfect!" Sophia said as she stood and left the arena. She seemed to have more duties than to terrify people with her sudden outbursts and bizarre comments.  
  
"If you harm Star, I will kill you." Uranus said flatly once Sophia was gone. "We've all seen how the two of you look at each other. I've seen her smash a man into a pulp just for suggesting that they find a room together for some fun. I know that she can take care of herself, but I will kill you. Understand?" Godric nodded.  
  
"Er, what exactly happened to that guy?" Godric asked, trying to be casual.  
  
"She sent him to a pit on the Dark Side of the Moon and only returned him to his planet after several youmas had some fun with him." Godric was about to be sick before he processed the second part of what she had said.  
  
"There are youmas on the Moon?" He asked.  
  
"Always have been. It drives Star crazy really. She makes all of us go out every month or so to kill as many as we can. She gets pretty close to killing more youmas than all of us combined." Uranus said this all very calmly.  
  
On the other end of the arena, Rowena and Helga were listening to Jupiter talk about several of the youmas she had fought during her long life. Mercury was strangely silent, watching the fight with emotionless eyes. She didn't seem to like the times in which Mars was hurt but only the brief flicker of her eyes betrayed her emotions. What interested Rowena was the fact that Mercury was typing on her little hand computer and looking at the fight through a blue visor.  
  
At the last corner of the stadium, Salazar was pretending to stare at Venus but in between very vicious parts of the fighting he would sneak a quick glance at Saturn. Her beautiful curly red hair swept down to her thin waist and a sort of sad innocence hanged around her like a cloud. Her eyes were a beautiful liquid brown and she always seemed on the verge of turning whatever she was starring at into ice. She caught his eyes once before she blushed and turned back to the fighting. Salazar sighed loudly.  
  
'I really wish I didn't have to marry the Princess of Spain.' He muttered to himself as he watched the battle between the Senshi of Fire and the Senshi of the Oceans rage on.  
  
  
  
Amber Evans Potter: How was THAT? Interesting? Bizarre beyond reason? And just so everyone knows, Morpheus is not really Star's brother. She just pretends that he is. And as for Kaisa, you guys'll have to read more to find out who SHE is!  
  
Mysterious Princess of Spain: I don't appreciate my betrothed hating my guts without you even introducing me yet!  
  
Amber Evans Potter: *not listening* and then we'll get into more fun stuff in the next chapter! ^.^ More fights, some new characters, it'll be so much fun to write!  
  
Mysterious Princess of Spain: *annoyed* HELLO?! Are you even LISTENING to me?!  
  
Salazar: *glumly* No. *sigh* Saturn is really pretty.  
  
Saturn: *blush* Thank you.  
  
Godric: I got to kiss my Star in the last chapter! ^-^  
  
Star: *really happy and trying to figure out a way to tell Godric that she likes him* Er, it was a nice kiss . . . .  
  
Sophia: CONSTANT VIGILLANCE!! *everyone jumps* Heheh, I like doing that.  
  
Rowena: *glancing up from very heavy-looking book* what are you guys talking about? Battles? Kisses?  
  
Helga: Enough of the mushy stuff! Review and have a nice bloody day! 


	7. Goddess Taboo

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter (even though I wish I did). I do own Senshi Star, the character names and how they behave, and basically the story line. I'll be really mad if you took it. And besides, why would you want to sue me? Do you really have that much free time on your hands?  
  
A/N: Hello! Hello! Hello! I love the feedback! It makes me happy. And why wouldn't it? You guys are great! ^.^ It makes me so happy to know that people really like this fic. Please keep the reviews coming! I love feedback as much as any author does. More good stuff in this chapter! I'm going to mention something before you guys find out on your own and get mad at me. I up-ed the rating to R because it's gonna get pretty nasty when I get through with it. This chapter will probably let you understand why. Now, on with the show!  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
  
  
  
"Greetings Queen Beryll." Hissed a series of voices all at once. The room was nearly pitch black, the walls made of black and purple crystals. Hoards of vile and deranged youmas didn't even dare to giggle as they gathered around an enormous ebony throne. Each youma had a different appearance from the one beside it except for the few twins or triplets which stood together in huddles. They knew better than to show their insanity outwardly in noisy, idiotic ways.  
  
The throne was occupied by a very tall woman of maybe seven feet in height. Her blood red hair fell down to the cold stone floor beneath her feet and her skin glowed an eerie, unhealthy gray. Her long, pointed crimson nails traveled over a large crystal ball which shifted in color every few seconds. She wore a very revealing black dress which gave the impression that she was half naked and on her head was a crown of ebony. The most astonishing thing of all was her beautiful, perfect face. Her eyes were a steely gray, colder than outer space. Her full lips were blood red and two twin fangs glowed as they stuck out of her mouth. She appeared to be the princess of snakes, but she was beautiful even as she was terrifying.  
  
"What information do you bring?" Her voice was even more cold and terrifying than her face. Her hands moved over the crystal ball, never slowing and never pausing. She starred down at the nervous and wounded youma as it glanced to more of its kind for some comfort or assistance.  
  
"The Senshi Star destroyed our forces." The youma said at last. It winced slightly and waited for the punishment which came almost immediately. Dark energy sucked out the youma's power, leaving nothing but crystal-like dust for the dry and barren wind which curled around the Queen's beautiful body.  
  
"Any of those who do not accomplish my orders shall suffer a fate similar to this fool who dared to call herself a soldier of my Shadow Army. Now be gone before I terminate you all for allowing such a failure into my sight!" Instantly the youmas were gone and the room was eerily quiet.  
  
Rubbing her forehead wearily, the Queen stood from her place and allowed her crystal ball roll to the ground. This was very bizarre since she had been holding it as if it had been some kind of life-line. Now she discarded it without a thought. Speaking of discard, the crystal was not the only thing which she allowed to slip off of her being. The first thing she did was remove her crown and smash it against the crystal wall. The next thing she did was remove her dress, leaving her standing bare in her throne room. Feeling much more comfortable, the Queen sat back on her cold throne and threw one long, pale gray leg over the arm of her seat. She even slouched in her seat, which was very un-Queen-like.  
  
Anyone, man or woman, would have instantly been possessed by lust for her at first glance.  
  
"You seem upset, my dear." A voice said from the Queen's right. "Perhaps you need someone to loosen you up?" A dark shadow appeared beside her. The voice belonged to a man but his features were distorted and hidden in shadows.  
  
"Master, I can't stand these incompetent fools." The Queen said with a great sigh (which drew immediate attention to her naked chest). "Why couldn't you entreat me with creatures which can actually fulfill my wishes without borrowing brain cells from each other?" The shadow man chuckled.  
  
"So the plan failed." He whispered as a pale, shadow-covered finger gently traced patterns on the Queen's left arm. She sighed wonderfully.  
  
"I knew that it would. Princess Selena of Startica has hidden herself well and now she has the protection of Senshi Star, the strongest of all the warriors in the universe. A few youmas are not powerful enough to take her on. I've known that ever since I first began trying to capture my sister." The shadowed man's finger traced up to her long neck and all the way down to a heaving breast. Leaning down, he placed a shuddering kiss on her exposed flesh, his hands loosing their formality and roaming her body.  
  
"You're so beautiful." He whispered against her skin, his teeth nipping her tender neck gently.  
  
"Have me if you wish, my master. I would do anything to please you." Queen Beryll whispered as she moaned pleasurably. Her hips involuntarily rose up in anticipation of what was to come. Abruptly, the kisses stopped and the shadow took a step away from her.  
  
"You love that Earth guardian. Darien." The name was spat out like a curse word as the shadow glared at her with a mixture of longing and anger.  
  
"I can not deny that, my master. I shall give myself to you if you wish it, but my heart belongs to someone else." Beryll said as a smirk formed on her lips. She opened her legs a bit wider for him to view her completely and to see what he would be missing if he chose not to have her.  
  
"Return to your duties immediately. I must return at once or the King and Queen shall suspect me." The shadow man bowed his long, lithe form to expose a head of sun-touched golden hair and a snake tattoo at his wrist. He disappeared with a cloud of darkness. Beryll pouted slightly when he was gone.  
  
"Master, why do you always do that to me? You get me so excited and then you leave!" She shook her head and moved to retrieve her dress. The master was the only person she would ever even consider exposing herself to. Not that her dress did much to hide her curves and cleavage anyway.  
  
  
  
Star watched with growing anger and frustration as Neptune and Mars fought on, their bodies starting to show definite signs of fatigue. Twirling one of Star's hand daggers (designed like the hand daggers of the ancient Egyptians) in one hand, Star glared viciously at her fighting Senshi.  
  
"Next is Uranus versus Venus!" The two fighting Senshi immediately got off of the arena floor and sat down quickly in order to catch their breaths. Both Uranus and Neptune exchanged meaningful looks before Neptune sat down beside Godric where Uranus had been sitting earlier. When Salazar was left alone, he nearly jumped when Saturn came to sit down beside him. Moving her sickle aside so as not to harm him, she turned a timid smile towards him.  
  
"What do you think of the battles so far?" She asked him curiously. Salazar decided that he needed his usual charm in order to show Saturn that he wasn't just any guy that fell over dead when a Goddess passed him. Not that there were any Goddesses on Earth. Smiling broadly, he scooted closer to her.  
  
"I thought they were pretty good fighters. But I haven't seen you fighting yet. Are you one of the peaceful Senshi?" Saturn starred at him for a long time before she began to laugh loudly. Most of the soldiers and Senshi turned to stare at the smallest Senshi. She had never laughed like that, not since she had been a tiny, one hundred-year-old baby. "Did I say something stupid?" Salazar asked when Saturn had been laughing for several moments.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Saturn managed to say at last as she wiped her eyes with the back of her gloved hand. "It's just that only someone from the Earth would say something so ignorant!" Salazar began to blush but Saturn lifted her hand to stop him from speaking. "That's not a bad thing. If you knew my reputation as the Senshi of Death and Destruction than you wouldn't be sitting within two miles of me."  
  
"Oh." Salazar muttered. He glared at Rowena, who was too busy asking Mercury breathless questions. If only Rowena had told him about the Senshi! There was no doubt in his mind that the dark haired witch knew everything; and if she didn't, she was the closest person to knowing everything that he had met so far. "I guess." Saturn turned concerned eyes toward Salazar.  
  
"I apologize for upsetting you. I don't usually speak to mortals or anyone at all for that matter." This caught Salazar's attention again.  
  
"What do you mean you don't usually talk to people? Aren't you always around Star and the other Senshi?" Saturn shook her head sadly. She really liked Salazar for his honesty and his kind thoughts. But if only he knew a little more about the reality of his world than he wouldn't have been asking her such difficult questions.  
  
"I live on my home planet where all of my servants are mute, deaf, and blind." She explained. "Star is the only one who comes to see me. The other Outer Senshi don't even approach me for the same reason that humans fear me. There are always rumors of planets that I have destroyed and people that I have killed. I do not kill senselessly." Salazar blinked, shocked that the conversation was interesting him so much. Usually he couldn't stand to speak with anyone for more than five minutes. Besides Godric, Helga, and Rowena that is.  
  
"What about your family?" Saturn turned to him and seemed to think deeply about her answer. She even glanced at Star to make sure she wasn't listening in on the conversation. Saturn and Salazar could just make out the Senshi leader's furious bottle green eyes as she tapped the ledge which she sat on with her dagger. When it became evident that Star was either too angry or too preoccupied with the fight to listen to them, Saturn turned back to Salazar. She lowered her voice to somewhat of a whisper.  
  
"My family is dead. All Senshi are born from the Queen of their planet and a mortal man. All except for the moon princess, that is. Her father is a God as well as her mother. Ordinary Goddesses have a touch of mortal blood in them so they each have their own soul." This time, Saturn starred long and hard at Star before she dared to open her mouth again. "At a certain age, the mother of the Goddess passes on the souls of her ancestors as well as a fraction of her own soul. When that Goddess dies, the rest of her mother's soul is passed on to her daughter. To pass one's soul on immediately results in a power surge of such magnitude that the resulting consequences sometimes include insanity. I knew a Goddess of a meteorite cluster who became mentally unstable and died two days later from suicide because her mother was murdered at the time of the soul-passing age." Salazar listened to all of this with wide-eyed fascination.  
  
"What happened to you?" He asked curiously.  
  
"My mother and my father were murdered two hours after all of the souls of my ancestors were passed on to me." Saturn said this very calmly. "I suffered through several centuries of insanity, depression, and even a time in which I began to destroy entire planets. Star was the one who finally forced me to stop." Saturn smiled at this thought, but it was a sad smile.  
  
Salazar couldn't believe what he was hearing. Leaning closer to her, they continued to discuss in hushed voices what Saturn went through. This session of exchanging histories (Salazar's was much shorter) gave Saturn a rejuvenated feeling. The only other person she had told her history to had been Star, but Star had always been slightly unemotional about anything to do with family. She simply refused to think about it, even if it was someone else's family.  
  
Rowena and Mercury were actually having a conversation which had nothing to do with Mercury's blue computer (much to Helga's ultimate surprise). They were discussing relationships and the ills of the public when discussing same-sex relationships. Mercury had been quite shocked to discover that Rowena and Helga had a relationship which they kept private to all except for the people closest to them. At one point, Mercury sat quietly for a minute. Mars, who had come to sit with them after her fight, had been listening to the conversation with interest.  
  
"What is it like? To be in love with another girl?" Mercury asked at last. She was blushing slightly but she was emotionless save for that. Rowena frowned slightly at the question and then sought a suitable answer.  
  
"To me, Helga really isn't like a girl. I don't understand it really, but she just seems a lot stronger and different from anyone else I've ever met. I just . . . love her." Rowena, who was usually good at explaining her thoughts and ideas, found that describing how she felt for Helga was next to impossible. She even raised her hands, trying to use gestures which only seemed to hamper her thoughts. Helga, of course, was blushing profusely at the topic of discussion.  
  
"You have the soul of a man." Mars said simply. "The Goddesses of the planets know more of the secrets to reincarnation than almost all mortals so we can recognize what gender a soul usually is." She explained. "When a Goddess is born, she is put through several ceremonies throughout her childhood to ensure that she ages slowly instead of wasting her twenty five years of change in twenty five years." Rowena lifted her hand in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean? I thought that Goddesses are immortal." Rowena said.  
  
"We ARE immortal." Mercury said. "We stop aging at twenty five so we draw out our aging process so as not to have to live in the same form for such a long time." Rowena thought that this sounded reasonable (in a very bizarre way).  
  
"But what do you do when you turn twenty five? If you live forever, than why does it matter?" Helga asked curiously. Mars and Mercury glanced at each other and looked at Star. She was tapping her dagger against the ledge which she sat on. Pluto watched the fight emotionlessly but she winked when she caught Rowena and Helga looking at her.  
  
"Well, not many Goddesses make it past the age of twenty." Mars said at last. "The lucky ones give birth to their daughters before they are killed." Rowena's eyes widened in horror at the Senshi's words.  
  
"That's all that the Goddesses do?! Just give birth to daughters and then die?" Mars and Mercury shared another glance before shrugging.  
  
"That is the way that life goes. Pluto has always been reborn since a Senshi of Time must always be alive somewhere in the universe in order for the universe to exist at all. The mothers of the Inner Senshi are still alive but those of the Outers have long been dead. They are in more peril of being killed because of the number of stronger youmas which they must battle." Mars explained calmly.  
  
"How old is the Queen?" Rowena asked.  
  
"She is two thousand, six hundred, and ninety seven years old." Mercury said. "To this day she is the oldest Goddess to have ever lived besides Pluto."  
  
"How do you know that you are immortal than? Maybe you'd die at the age of three thousand!" Helga said. Mars chuckled.  
  
"You don't seem to understand. All of us have lived over a thousand years. That is eternity." She shook her head. "I don't think I could stand to live three thousand years. The Queen, if you remember, is very old and wise. But her life has been racked with sorrow and pain. She was a Senshi once, the Senshi of the Moon. Now she is the Queen and we are the ones that protect her. We protect her only because Star wishes it to be so."  
  
"Why do you obey Star?" Rowena asked. "It sounds like slavery to me. Why do you take it?" Mercury and Mars giggled.  
  
"Because we love her." Mercury said with a teasing smile. "All of us do; Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, Uranus, Jupiter, Venus, Mars, and myself. We all love her. We would give our lives for her." Mercury looked sadly up at the Earth which hanged over them. Casting a beautiful blue light down on them, the scene seemed to fit a dream with much more ease than reality. "We love her because she saved us."  
  
"Saved you?" Helga echoed. But Mercury and Mars wouldn't say another word and turned to watch the battle.  
  
Meanwhile, Godric and Neptune had been speaking lightly about very safe topics which included the weather on several different planets and the formal customs which were required of all nobility. When Neptune mentioned that she played the violin, Godric allowed himself to loosen a little and soon they were describing all of the instruments that they liked.  
  
Godric had been trying to limit what he said since he always seemed to want to talk about some secret whenever he was with a Senshi. With Saturn he had talked about his feelings for Star and with Uranus he had talked about Star yet again. The last thing he wanted to do was spill his guts for Neptune to pick at. There was no doubt in his mind that the Senshi would later tell Star about their conversations. His worries were not without conviction.  
  
At the last corner of the arena, Star was still clanking her dagger against the ledge which she sat on, her eyes focused on Venus and Uranus. Venus had latched her Love Chain around Uranus and was pulling the chain tighter and tighter (causing the other Senshi a lot of pain). Unfortunately for Venus, Uranus managed to break free of her restrictions and launched a massive attack on Venus which left her sprawled on the floor for a long time. During that time Uranus, sent a flying kick towards Venus and bulldozed her into the ground, Venus shrieking in pain.  
  
"They're telling the Earthlings secrets." Star whispered angrily. Pluto jumped when she heard her leader's venomous voice. When she registered what she had said, her eyes widened in shock. How could she have known that all around them, Goddess taboos and secrets were being told? Her hearing couldn't be that good!  
  
"Star, perhaps you should end this training session. You don't look well. Perhaps a break from all of this fighting will loosen your mind and allow you to regain more of your power? After this morning you should still be in bed." Pluto said gently, her voice soothing. Star didn't move, her dagger poised over the ledge. The absence of sound from Star's dagger made Pluto feel very nervous and with good reason since Star's next words were slightly terrifying.  
  
"Enough! Saturn and Pluto shall fight me next." Star said. Even though her voice was low and emotionless, everyone in the arena heard it with crystal clear clarity. The royal guard of the Moon whistled and made cat-calls but the two mentioned Senshi were anything but cheerful. Star had to be pretty upset to decide that she wanted to put her two favorite Senshi through their paces. And she didn't seem in the mood to be lenient to anyone that day.  
  
  
  
Amber Evans Potter: Done! *sigh* I feel so free now! At least now I can go work on my other fic (I feel as if I'm neglecting it *blush*). Please people! Go read my other one! I love this fic to pieces but it makes me feel bad that my first one isn't getting reviews. I like it too, which makes it worse.  
  
Helga: *monotone* Shameless self advertising . . . .  
  
Amber Evans Potter: Well, sorry but its true! *blushing* I like it!  
  
Mysterious Princess of Spain: No one cares about this silly . . . thing. They want to see some hard-core kissing sessions which include my betrothed and I. *winks to readers hopefully*  
  
Salazar: *panicked* NOOOO!!!! *swivels to face readers* SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!! SOMEONE REVIEW THIS STUPID FIC AND TELL AMBER EVANS POTTER NOT TO HAVE ANY MAKE-OUT SESSIONS WITH THAT . . . THAT . . . ! *can't think of a word bad enough to call her*  
  
Saturn: *bravely* I'll save you! *takes out her realllllllly large and realllllly sharp sickle and points it at Mysterious Princess of Spain* DIE!!!  
  
Godric: It's always a soap opera with you, Sly. *sigh*  
  
Star: Blood . . . death . . . destruction . . . .  
  
Pluto: *nervous* Saturn, do you think we'll go to hell for all of the youmas we've killed? Star doesn't look as if she's gonna let us live.  
  
Saturn: *gulp*  
  
Helga: Enough of the violent and psychotic-killing talk! Review and have a nice bloody day! 


	8. Nobles Are a Pain in the Ass!

Disclaimer: I'm sick of trying to justify myself to you people! I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon alright?! Jeez!  
  
A/N: *sniff* Where have all of my lovely reviewers gone? Cynical Slytherin? Blott? Where is everyone? I'll e-mail you guys if you want to know when I write a new chapter. Would that help? Or was it the last chapter which freaked you guys out? Tell me!  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
  
  
  
"If you don't get it right than I shall be forced to punish you again!" An aggravated voice said as its owner began to tap his wand against a desk loudly. A short boy with bright red hair and brown eyes watched sadistically as his friend tried to perform the spell once more. His friend was blond and green eyed, his black robes casting strange shadows upon his pale skin. Two courtly women giggled when they passed by, their fans billowing against their faces in flirtish gestures. Both boys grinned at the girls.  
  
"Sir Sumaes! Pay attention!" The dark brown haired man said icily. His cloak was a frightening black and his brown eyes glared at his two pupils angrily. Raising his wand threateningly, the two boys turned away from the giggling girls with hot blushes on their faces to face their professor.  
  
"Sorry Professor Epess." They said at the same time. Vaenerus Epess was not a happy man when he caught his two students glancing at the pretty courtesies as another joined their numbers. Lady Elliven was a beautiful girl with long blond hair which reached her waist and a way of batting her blue eyes which drew attention. She and Ladies Lapit and Veneldra waved to the boys coyly before giggling again.  
  
"Naed, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Naed whirled around a made a VERY intelligent 'uh' sound. Sumaes chuckled and smirked as Naed turned to glare at him. "Sumaes, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Now it was Sumaes' turn to stare at the professor dumbly.  
  
"We don't know, sir." They chorused, both of them ashamed at the stern look their professor gave them.  
  
"Honestly Vaenerus, you don't have to be so hard on them." A beautiful female voice said from behind them. A rich red dress preceded the elegant woman with bright red hair and blue eyes who came towards them. She smiled coyly at the professor as she walked.  
  
"Good day Lady Bastit." Epess said with a slight blush tingeing his cheeks. He took her hand into his and kissed her knuckles as he bowed over her hand. Lady Bastit giggled prettily as he glanced up at her. "I, unfortunately, must be firm with my students or they shall never learn what I must teach them. I must be stern." Bastit waved away his words with a gentle sweep of her dainty hand.  
  
"Teaching!" She said with a huff. "I don't believe I could ever have the patience for it all! There are so many rules, so many students, so much to do! I don't know what I would do with myself!" Her eyes grew slightly brighter as she stepped closer to Epess and brushed her feather fan over his flat chest as she passed him. "One of the many reasons that I admire you so, professor."  
  
Epess blushed at the words and his two pupils snickered. Lady Lapit and Lady Veneldra sneaked up behind them and touched their shoulders daintily. Both boys jumped and grinned in order to bow and kiss their extended knuckles.  
  
"Good day, my lady." Naed said with a sly smirk. Lapit giggled prettily before she glanced at the boy still holding her hand.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know where our darling Salazar Slytherin has gotten himself to, do you? Gossip has gotten so crazy some believe he has gone to the Moon! Can you believe that?" Naed and Sumaes exchanged jealous glances.  
  
"I don't believe the gossip is misleading." Sumaes confessed. "Before the four of them left, Helga was telling us about 'sushi' or 'Senshi' or something like that. She was rather confusing." Lapit and Veneldra exchanged curious glances.  
  
"Well, Princess Yaspn has been eagerly waiting news from him. According to her, she and Salazar will be married! That is, unless his mother finds a better offer." The four of them chuckled.  
  
"That's right. Mistress Amolfy told Yaspn that she would only be aloud to marry Salazar if no other princess of higher stature showed up. Since Salazar can catch the eye of any woman, Yaspn naturally became quite competitive." Lapit said as she laughed behind her fan.  
  
"But what is this about the Moon?" Veneldra demanded curiously. Sumaes grinned at them and looked around before speaking.  
  
"Supposedly there is an empire on the Moon which is filled with Goddesses and ancient magic. Our darling prince and his friends have gone to find this place. Since they haven't come back yet, I assume they found it." Lapit and Veneldra exchanged excited glances.  
  
"Princess Yaspn would be MOST interested to know about this!" Naed smirked as the girls giggled.  
  
"Salazar would kill us if you did." Sumaes pointed out.  
  
"It would still be interesting to hear about." Elliven said as she came up behind the boys. They smirked at her as she came.  
  
"You're right, it would be interesting. Go ahead and tell the Princess of Spain where her beloved Slytherin is hiding. If she manages to get there, maybe she'll come back and tell us all about that place and if there really are goddesses there." They all laughed at the thought.  
  
  
  
Saturn screamed as her small body smashed into the floor. Her sickle was lifted into the air and brought crashing down on her back. With another scream, she felt slightly relieved (and guilty) when Star turned her attention to Pluto. The Senshi of Time tried to hit Star with her Time staff but Star leapt out of the way and grabbed Pluto's long, beautiful hair. Yanking on it hard, Pluto soon found herself smashed on top of Saturn.  
  
Without any indication that Saturn and Pluto were actually her closest friends, Star leapt into the air and sent a torrent of star fire straight at them! Saturn barely managed to block the attack with a quick barrier of silence. Before Star could continue her onslaught, there was a loud murmur of sound coming from the palace.  
  
Seeming to sense something which she disliked in the same way an animal senses its predators, Star leapt away from the arena and back to her spot on the ledge. At that moment, a group of woman walked into the arena, their fans waving flirtishly and their long eyelashes batting in every which direction. Godric could just make out Star's tense body as he edged toward her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He muttered right by her ear. She nearly jumped out of her skin to discover him so close to her! She blushed beneath her mask and tried to calm the thumpity thump of her excited heart. She swallowed and nodded shortly.  
  
"I don't like the noble woman here." She admitted. "I want to leave." 'And I want you to kiss me again.' Star was outraged by her own thoughts, especially because she knew that Morpheus would tease her about the thought in her dreams. Deciding to ignore the voice, she smiled slightly at Godric.  
  
"Let's go before anyone sees us." Godric agreed quickly and tried to hide Star's thin form from those around them as they edged towards the boundaries of the arena. Unfortunately, the women saw him first and come towards him.  
  
"Good day to you, Senshi Star." The first of them said with an upward touch of her nose. "Still fighting men's battles I see?" Star didn't bow or even incline her head to the women to show any kind of respect. Instead, she stared directly at them with no sign of warm in her eyes (this was rather frightening since her mask called more shadows than her moonlight skin would normally have permitted).  
  
"A man cannot do the work of a Senshi." She said with icy politeness. She took a threatening step towards the outside of the arena while still maintaining eye contact with the focus of her discomfort. "Bring your husband here and I shall prove to you the power of which you are mocking." The women giggled as if the statement was both ludicrous and hilarious. The woman who had spoken first waved her arm dismissively. Her dark hair was done extravagantly in a cat-like fashion and her purple eyes glowed under a large amount of make-up. Her gown was a form-fitting purple which left much to the imagination.  
  
"My darling Rubeus wouldn't waste his time on a dear thing like you!" The woman said with a tinkle of bell-like laughter. "He would be too worried of harming you and shaming you in front of your soldiers. He knows how much you absolutely love your honor." Star glared at her but managed an icy smile.  
  
"Perhaps he would like to prove your words himself, Lady Katzy?" Star said with fire burning in her eyes. She made no indication after her first few comments that she was filled with rage. Instead, her dagger tapping against her thigh betrayed her eagerness to prove her worth.  
  
"I believe I would." A male voice said from behind them. "That is, if you aren't busy with this young man?" All four of the noble women, just noticing Godric's presence, began to giggle and gossip quietly to each other.  
  
"You are showing interests in a man, Senshi Star? We believed you to be an ice queen who only cared about WOMEN." Another of the women emphasized the last word very cruelly and with a smirk. Her soft white hair was tied into a braid and her baby blue eyes shined with smug satisfaction. She wore a blue gown which made a bell shape over her beautiful, lithe form. She was the baby sister of the four.  
  
"Oh no, Lady Bertie." Star said even more angrily. "I have only met this man this morning. And I believe my preference for a mate is my own business and nothing to do with your lives. Where exactly were you and your sisters hiding during the battle against those youmas? Certainly not hiding in the underground chambers like cowards, were you?" The four sisters blushed fiercely.  
  
The third sister (Lady Avery) was shorter than the others with her auburn hair tied into a tight bun and her eyes drawn with black eyeliner so carefully, she seemed to glow in the dark. The fourth and final sister was Lady Prisma, nearly the prima Dona of the four sisters. She wore a dark brown dress with black feathers lining the hem, neckline, and sleeves. Her black hair was styled wildly and her hunter green eyes held more than a little resent as she hanged off the arm of a handsome man.  
  
This man had midnight blue hair and dark sapphire blue eyes. He wore a blue tuxedo with a black bow tie. He gazed around the arena tastefully and noted the pained looks on the Senshi that Star had just defeated. Sapphire was actually a very intelligent noble who knew more than he cared to admit. His wife, the Lady Prisma, usually grew angry with his respect towards the Senshi. No one knew at the time, but Senshi Star had saved him from a youma several years ago (during his early childhood). He had never spoken of it or shown any signs that he remembered the incident at all, but he always treated Star with the respect that she deserved.  
  
"Are we going to fight or not?" Star turned to the man named Rubeus and smirked chillingly at his sarcastic remark.  
  
"Oh yes, presently we shall. Choose your weapon while I speak with my Senshi. Sir Godric, will you please come with me?" Godric nodded and followed Star gratefully as she returned to her Senshi. Saturn and Pluto were limping badly even though Senshi normally healed from their wounds with little trouble. Salazar and Uranus were helping them to a sitting position to heal with more ease and less pain.  
  
"Star?" Jupiter asked when she saw glint of fury in her leader's eyes. If the mask hadn't been present, Godric would have bet his kingdom that she was turning a furious red now that the annoying nobles weren't in ear shot.  
  
"That damn noble will get his due. All of you get into the palace and wait for me there. I will fight him here and schedule a proper fight with his friend Sapphire (who no doubt will want to challenge me). When I am done, I'll join you." The Senshi actually smirked at one another before bowing to their leader.  
  
"Alright Star." Mars said. After a moment of watching her, Mars hugged her tightly. Star was caught off guard so she could only watch as all of her Senshi smirked and rushed into the palace before their leader could make up some kind of punishment for public displays of emotion.  
  
"Would you like for us to leave as well?" Helga asked as she and Rowena came towards them. Star turned to her as if just noticing her presence. After a moment of thinking, Star actually granted them a warm smile.  
  
"I plan to beat the crap out of Rubeus. If you wish to watch, you may. The Queen has said that you may wander the palace at your leisure. She has requested, however, that you stay on the palace grounds. The Dark Side of the Moon is quite dangerous and filled with powerful youmas. I would greatly regret having to discover your remains when the Senshi and I check for the corpse of those foolish enough to go there." Salazar and Helga gulped.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask one of you: what exactly is it about the Dark Side of the Moon which draws the attention of the youmas? Aren't they afraid that you're here and capable of destroying them?" Star opened her mouth to answer but a loud and rather rude cough interrupted her. Grinning viciously, Star moved towards her opponent.  
  
"We'll have a discussion in a few moments, if you will excuse me." Rowena nodded in disappointment but Salazar and Helga sat down eagerly. They had loved watching the Senshi fight (even though Salazar winced during the allotted time that Saturn was being beaten into a bloody pulp) and they were eager to watch a real fight. The man named Rubeus laughed and drew out a long blade of steel.  
  
"This is my weapon, Oh Mighty Senshi Star! Has your mistress given you a weapon as well? Or will you use those little tooth picks against me as you always do?" Star's lower lips curled in outrage at the thought. Her fists rose up and she positioned herself into a fighting stance.  
  
"I am a slave to no one!"  
  
  
  
Queen Beryll sat back smugly as she watched the battle rage on between Senshi Star and the fool of a noble. What had his name been? Ruby? Ryan? Rubeus? Ah, that was it. He had been a tremendous fool to willingly go into battle against the Senshi of the Stars. As she watched the man fall to ruin in literally one minute, she sighed at the waste of the powerful Senshi's time.  
  
She could have been doing more training, or she could have been running important errands and missions coming from Beryll herself. The Queen of the Shadow Army knew that her power was greatly known and feared, but if such a powerful Senshi was by her side, nothing would stand in the way. Senshi Star was quite easily the strongest warrior in the Universe, male or female. She had a power which increased after every battle and a thirst to improve her and gather more techniques and power into her.  
  
A youma would have produced a better fight than that stupid noble! The way that Star moved and the way she attacked was so familiar; so similar to someone from long ago. It actually reminded the Queen of her little sister: Princess Selena. The princess of the stars had been a beautiful little girl with beautiful golden hair the color of melted sunlight with dashes of ripened wheat mixing in for just a little variation. Her skin was a beautiful tan color, as if she had spent long hours in the sun and her skin was showing how much sunlight agreed with her. The one thing that Beryll remembered most vividly about her sister was her emerald eyes. She remembered starring at them for long periods of time, before she had become what she did.  
  
A spasm of pain seared through the Queen and she would have shrieked had she the strength. Doubling over, she fell from her throne and curled up into a protective ball, the light of her crystal ball reflecting off of her form in mocking flashes. She tried to rise but she couldn't move, couldn't even breathe! A dangerous voice cut through her thoughts and nearly possessed her.  
  
Leave my body now, you whore! This is MY body! Beryll cried out when she felt energy smashing against her mental barriers, trying to force her to submit again and again and again! At long last, the Queen reached out her power and smashed the voice in her mind. Breathing deeply, Queen Beryll rose from the floor painfully and placed herself on her ebony throne. Breathing hard for several long minutes, the Queen dragged her crystal ball closer to her panting form.  
  
"If you dare try to control me again, Kaisa, then I shall kill your sister without mercy." She promised. The voice moved around her mind, shifting like a nervous cat that is being herded towards water.  
  
You were planning to do that anyway! The voice hissed darkly as it again attempted to regain control. Beryll again used her mental power to crush the strange rebellion before it could properly begin.  
  
"Whether you want it or not, her life's blood shall be mine."  
  
  
  
On a side note: Elliven - Neville Longbottom *I KNOW I made him a girl! Don't be mad at me!*  
  
Naed - Dean Thomas *he he*  
  
Sumaes - Seamus Finnigin *they're best friends, what did you expect?*  
  
Lapit - Parvati Patil *clever me*  
  
Veneldra - Lavender Brown *duh!*  
  
Vaenerus Epess - Severus Snape *did you guys already guess it?*  
  
Bastit - Minerva McGonagall *evil grin*  
  
Cissaran - Narcissa Malfoy *I made her the father, so sue me*  
  
Amolfy - Lucius Malfoy *think people, someone has to control Sly's life!*  
  
Yaspn - Pansy Perkins *finally! The princess of Spain is revealed!*  
  
Beryll - Kaisa *sooo! You finally find out who she is! Well, if you're smart you now know*  
  
Amber Evans Potter: He he! I couldn't resist. Just in case you guys couldn't recognize who the people mentioned were, their names are up above and who they are reincarnated into. I was just so sick of holding it in, I had to give you guys some real hard-core evidence that the people being used are NOT original characters (except for Star and Malignite). Even Kaisa is part of the cast, if you noticed. She and Beryll are the same person so no flames saying I have too many original characters!  
  
Saturn and Pluto: *limping and moaning* you terrible, terrible person. Damn you to hell for what you did to us.  
  
Amber Evans Potter: *bristling* If you say that again, I'll get Star even MORE angry!  
  
Princess Yaspn: No one cares about this silly . . . conversation. They want to see some hard-core kissing sessions which include my betrothed and I *winks to readers hopefully*  
  
Rowena: *blinks* didn't she say that in the last chapter too?  
  
Salazar: *glares at reviewers* It's all a conspiracy against me, isn't it? I ask you to review to save me, but instead you leave me to rot! *stands up and his sword materializes* YOU HEARTLESS PRICKS!!!! SOMEONE REVIEW THIS STUPID FIC AND TELL AMBER EVANS POTTER NOT TO HAVE ANY MAKE-OUT SESSIONS WITH THAT . . . THAT . . . ! *can't think of a word bad enough to call her, again* OR ELSE!!!  
  
Veneldra and Lapit: *glaring at Amber Evans Potter* It's all your fault you know!  
  
Rowena: And you didn't get Star to answer my question on the youmas of the Dark Side of the Moon! *sulking*  
  
Godric: *sigh* I get the feeling that this will be a long, drawn out existence. *blink* Why didn't you write about the fight scene?  
  
Star: *glaring at a plant, which shrivels and dies*  
  
All: . . . .  
  
Helga: That's bloody scary.  
  
Star: *not looking away from a new plant* Thank you.  
  
Sophia: Enough of the violent and psychotic-killing talk! Review and have a nice bloody day!  
  
Helga: Hey! That's my line! Get back here! *chases Sophia around the room with a mallet as Sophia randomly shouts out weird sentences*  
  
Amber Evans Potter: *shakes head and sighs* Do you see what I have to put up with? Please review. 


	9. The Masquerade Ball: Part One

Disclaimer: I'm sick of trying to justify myself to you people! I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon alright?! Jeez! You think someone would learn the first time!  
  
A/N: *sniff* my reviewers are back! And for those of you who are Labyrinth fans, go check out my new fic called 'Twists and Turns'. I'm a little scared that it's going to get more reviews than my other fics. ^.^ Oh well, reviews are reviews.  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
  
  
  
"Sly, just tell me what I should wear!" Godric begged as he raced around the room, flinging robes wherever he went. Sly watched his best friend with raised eyebrows as he scurried around the beautiful white- marble room that had been given to the two of them. Rowena and Helga shared a room right across from theirs. The hallways leading to the rooms were made of silver and gold, winking in the moonlight and casting shadows all around.  
  
"What exactly had gotten you so worked up?" Salazar asked curiously. "I've never seen you worried about looking good for a party." Godric didn't reply. "Is it because of Star?" Godric made a choking sound but refused to answer, his face turning a bright red. "I've spoken to Saturn; she said that Star never shows up for those parties." Salazar could hear a disappointed sigh from his best friend.  
  
"Then I don't really see the point in dressing up." Godric said.  
  
"Ah! So you've revealed your true colors!" Salazar said with a friendly smirk. Godric just smiled and glanced at his robes thrown all around the room. Shaking his head, Salazar got up and picked a golden pair of robes and tossed them towards Godric. "Put these on." He commanded.  
  
"She won't be there." Godric said weakly.  
  
"What if she just happens to drop by?" Salazar demanded. "Do you really want to look plain when there's a chance that she might show up? From what I've noticed from the Queen, she just might force all of her Senshi to show up at one point or another. Just do as I say, alright?" Godric nodded meekly and did as he was told. The entire time he felt very strange since he had never shown any interest in looking good for quite a long time.  
  
Across the hall, Helga and Rowena were getting dressed. Helga personally didn't want to wear a dress but she knew that protocol called for it. If she went dressed in pants and black robes, she knew that she would be insulting the touchy nobles who were more than likely of being there.  
  
"You look great!" Rowena commented warmly as she came to help Helga. Growling angrily about the dress, Helga turned around and flopped into the large feather beds. The sheets sparkled of the finest white silk and mother- of-pearls were sewn in to form beautiful (and expensive) patterns. Knowing that she was going to sleep wonderfully, Helga glanced over at Rowena as she pressed little dabs of perfume onto her neck.  
  
"How long have we known each other?" Helga asked thoughtfully. Rowena turned to her and tilted her head.  
  
"Since we were eleven." She said. Her eyes began to glaze over as she began to recall the details of their union. "I was running away from my village because my parents wanted to marry me off to an old man I didn't even know. A centaur attacked me and Ric came to my rescue. You were the one who looked after me as Ric and Sly fought off the centaur." Helga's eyes also closed, her memory returning to that day . . . .  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Someone help me!" An eleven-year-old Rowena cried as a massive centaur picked her up off of the springy grass. From the torso up he was a greedy-looking man with dirty brown hair and hungry brown eyes. From his waist down was the body of a brown horse, neighing and bucking repeatedly.  
  
"No one can help you now, little girl." The centaur whispered as its hands tried to roam to place it shouldn't. Rowena closed her little eyes, wishing that she had never left her home and her stern mother. She wished that she hadn't left her abusive father who had jumped at the thought of marrying off one of his many 'little brats' to a man who would pay him.  
  
Rowena's thoughts were interrupted by a piercing scream. Feeling herself falling to the floor, a pair of strong arms caught her. Opening her eyes a peek, she discovered a boy her own age smiling back at her, his cobalt eyes dancing.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked breathlessly as he hurried across the grass and placed her gently against a tree trunk. Rowena glanced back at the centaur to discover another boy her own age prancing under it and holding a glowing green sword. Remembering the boy's question, Rowena nodded dumbly.  
  
"Move it you idiot and go fight that bloody thing." Another voice said as its owner shoved the sun-touched boy away. "Or would you rather I go?" Rowena blinked at the little red-haired girl with dangerous brown eyes. The golden boy winked at Rowena before grabbing a ruby-encrusted sword out of thin air and rushed the centaur happily. The other boy seemed glad for the help.  
  
"Who are you?" Rowena managed to whisper. The red head smiled.  
  
"I'm Lady Helga Hufflepuff of the House of Hufflepuff. That boy with the dark hair is Sir Salazar Slytherin of the House of Slytherin. And the idiot I just kicked out is Prince Godric Gryffindor, the Prince of Elysian." Rowena's eyes widened at the titles, especially the last one. "What's your name by the way?"  
  
"I'm Rowena Ravenclaw." Rowena said gruffly.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. Are you lost?" Rowena shook her head as the shock began to wear off and anger for her family returned.  
  
"No. My parents want to marry me off to an old man I don't even know. You're not going to send me back to them, are you?" Helga laughed.  
  
"We're just children like you! But don't worry; if you don't want to go back to them you can always go back to Elysian with us. That's where we live since Ric lets us." Rowena thought about her answer for a long time before she glanced towards the two boys coming towards them. The centaur had long since made its escape into the dense forest.  
  
"Alright, I will." Rowena said.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"The good old days." Helga muttered. "Before our parents were obsessed with marrying us off to the first person of the opposite sex." Rowena nodded. She could still remember the anger her father showed when she had returned to the village to tell him that she was going to be living in the Elysian palace. Everyone knew of the earth capital and its monarchs. To be chosen to live there was more than a great honor. It was a dream come true.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Rowena muttered distantly. "The good old days."  
  
  
  
Star starred at her reflection in the mirror. Her mask was set and her appearance was filled with heavenly beauty. Feeling excited and terrified at the same time, Star took a deep breath and made her way to the party.  
  
  
  
"Good evening, Your Majesty." Godric said from behind Endymion. The guardian jumped and smirked nervously when Godric came towards him. "I didn't frighten you, did I? Your reputation can be daunted by such minimal things as shock." Endymion laughed. Godric was dressed in the golden robes that Salazar had suggested earlier and he had managed to tame his wild sun- dipped hair after hours of magic use from Salazar, Helga, and Rowena combined. He readjusted the golden mask fixed on his face.  
  
"I suppose so." Glancing to make sure that no one was watching, Endymion leaned closer to his prince and whispered into his ear. "It has come to my attention that the Moon Princess has made some sort of bet with the other Senshi that she will win the heart of the Elysian Prince. Have you heard something about this?" Godric nodded and suppressed a grin. Endymion was dressed very wonderfully as well. He wore a white tuxedo and he wore a white mask. If a person looked at him from behind, they probably would have thought that he was a ghost of some kind.  
  
"I don't mean to sound cruel, Endymion, but this is your problem now. Make me proud, won't you?" Endymion smiled and watched as his prince left him to find Salazar, Helga and Rowena. They were all talking with Uranus, Neptune, and Jupiter. The rest of the Senshi were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Ah, so the little wizard has come to join us at last." Neptune said as Uranus raised her wine glass in greeting. "How have you been fairing? Hopefully Usagi hadn't gotten it into her mind that she loves you as well. Her eye has already been ensnared by both of your charming princes." Godric and Salazar smirked at each other while Helga and Rowena giggled behind their hands.  
  
Salazar was dressed in bottle green robes and his hair was perfectly combed back. He glowed with anticipation for the party to properly begin (which basically meant that he was searching for the right woman to ask for a dance). He wore a hunter green mask. Rowena was dressed in a soft azure blue dress which grazed the floor and around her neck was a single crystal teardrop. She wore a bronze mask. Helga wore an orange dress which covered almost her entire body (save for her neck). She also wore an orange mask.  
  
Uranus was dressed in a black tuxedo with a black bow tie and a white under shirt. Her earrings glowed in the beautiful light and plastered onto the forehead of her brown mask was a single topaz jewel which bespoke her nobility. Neptune was dressed with much more femininity than her companion. She wore a beautiful aquamarine green dress which fitted her figure perfectly. Around her neck were beads of mother-of-pearl and two black pearls winked at onlookers from her earlobes. She wore a crown made from delicate turquoise and her mask was a dark aquamarine with several tiny pearls lining the eye holes. Jupiter wore a long ball gown made of hunter green, her hair tied up on her head and carefully braided so that little emeralds could be placed all around her head. Her mask was a soft green which glowed in the light, an emerald sparkling at her forehead.  
  
"There are nobles from the Earth tonight." Jupiter commented as she watched a pair of grown nobles waltz to the soothing music. High above them was a diamond chandelier glowing at every turn of the waltz. There was a long and winding white marble staircase that led into the midnight blue tiles. The ceiling-to-floor windows opened up into separate little balconies for individual couples so that no one would feel crowded.  
  
"How can you tell?" Rowena asked curiously.  
  
"It's the way that they hold themselves." Jupiter said. "And their aura feels different as well. It's more alive." Just as she spoke, a delicate hand touched Salazar on his shoulder. He turned to see who was behind him and stiffened. His mouth was lying something, forgotten, on the floor and his eyes would have popped out of his head if they were any larger.  
  
A beautiful little girl smiled up at him. Her liquid brown eyes glittered with excitement and with black eye shadow. Her hair was braided so as to crown her head with holly leaves as well as onyx stones. She wore a skin- tight black dress, which left little to the imagination but also curiosity to what lay beneath. Giggling, Saturn drew a black-gloved hand to her mouth in amusement to Salazar's expression.  
  
"Good evening!" Godric said as he came towards her. Kissing her knuckles, Godric jabbed Salazar in the ribs to wake him up. Blinking several times and clearing his throat, Salazar managed to ask the Senshi of Saturn to dance. Once they were on the dance floor, they received a rather large amount of personal space since no one wanted to get too close to the Senshi of Destruction and whatever poor soul she had entranced with her dark magic.  
  
"So the little guardian has arrived at last." Godric turned to find the four sisters from the fighting arena back and grinning madly. "Any idea where your precious Star is hiding?" Godric didn't like the women, especially because of their insistence of making either Star or Godric the possessor of someone. Putting on his most charming smile, Godric disarmed the women immediately.  
  
"I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure of seeing her yet." Avery snorted.  
  
"You are playing with fire." She warned coyly. "You've already seen her fight a man. A MAN! What would everyone think of you if you allowed a woman to do the fighting for you?" All four sisters found this incredibly hilarious since they began to giggle madly behind their perfectly manicured hands.  
  
"If you believe what you say so infinitely, why don't you challenge her yourselves? Or are you simply cowardly fools who hide behind their men because you don't have the balls to do anything about it?" Uranus said silkily as she sipped her wine from a large goblet. The sisters blushed and turned up their noses, pretending that they hadn't heard anything.  
  
"Do you think anyone would mind if we danced?" Rowena whispered to Jupiter nervously.  
  
"I don't really want to dance." Helga muttered, her face turning as red as her hair. Uranus and Neptune laughed.  
  
"Well, either way, we'll see you on the dance floor if you decide to join us!" They immediately went out onto the dance floor hand-in hand. Together, their graceful movements earned them a respectful amount of space as the nobility stepped back, admiring the couple. Once the dance was over, several women came towards Uranus, their eyes glowing with excitement.  
  
"Can you teach us to dance as you did?" Several of them asked. Uranus laughed loudly and grinned.  
  
"Are you sure you want to dance with a girl?" Most of them didn't understand but a few (who had seen Uranus fight) blushed and ran towards their mothers. Neptune and Uranus laughed cruelly at the embarrassed nobles as they continued to weave in and out of the other dancers.  
  
Jupiter eventually got asked to dance and Rowena and Helga were soon asked by Zoisite and Malicite to dance (since neither was interested in the opposite sex). Rowena was actually a wonderful dancer and Helga wasn't so bad (after a while since she tended to step on people's feet when she was nervous). Jupiter was asked to dance by a very handsome courtier so she went off with him, blushing and not bothering to look back at a lonely Godric. The four sisters went off to dance with their husbands and making sure to spread untrue gossip wherever they heard it.  
  
Some time towards the middle of the party, a moonlight hand touched Godric's shoulder. He turned to discover Princess Serenity looking directly at him.  
  
"Do you know where Prince Endymion is? He promised me a dance and I wish to have it." Godric, thanking whatever God would listen that she hadn't wanted to dance with him, pointed her in any direction. She smiled and went off to find Endymion with a very un-princess-like smirk on her porcelain features.  
  
Sighing, Godric glanced around the suddenly silent room. He looked up where everyone's eyes had gone and his own eyes widened. There stood a single, beautiful woman. She wore a golden dress with rubies encrusted at her modest but not entirely puritan neckline. Her golden curls were drawn up to be pined loosely to the sides of her head, where diamonds were placed all around her scalp, making her glow. Watching all of them with a black mask, she walked down the steps regally.  
  
The hautboy (the person who blew a large horn and announced those who came) recovered faster than those around him and raised his horn. After a loud shriek from his instrument, he yelled out the woman's title (even though everyone was so quite a pin drop would have sounded like an explosion).  
  
"Introducing her most Royal Highness, the Princess Selena Phantom Star, Goddess of Startica and the sovereign of Life!" Everyone began to whisper amongst each other nervously and excitedly. Princess Selena didn't look at anyone, simply swept into the ball room and began to walk. Godric stood in her path just as she was about to pass him. Her eyes were a vibrant green.  
  
"Yes?" Her voice was beautiful; like the rays of light during sunrise, each note of her vocal cords pitched to perfection. Warmth surrounded every word.  
  
"You are the heir of Startica?" Godric asked curiously.  
  
"I am she." Princess Selena said. "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Godric Gryffindor." Godric said as he bowed to her. "I've heard of you." Princess Selena said nothing as Godric simply starred at her for a long time. "Do you happen to know where your guardian, Senshi Star is?" This question caught Princess Selena by surprise but Godric could see no reaction save for her piercing eyes. After a moment of composing herself, Princess Selena smiled warmly.  
  
"I'm afraid that she has returned to my palace for safety reasons. She will not be coming tonight." Godric's face fell and Princess Selena could see it, despite his mask.  
  
"Oh." He said.  
  
"Sir Godric, would you like to dance with me?" Godric glanced up at Princess Selena and starred deeply into her green eyes. Perhaps . . . perhaps all of those born from Startica had green eyes like that. Surely Star would have said something, wouldn't she? After all, Star had seemed prepared to go to the party.  
  
"It would be my pleasure." Godric said as he bowed again. He didn't see the amused smile on Princess Selena's face as she allowed him to lead her onto the shocked dance floor.  
  
  
  
Amber Evans Potter: *silence* It's not fair! Everyone left me behind to go to the party! Well, some of you might be wondering why Star isn't here to keep me company, but she said that she had better things to do than *sniff* hang out with a loser like me who *sniff* couldn't even update properly! *bursts into tears* But fear not! I'll have the next chapter out soon! I promise! Now, please review, won't you? It would be very nice of you *raises eyebrows suggestively* and there will be a special guest star in the next chapter. Let me just say that Sly is gonna kill me when he finds out. ^.^ Review! 


	10. The Masquerade Ball: Part Two

Disclaimer: I'm sick of trying to justify myself to you peo-, *dodges flying fruit* Hey! Can't I even tell you I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon before you all kill me for taking so long? I'm sorry! *dodges various pointy objects*  
  
A/N: *sniff* Thank you, Cynical Slytherin, for reviewing my last chapter. I'm sorry I made all of you wait so long for the next chapter! I've been in a sort of craze with some other things I've been doing. Sorry!  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
  
  
  
Godric felt rather guilty for enjoying the way that Princess Selena swayed in his arms, her piercing green eyes starring at him with the same intensity that Star had whenever she was in his presence. Other nobles were watching them dance, most of the young men rather jealous of him for grabbing the attention of the ever beautiful and elusive heir of Startica.  
  
Princess Selena was feeling incredibly nervous. She had never really danced with anyone before, not even Morpheus of whom her guardian was so fond. She was what was known as the 'odd princess' because she usually shied away from social occasions and stayed in the shadows when her presence was mandatory. Dancing with Godric was like dancing with a star. His hair glowed sun-dipped gold and his eyes sparkled cobalt in the soft lighting. Those who watched them would have thought they were old lovers reunited.  
  
Across the dance floor, Salazar and Saturn snickered as the two made their presence known by sweeping unconsciously through the gawking dance floor. Saturn fit perfectly into Salazar's inviting arms and as he moved, Saturn seemed to read his thoughts because she moved in the same way. Looking closely at her, Salazar smirked.  
  
"Tell me more about your planet. I'm curious to know more about you." Saturn smiled rather sadly and bit her lower lip. After a moment of careful thought, she nodded her head.  
  
"My planet has often been said to be the 'Planet of Death'. When a Goddess dies, her body is buried in my planet's soil because only my planet has enough power within its soil to handle a Goddess's blood." Salazar tilted his head as the music changed into a softer melody with strokes of a guitar.  
  
"Goddess blood?" He asked as he twirled her tiny form away from his body and then back into his waiting arms.  
  
"Goddess blood is poison to a land." Saturn explained as she curtsied to him (as was demanded of the particular dance they were doing). "Some Goddesses have deadlier blood than others. If a drop of Star's blood, for example, were to so much as touch the Moon Kingdom, then this Empire would crumble to pieces before the end of six days and seven nights." Salazar shuddered at yet another fatalistic quality that Star possessed. She actually reminded him of Godric, who was often thrusted into the limelight because of his title.  
  
"Your planet is a graveyard?" Salazar asked, trying to change the subject even if that subject turned out to be depressing.  
  
"Yes. It is the Planet of Death, Silence, and Destruction." Saturn explained. "When my parents died and I recovered for the shock and mourning of their deaths, I took on my role as the Grim Reaper with a passionate longing. I began to destroy planets and even some minor stars were destroyed in the process of my destructive nature." Saturn's eyes filled with sorrow while remembering some of these obviously painful memories. "That was when I first met Star. As the guardian of all stars and innocent life, it was her duty to challenge me in order to protect the stars of the Universe."  
  
"So what happened?" Salazar asked.  
  
"I remember that I was not only very arrogant but also very merciless at the time." Saturn confessed. "Every opponent that I came across fell to their knees before me and I would often kill those who opposed me no matter how they begged for my mercy. That was when I received my reputation as the sovereign of destruction. But Star was quieter and quicker back then, and she fought valiantly. She challenged me and won. With my defeat, she showed me mercy and taught me to live life without hurting others. That is why she is my eternal master and my dearest friend."  
  
Salazar nodded understandingly. He could now understand why so many feared Saturn. She had an aura that was a dangerous calm, but it seemed to be dimmer than it once was. Indeed, he didn't know what he would have done in her situation.  
  
"Salazar!" At the sound of a most unwanted voice, Salazar made a choking sound and tried to run. Unfortunately, whoever was behind him grabbed his arm and whirled him around to face her! A deathly beautiful young woman with shocking golden curls and huge baby blue eyes smiled coyly at him. She wore a dark green dress (with a green mask), which not only complimented his outfit but also revealed more about her body than it should have.  
  
"Princess Yaspn." Poor Salazar placed his most charming smile upon his face before he noticed two figures coming towards him. The man was tall with slightly blond-brown hair and green eyes. He wore a blue tuxedo and a green mask. On his left arm was a very noble woman with sharp crimson eyes and midnight black hair. The two Slytherin nobles came towards their son regally.  
  
"Hello Salazar." His mother, Lady Amolfy said. Salazar wanted to cower before them but instead, his jaw tensed and he glared angrily. They were the ones who were trying to smash his hopes for a wonderful marriage. He wanted a love like the one that his best friend's parents possessed. Their smiles brightened whenever they saw each other and they would often be caught kissing in the hallways before they ran off to a meeting with other countries. All of the palace's residents always teased them about their lovey dovey tendencies.  
  
"Hello mum, dad." Salazar said between clenched teeth. After a moment of glaring at them, his grimace turned into a sinister smirk. "I'd like to introduce you to Saturn. Saturn, these are my parents." Saturn, sensing evil ambition, didn't curtsy or even incline her head.  
  
"What a fascinating young lady." Amolfy commented with a smirk to match her son's. "What country are you from? Or are you one of the Moon's royals?" Saturn knew right off the bat that she disliked these people. She couldn't quite believe that Salazar was their son but then again, if Usagi was the Queen's daughter then most anything was possible.  
  
"I am not a noble." Saturn said rather coldly (she was aloud to be rude to whomever she pleased because of her status). Amolfy's charming smile disappeared and she was preparing to snap at her son for being stupid enough for dancing with anyone below the status of 'noble' (in her mind, a slave). "I am a Queen." Saturn added. Her eyes were impassive and . . . terrible. Salazar could have kissed her.  
  
"Really?" Amolfy said with obvious interest. Princess Yaspn was starring at Saturn in shock and terror. And jealousy. "The Queen of what, may I ask?" Saturn took a deep breath and prepared to recite the shorter version her title.  
  
"I am Queen Saturn of the planet Saturn. I am the Goddess," Yaspn's face became paler and Amolfy's face became even more interested, "of Destruction and Silence. I am also one of the outer Senshi who protect this kingdom." Amolfy seemed about ready to hug her son for finding such a catch. Princess Yaspn on the other hand was prepared to go strangle Saturn and then herself.  
  
"It is wonderful to meet you, Your Majesty. Will we be seeing you in our home on Earth?" Amolfy asked in a purr. She was obviously trying to butter Saturn up with compliments. Saturn wasn't fooled.  
  
"Perhaps. I have many duties and my leader is very strict on my attendance and my work effort because of the Moon's dependence on the security that I provide for them. I must ask the Queen." Saturn said. This wasn't altogether false but it wasn't the entire truth. The two Slytherin nobles nodded and made their way back through the crowd (wanting their son to continue doing whatever it was that he was doing before they'd gotten there). Salazar smirked terribly as they left and turned to Saturn. Picking her up and twirling her in the air, he received a happy and surprised giggle.  
  
"Thank you!" He said. Saturn blushed.  
  
"You're welcome." She said. "I don't often get to speak with others. I'm not accustomed to being very polite." Salazar laughed and twirled Saturn into the next dance, not even saying a word to Princess Yaspn. She was left fuming, her face turning bright red with rage and humiliation. Her engagement to Salazar was obviously terminated.  
  
  
  
Princess Selena and Godric watched the entire scene take place with mischievous little grins on their faces. They even watched when Princess Yaspn left the ballroom, her face a very bright red. She would have tripped over her dress if she had been walking any faster! As Godric and Princess Selena twirled around and around, Princess Selena took a deep breath and titled her head slightly.  
  
"Godric, may I speak to you in private? I have something which I wish to speak to you about." Godric nodded and led the beautiful masked princess to a free balcony. No one was around and there were a lot of other free balconies so Princess Selena closed the glass French doors and turned to Godric. The moonlight glowed all around her, making every feature glow and every shadow pitch black. It was truly a magical night.  
  
Godric was looking out over the garden far below them. Golden and silver roses swayed in the darkness to a tune only the stars could hear. The light from the Earth reflected placidly down on them, casting long and very dark shadows; making everything dream-like. Beyond the golden rose patch was a shimmering blue lake, which reflected the brilliant stars high above them. On other balconies other butterfly couples with very colorful gowns and costumes were either kissing each other passionately or telling each other secrets. The balconies were far enough apart for privacy's sake but they were also close enough that love could be seen in their eyes.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about Your Majesty?" Godric asked nervously. He turned to find Princess Selena starring at him hard, her emerald eyes boring into his own cobalt ones. She took a deep, long breath and then let it all out very slowly to calm her and her racing heart.  
  
"I want to tell you who I really am. And I want to tell you where Star really is." Godric leapt at the last part and looked at her hopefully. Princess Selena opened her mouth but then a slight frown formed on her blood red lips. "But before I do, I want to know why you are so excited about my mentioning of Senshi Star?" The last part seemed to be an after thought and Godric blushed at her words. Looking out over the roses, Godric's face gradually relaxed and he chuckled.  
  
"I don't know why I'm so interested in her, but every single time I've seen her I get this funny feeling in my stomach." He started to say. Princess Selena was paying absolute attention to him, her hands clasped tightly behind her back. "She glows. Not just literally but there's something about her which draws me closer. In the same way a moth is drawn to a flame. Sometimes I just want to . . . kiss her. I think I love her." Princess Selena starred at him mutely for a long time.  
  
"How could you just love her? You only met her today." Godric shrugged, not even bothering to look at the bristling star Goddess. If anyone had taken the time to look at her from one of the many balconies close to him or her, they might have thought that the star princess was jealous of her absent guardian.  
  
"I told you I don't know. But my parents met the same way. They're so in love it makes people sick sometimes!" He laughed. "I love them being in love. I know they're happy together and I always wonder what it would be like to love someone as much as they love each other. I think I know now how they feel." Godric smiled at Princess Selena and was a little shocked to discover that she was shaking violently.  
  
"I want to show you my secret." She whispered. "Only five people in all the Universe know who I really am. Three of them are dead, one is forbidden from curious eyes for all eternity, and the last is Senshi Star. I want you to know me as well."  
  
Godric wasn't quite sure why, but he leaned forward eagerly. She was in the full moonlight and her entire body glowed. Eyes a haunting green, skin the perfect tanned gold; she could have passed for an angel. Her golden dress with rubies encrusted at her neckline threw shadows every time she twisted in the slightest bit. Diamonds drew up her soft golden curls loosely to the sides of her head, where diamonds were placed all around her scalp, making her glow. If she'd had a pair of wings, she could have been an angel.  
  
Reaching for her midnight black mask, she very slowly began to peal it away. Ever so slowly, Godric realized that he was anxiously, breathlessly, excitedly waiting for her face.  
  
"I'll show you my face." She whispered quietly again. As she nearly pulled her mask off, the door to the balcony was pushed open! A drunken man in a green tuxedo and stained blue shirt swayed dangerously and then tottered towards the edge of the marble railing.  
  
"Hey babes, wanna have some fun?" He slurred, his hand coming to rest on Princess Selena's bare shoulder. She tried to push him away but he put his lips to her neck. Godric, who suddenly felt more than plain jealousy, struck out with blind rage at the abomination that dared to set a finger on the princess. The man gasped and then fell away from Princess Selena to land unceremoniously on the floor.  
  
"Thank you Prince Godric." Selena whispered breathlessly. Godric was about to reply but he suddenly remembered what she had called him. She breathlessly took up the sides of her gown and began to rush for the door. "Have a good night." She said hurriedly as she left.  
  
"Wait a minute Princess! I'm not done talking to you yet!" Godric hurried after her only to discover that she was gone. Mars and Mercury came towards him curiously. Mars had crimson roses braided into her raven black hair and her crimson dress showed off her perfect, creamy legs. Her eyes were adorned with red eye shadow and a crown of fire burned merrily on her head (she also wore a red mask).  
  
Mercury was wearing a beautiful azure gown that ended right below her knees. Her figure was closely outlined and she wore white gloves. On her forehead in place of a crown were several sapphires plastered against her creamy white skin. She wore a light blue mask that seemed to be covered in misty glacier ice. She and Mars opposed each other in everything but color.  
  
"I've never seen her leave so quickly before." Mercury commented when the Star Princess was gone. Godric looked after her longingly, wondering why she had left so quickly. Had he said or done something that had frightened her off? "Maybe she had to find Star?" Mars shrugged her thin, bare shoulders. Mercury glanced at Godric sympathetically.  
  
"Who knows? No one even sees her unless she wishes to be seen." Mars said as she moved to go back into the crowd of dancers.  
  
"Where is she from?" Godric asked curiously. Mars glanced back at him and stood closer so that they could speak of the soft murmuring of the other voices in the large ballroom.  
  
"She's from the Kingdom of Startica. If she wished it, she could probably take over the Moon Empire without the aid of an army. Star is her guardian and she rules over the Senshi so just one word from that princess, and the entire universe would be at her disposal." Mercury said. "You're lucky to have spoken to her at all. She's not a very social person."  
  
"She wanted to show me her face." Godric commented. Mercury gasped and Mars starred at him in disbelief.  
  
"No one has seen her face!" Mercury said. "She might have really wanted to tell you something important!" Godric starred after her wearily.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Note:  
  
Lady Amolfy - Lucius Malfoy Princess Yaspn - Pansy Perkinson  
  
Amber Evans Potter: *sipping some champagne* I need to celebrate a little bit too, right? I'm finally alone with my mind at peace. *sigh* It's kinda nice without at least one of my muses reeking havoc throughout my poor little mind! *bursts into tears* But fear not! I'll have the next chapter out sooner than the last one! I promise! Now, please review, won't you? It would be very nice of you *raises champagne glass suggestively* the next chapter will be a jump into the future (I'd say about a few months). ^.^ *hiccup!* Review! 


	11. Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measu...

Disclaimer: *runs towards Godric and Salazar* Can . . . I . . . own . . . you? *The two boys look at her as if she's crazy and then start attacking her* Ahhh!!! All right, I get it! I don't own you! Stop it!!  
  
A/N: *sniff* Thank you to everyone for reviewing my last chapter. I'm sorry I made all of you wait so long for the next chapter! I've been in a sort of craze with some other things I've been doing. Sorry!  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
  
  
  
"Now thrust upward and then use the spell!" Godric did just that, several seconds faster than his teacher could tell him. He wore a pair of black robes, a red bandana keeping his hair out of his eyes as he twirled his sword around and rammed it upwards into the practice dummy. With a loud shout, the practice dummy went flying in several different pieces. Breathing hard, he could hear clapping and he blushed when he saw several noble women starring at him hungrily. Wiping some sweat off of his forehead (and making the girls swoon) he went into a nearby tent, which would get him out of the girls' view.  
  
A warm hand touched his shoulder and Godric smirked up at his uncle. Orion White Gryffindor smirked at his favorite and only nephew. Godric laughed when he saw how he glared wearily out of the tent at the girls who had begun to call for Godric to go back outside and show more of his 'splendid swordplay'. Sighing and ruffling his nephew's (and godson's) hair, Orion steered him out of the tent and into the safety of the Elysian castle.  
  
Orion was a very handsome man. His golden hair brushed the nap of his neck and his blue eyes danced with mischief. He wore a pair of golden robes and in one hand he held a practice sword while in the other was his wand.  
  
"I didn't see them sneak up behind me. Large fan club you have there, Ric." Orion said with a sly smirk as Godric toweled himself off. His sword was tied to his waist with its silver scabbard gleaming in the wonderful sunlight. Godric smiled at his uncle.  
  
"Well, Orion, maybe we shouldn't have practiced outside." Orion scratched his golden hair and batted his innocent-looking blue eyes at Godric.  
  
"Are you implying that I actually ASKED for them to come specifically to see YOU?" He asked with mock innocence. Godric sighed and punched his uncle lightly in the shoulder. "And by the way, you hit like a girl." This definitely got to Godric, who punched his uncle a little harder. "Okay! I take it back! No need to get violent with your dear old uncle Orion!" Godric grinned.  
  
"Just don't do it again, alright? I'm not interested in any of those girls." Orion smirked a little at an idea.  
  
"Did you happen to fall for a certain goddess on the Moon?" At the look in Godric's face, Orion plunged on. "Well, it can't be the Moon Princess, Endymion and Darien already informed your parents of your obvious disinterest in her." Godric's mouth fell open. "Saturn has been claimed, Uranus and Neptune are lovers; at least I think so. Am I right? Who else is there?" Orion was having obvious trouble remembering the names of the Senshi. He was getting uncomfortably close to his actually object of desire.  
  
"No, it's none of them." Godric said. Orion kept looking at him with puppy dog eyes until his nephew couldn't take it anymore. "Her name is Star." He finally confided, sighing and sitting down on an ivory bench. Orion sat beside him eagerly. "I met her during the battle; she's the leader of the Senshi." His uncle's eyes widened with delight.  
  
"Did you invite her to the Earth?" He asked curiously. Orion tended to be very curious about his godson's life. After all, Orion had no one else to spoil; not even a son of his own so Godric was the next best person. Godric sighed at his uncle's words.  
  
"Yes, I did, but she's so busy training her Senshi all the time. I don't even know how she feels about me or even men in general. She's rather violent from what I've heard. I don't think I'll ever see her again." Orion's smirk vanished at the note of sadness in Godric's voice.  
  
"Don't worry; we're sure to see her around soon. After all, who wouldn't fall in love with someone like you, um?" Orion said, clapping his nephew on the shoulders good-naturedly. "Now, let's go see if Noomy's around." Godric laughed at his uncle's suggestion. Surely going to see his other favorite uncle would be fun. After all, Numair Lunar Gryffindor was always a nice person to visit.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hit higher! That's her weakness!" Star's cold voice rang off the arena walls. She watched the fight angrily, her dagger clicking against her thigh as she kept an unconscious beat to the movements of each attack. Sometimes she would have to start the rhythm anew since each kick and punch became more labored and slower. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn had long since returned to their respective posts. When Saturn left, being the last, Star had grown tenser and sterner.  
  
"Now jump away, thrust, and-, GET UP MERCURY!!!" Star's sharp and angry voice resounded throughout the arena. The soldiers of the Moon had long since scurried away from anywhere near that particular area of the palace. They had never seen Star so uptight and angry, and they knew better than to push her with their rowdiness. Jupiter and Mercury had been fighting; a jumpy Mars and Venus were forced to watch.  
  
"Star, I can't breathe!" Mercury gasped, clutching her cramping stomach and wheezing as she tried to get back up. Her knees trembled, however, and she couldn't bring herself up for more than a few seconds before collapsing again. Star was about to snap at Mercury when Mars came towards her. Slapping her hard across the face, silence followed as the Senshi of Fire and Passion glared at her leader in horror and fury.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?! You're going to kill her! We've been training for three days straight!" Star starred at Mars, her gloved hand touching her reddening cheek. At first she was too shocked to react, her bottle green eyes filled with astonishment and hurt. Eyes narrowing to slits of emerald, Star's Senshi uniform began to gradually glow black. Her white gloves, her skirt, her leotard, her earrings, her choker, even her tiara began to turn black.  
  
"You . . . hit . . . me . . . ." She hissed dangerously, her green eyes glowing a dangerous black. "I . . . must . . . kill . . . ." She whispered under her breath. All of the Senshi gasped and took a visible step away from her. Star suddenly came back to herself, clapping a hand over her mouth in horror. She ran away from them and straight into her room where she locked the door hurriedly. Throwing herself on the bed, she wept loud and long. She had been working so hard! Why was this happening to her?! Why was everything falling apart around her as she stood there, helpless to stop it?!  
  
  
  
"Master, her power is beginning to fade." Beryll whispered as she starred intently into her crystal ball. She was lying, propped up against her master's naked chest. He stroked her skin gently, his eyes following the swift movements of her hands as she starred intently into her crystal. Beryll shifted her legs slightly so that they curled backwards to entangle with her master's legs. She breathed a sigh of contentment when he grazed her shoulder with a hot kiss.  
  
"Where is she now?" Her master whispered, his eyes still following her long fingers. Beryll sighed and turned back towards her crystal. The bed of darkness they were laying on was devoid of blankets or sheets (their location the floor) and the only light in the room came from the snake tattooed on the master's arm, the crystal ball, and Beryll's gray skin.  
  
Any youmas who dared to enter the room were quickly and easily destroyed on the spot. Two foolish creatures had done just that and their ashes were still on the floor, where Beryll had quickly relieved them of their lives.  
  
"The same place she's been for the past two weeks. She's in her room and she's refused food of any kind. The stars have been blocked from her, making her constant stream of magic lesson to nearly nothing. She won't even speak to her Senshi." The master trailed hot kisses down his minion's soft neck and delighted in her moans of pleasure.  
  
"Then the time is fast arriving for our plan to be set into motion." He whispered tantalizingly. Turning her over and banishing the crystal ball swiftly, the master proceeded to once again devour his prey.  
  
  
  
Star starred out of her window, her body in a fetal position as she rocked herself back and forth. Her mask was nowhere to be found, her hair was plastered all around her neck and face, and a yawning gash screamed agonizingly over both of her wrists. They weren't bleeding (which would have doomed the Empire) but rather were burnt and bruised. She wiped away crystalline tears and glared at her reflection in the window, cursing herself for her weakness.  
  
"Star, that's enough." Star didn't look up at Morpheus as he materialized behind her. His hair was that same cobalt blue (identical to HIS eyes) and reached his shoulder blades. One of his eyes was cat-like and hazel while the other was large and a piercing black. His skin was an empty black with specks of white color which gave the illusion that he was a stolen piece of outer space. This time he wore a royal blue body suit with a black streak over his left shoulder.  
  
Star drew her wrists over her knees, not even allowing herself to wince at the biting pain that this simple act caused. Morpheus grabbed her left hand and turned the palm up so that he could see the brown and dark purple scab trying to form. Puss leaked from her wounds but she ignored it all the more for the pain that inflicted on her. His glare intensified at the sight.  
  
"Just because you're Immortal doesn't mean that you can't react negatively to an infection. Why are you doing this to yourself?" Star still refused to look at the man that she loved as a brother. After a long silence, her cracked voice filled the moonlight room. She even closed her eyes to block out the reality of her words.  
  
"I hurt myself so that HE won't be on my mind." She said. Biting her lip until it bled, more tears streamed down her face. "But it doesn't help. I think about HIM all the more." Morpheus shook his head, his cool palm against the burn on Star's wrist as he healed it.  
  
"I know you want to see Godric." He said gently. She stiffened at the name and pulled her hand back angrily. "If you continue to train yourself like this, your power will leave you and Death or any other dark spirit can take over your body. You need a break from this planet." At these words, Star's head snapped up, her tearstained and bleeding face glaring at Morpheus.  
  
"And where do you propose I go?" She demanded angrily. Morpheus starred at her for a long time before he sighed.  
  
"Go to a planet that you've never been to before. Forget about any form of training, allow the other Senshi to relax, and after two years, return to this place if you really wish to. That's all Destiny and Fate are allowing me to say." Star scowled him fiercely as he vanished from the room to leave her alone with her pain and her thoughts.  
  
She considered her options. If Destiny and Fate had told Morpheus something directly, it meant that this would most likely be good for her. Listening to them for once wouldn't hurt so Star began to contemplate where she could possibly go as she continued to heal herself slowly, (she wasn't nearly as good a healer as Saturn was).  
  
She could always go to Startica, her home. Her princess would probably be waiting for her. Star chuckled at the thought. But Startica was lonely now and she didn't think she could stand more painful memories at the moment. The next option would be visiting Pluto, but Pluto didn't live on a planet. She lived in the between area of the dimensions, the everywhere-but-nowhere places. Star didn't think that was where she was meant to go either.  
  
She could always visit Saturn. The youngest Senshi was always alone, and she never had anyone to talk to. Her deaf, blind, and mute servants were terribly loyal and hard working, but they were nothing but servants. Even if anyone managed to communicate to them that they didn't have to be slaves their entire lives, they could have never been able to understand. Shaking her head, Star knew she wasn't destined to go there either. Perhaps Saturn would have liked to go with her wherever she was going?  
  
Contemplating Morpheus' words, several stood out vividly in her mind. Her Senshi were meant to take a break as well. ALL OF THEM. At the thought, her eyes widened and she couldn't help but start laughing. It wasn't a happy laugh but soon she couldn't have stopped no matter how hard she tried. Finally she controlled herself enough to stand from her position at last. Her muscles were cramped and sour, moaning under their abuse.  
  
Perhaps . . . had he meant HER as well? The more that Star thought about it, the more she knew that she was right. She transformed into her Senshi form and grabbed her mask, tying it deftly as she stormed out of her room. Venus, who had been walking by worriedly, was shocked to see her leader suddenly crackling with energy. As she walked, Star realized how much she wanted to leave the Moon, even for a short time. She had to get away from this place before she drove herself mad.  
  
At long last, Star reached the very edge of the Palace grounds. The bare and empty moon dust met her gaze and nothingness promised its comfort to her in the dimming light. A dark shadow seemed to cradle what was not touched by the Silver Moon Empire. If there wasn't a palace, the Moon would be nothing but an empty planet, like a silver graveyard. The Moon would have been a reflection of Saturn's planet, only tempests of black clouds wouldn't surround this planet. Not bothering to look back at the Silver Millennium Kingdom, Star kept on walking into the nothingness that was the other piece of the Moon. She knew exactly where she was going and who she was planning to meet.  
  
  
  
Note:  
  
Orion White Gryffindor - Sirius Black *heheh, you had to have known he was coming!*  
  
Numair Lunar Gryffindor (Noomy) - Remus Lupin *they're brothers with James if you haven't figured that out*  
  
Amber Evans Potter: *groaning loudly* I wish I'd known hangovers hurt this bad. I wouldn't have gotten so drunk.  
  
Salazar: WHEN AM I GOING TO GET TO MAKE-OUT WITH SATURN?!?!  
  
Helga: I still wanna be a tall man! Why did you make me a SHORT girl?!  
  
Rowena: I'm out of books. I need more books to research the Senshi and their power. Where do they get it? Why is it in them? Do ordinary humans have it?  
  
Princess Yaspn: I WANT TO MAKE-OUT WITH SALAZAR RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
Salazar: Meep! *runs away with Princess Yaspn running after him*  
  
Star: *starring off into space* which planet could they have been talking about?  
  
Godric: *not listening to anyone* I hate having a fan club. Why do I always have to have a fan club in every life I have? Do I really look like I want one?  
  
Amber Evans Potter: *groan* No loud noises please. And stop asking me questions! Just send me a review and I'll feel better. Thanks. 


	12. The Unknown Moon Senshi

Disclaimer: *runs towards Godric and Salazar* Can . . . I . . . own . . . you? *The two boys look at her as if she's crazy and then start attacking her* Ahhh!!! All right, I get it! I don't own you! Stop it!!  
  
A/N: *sniff* Thank you to everyone for reviewing my last chapter. I'm sorry I made all of you wait so long for the next chapter! I've been in a sort of craze with some other things I've been doing. Sorry!  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
  
  
  
Star walked confidently through the area of the Dark Side of the Moon. Where others would have cowered behind every shadow and every outcrop of rock for protection, she walked boldly in the open, daring any youma to attack her. The creatures of the darkness knew her and dared not attack. They knew that she looked relaxed, but her daggers were out and that meant a fraction of a second more for her to rip them to shreds. Instead they tried catcalls, little curses or even love oaths to see her reaction. They were greeted with nothing but cold indifference as she continued trudging through the snow-like ground.  
  
The Dark Side of the Moon had been feared for eons. There were dark stories, such as a hideously ugly troll-of-a goddess living there and offering pathetic souls a way out of their miserable lives. Other Gods were said to have walked through that horribly cursed place; a place feared even above the darkness of the planet Saturn or Pluto. It was feared so much because it was a dark reflection of the Silver Millennium kingdom. Everyone knew of the kingdom's light, but only those select few knew of its eternal darkness. Star refused to slow her grueling pace, even when her muscles cramped and her lungs begged for a break.  
  
Several youma's flashed by, their insane laughter following as they hurried out of Star's line of vision (and her range). The Moon's youmas were the darkest and the most powerful that Star knew of (and she had traveled far and wide). These creatures were the most beautiful, the most insane, and the most dangerous.  
  
And they were the most intelligent of all youmas.  
  
"And who do we have here?" A voice above Star called down smugly. Star stopped and looked up at the dark mountain of moon dust from whence the voice had come. Narrowing her eyes, Star unconsciously tapped her daggers behind her back. The man who came down from above her crossed his arms superiorly in front of his chest, one eyebrow raised cynically. "A little Senshi."  
  
The youma was tall and handsome, his ice blue hair tossing in the dry wind of the Dark Moon. He wore an ice blue bodysuit that left little to the imagination and two small silver hoop earrings on one elf-like ear. His smirk grew when his ice blue eyes filled with recognition. Star stood in an indifferent stance, not bothering to hide the annoyed look from her eyes.  
  
"Well, well, well! If it isn't you! And what do I owe this great honor, my darling Star?" The man asked as he swept his arm back and bowed regally. This would have been a death invitation to any other youma, but Star didn't bother to use the advantage of seeing the back of his neck.  
  
"I'm looking for Hecate." She said off-handedly. Tilting her head and adorning a disapproving scowl, Star shifted her weight to her left leg. "And who exactly did you think I was? No Senshi but me come from the palace now." The youma threw back his head and laughed.  
  
"Why, the little moon princess! She knew there was a secret around, but she had NO idea what to look for! You missed the look on Hecate's face when she saw little Usagi." The youma smirked. "Pure horror."  
  
"And of course that amused you." Star said with an arched eyebrow. She crossed her daggers over her chest, her stance clearly not amused. The youma shrugged indifferently.  
  
"Hey, I get it where I can. Its not often that darling Hecate is terrified enough to show it in front of me. After all, I AM her enemy." Star rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sure she is. She's as much your enemy as I am." The youma smirked.  
  
"Which means that if you piss us off, we'll kick your ass, Glacies." A clear voice said from above them as a white-cloaked figure leapt down from the mountain where the ice youma had first appeared. When the cloaked figure saw Star, a startled and delighted gasp escaped from her and the figure threw herself at Star! "I didn't know it was you! I thought Glacies was talking to himself again!" The aforementioned Glacies grumbled about idiotic goddesses.  
  
"I've been speaking to Morpheus." Star said when the cloaked figure had calmed down enough to listen to why her best friend was there. "But I first want to apologize for not coming to visit you more often, as I had promised." The cloaked figure laughed and brushed off her apology.  
  
"Don't waste your words on such things! The more we talk about what we dislike, the more time will be spent before you have to return to the palace. I'm sure mother isn't pleased that you speak to me at all, especially these days." Star sighed deeply and fingered her daggers for a minute before she looked directly into the shadows of the cloak's hood.  
  
"I spoke to Morpheus and he was the one who told me a message passed on by Destiny and Fate." Star began. The figure stiffened considerably at the mention of Fate and Destiny. Neither of the two Goddesses had had a very good history with their two higher cousin Gods.  
  
"And what did he say?" The cloaked figure asked as she pulled her friend towards an outcropping of rock that acted in the same way as chairs (and were pretty much the safest and most comfortable places on the Dark Moon). Glacies eyed them carefully, wondering if this conversation was for his ears, but Star motioned for him to sit down beside them.  
  
"He told me that I have to get away from this place. I'm going to leave for a few years, try to get my mind off of my Senshi duties." The cloaked figure's shoulders slumped before she could compose herself again.  
  
"So are you returning to Startica?" She asked, her voice cracking for a minute before she could clear it. Star shook her head.  
  
"I'm going to a planet which I have never been to before. I'm going to ask Saturn to come with me." Again the cloaked figure shuddered.  
  
"Is it wise to draw her from her planet? I don't think the other Senshi will be able to fight off youmas without her." Star rose to her feet and dared a smile.  
  
"They won't be fighting either. I have decided that all of the Senshi will have a sort of holiday. While I am away from the Moon, no one is to fight youmas unless they must use their power for self-defense." The cloaked figure leaned back in shock. "And that's why I'm inviting you to come with me as well." The figure leapt to her feet and her hood fell back as she hugged Star tightly. Glacies arched as eyebrow in astonishment and interest.  
  
"Then I'll take over the Moon Empire while you're gone." Glacies said off- handedly. He glanced at Star for a reaction even though he tried not to look interested. If he weren't a youma he would have demanded to go with them. Star and Hecate were his only family and they were incredibly loyal, especially compared to the youmas he was forced to surround himself with.  
  
"Go right ahead, I don't mind. Just know that I'll kill you when I get back." Star said with equal emotion. Glacies groaned and threw up his hands.  
  
"It's no fun if you don't care! Fine, I won't." Glacies growled. He crossed his arms sulkily and turned away from the laughter of the two goddesses. Being their source of amusement wasn't something that he liked to do.  
  
"So where are we going?" The girl in the cloak asked curiously. Star smirked and pointed towards the glowing blue sphere hanging above the distant Moon Empire.  
  
"The Earth."  
  
  
  
"Find the meteorites and waited for my instructions." Saturn said into an intercom and sighed when the line went dead. "That takes care of that." She muttered. Standing up from her chair, Saturn simply waited for the next problem to present itself. She was overworked and extremely tired now days. If youmas weren't threatening her Solar System then a comet would form a crater in one of her moons.  
  
She wore her usual Senshi uniform with the exception of her gloves and tiara. Even her earrings were missing since she had no use for them at the moment. Lounging on chairs was half of Saturn's job since she tended to wait for a while in case the next problem required all of her strength. This tended to be the case most of the time that Saturn had to fight something. To tell the truth, she was rather tired of the old routine and longed for even a glimmer of change.  
  
"Hello Yin." Saturn grabbed her sickle and pointed it directly at the two intruders. She blinked and then smiled warmly when she recognized one of the two hooded beings standing before her. She got up to greet them.  
  
"Star! I didn't think you'd need me for another century or so." Saturn said as she motioned towards the chairs clustered around a large table (where she had been sitting earlier). Star pushed back the hood of her cloak and followed Saturn to the seats as her hooded friend followed silently.  
  
The planet Saturn was a dark and gloomy place, which meant that Saturn rarely had company of any kind (except for those foolish adventurers who came on a dare to meet the legendary Senshi of Destruction or just to touch a Goddess' grave). Furious thunderstorms thrashed around the enormous gothic-like castle that was Saturn's domain. Countless graves lined the entire planet, headstone upon headstone depicting the life of each Goddess who had dead there. The only moving creatures were the Crones and Saturn's servants. The Crones were old, hag-like women who could tell the future in exchange for a drop of blood. That drop of blood made their meager hair long and beautiful, their withered gray faces rosy and soft, and it made their bent figures tall and lovely for a split second of time.  
  
Their only curse was that they could only have a drop of blood per year.  
  
Saturn's servants were the ideal slaves. They were bent down creatures that scraped and bowed whenever they could sense their mistress nearby. Every order they were given (with the aid of a mental message) was what they did no matter what it was. They were deaf, blind, and mute (characteristics which made Saturn's life incredibly lonely). They were the ones who dug the graves for the dead Goddesses and they were the ones who kept the Crones from robbing the graves for even the dead blood of a Goddess (which would make a Crone beautiful upon their instant death).  
  
"May I ask to what I owe this visit?" Saturn asked.  
  
"I wish to first introduce you to the Goddess Hecate; Senshi of the Dark Moon, Virginity, and Secrets. Hecate, I'm proud to introduce you to the Goddess Saturn; Senshi of Saturn, Destruction, and Silence." Both Goddesses nodded to each other even though Saturn sent Star a questioning look. She had never heard of a Goddess of the Dark Moon. It was a cursed place filled with youmas more dangerous than any known to any Senshi. If she had existed all along, why had Star kept her a secret?  
  
"It's nice to meet you." The girl said.  
  
"A pleasure." Saturn said. Glancing at Star, she raised an eyebrow at her leader. "And now why have you come here? I'm rather busy, as much as I hate to admit it. There's always something wrong." Star had a strange look in her eyes, so Saturn waited to be informed of whatever she was thinking about.  
  
"I've already spoken to the other Senshi, including Pluto. She's said that she will reside in Startica for the time being since she hasn't seen Morpheus for a long while. I've come here last to ask for you to come with us." Star motioned towards Hecate to include her in the conversation.  
  
"Where?" Saturn asked, a little shocked. Star had never suggested that all of the Senshi have time off. Not for the centuries that she had known her.  
  
"We're going to the Earth." Star said. "I want for you to come with us. We'll be there for several years and I have forbidden any of the Senshi from being on duty. Uranus and Neptune have already rushed off to one of their moons and Mercury has gone to visit her parents. They don't know where Hecate and I are going, but I want you to come with us." Saturn's eyes widened again before a huge smile graced her features. She leapt up and hugged Star fiercely.  
  
"Do you really think you could have kept me away?" She demanded. She turned to Hecate and got a good look at her smiling face. She drew in a sharp, terrified breath at what she saw!  
  
  
  
"Is everything ready?" A soft voice of velvet asked smoothly. The woman was tall, the same height as the Moon Kingdom's queen. Her long hair was a rainbow of colors that reached down to the marble floor and perfectly contradicted her color-less skin. She wore a white tunic that matched her equally white eyes.  
  
"Yes, everything is prepared." Another, harsher, voice said. The man was just as tall as his wife. He was, however, her exact opposite. His tussled white hair was like a cat's fur, soft and beautiful like snow. His eyes were completely black and his skin glowed like a coal. He wore black armor and a black cloak to billow behind him at every movement of his lithe form.  
  
"Is it wise, Lady Destiny?" A shorter Goddess asked as she looked between them. This woman was extremely thin with bright blue eyes and soft blond hair that brushed against her waist. She wore a white tunic exactly like Destiny's and she glowed like a small star. Lady Destiny, the Goddess of Destiny, Sir Fate, the God of Fate, and Lady Electra, the Goddess of Amber and Brightness stood together in the Hall of the Gods. This was the afterlife, between life, and before life and all Gods and Goddesses.  
  
Humans called this place Valhalla, Heaven, even Elysian at times. It looked very similar to the palace on Earth except that everything was twice as large. The three Gods were gathered together around a large table lay with golden and silver plates, utensils, and goblets made of crystal.  
  
"There is no other way." Destiny said. She drew forth a crystal from the air and looked deeply into its depths. "This is the only way for their destinies to come together. Don't fear; all shall work out in the end."  
  
"While we wait for the time to come, rest assured that no harm would befall our cousins. Not yet." The last two words hung in the air terrifyingly and Electra was only assured that her cousins were in grave danger. Still, she dared not defy the two Gods of the future. They were not ones to take uncertain well, especially when that uncertainty stemmed for their words of comfort.  
  
"I just hope that they're alright." Electra muttered before she rose from the table and left the other two Gods to their own devices.  
  
  
  
Note:  
  
Electra - the Goddess of amber, shinning, bright.  
  
Destiny - the Goddess of destiny.  
  
Fate - the God of Fate.  
  
Hecate - the Moon Goddess of magic and enchantments.  
  
  
  
Amber Evans Potter: I hope you guys liked the new chapter! Next is the trip to Earth and you guys find out whom the mysterious hooded Senshi is!  
  
Salazar: WHEN AM I GOING TO GET TO MAKE-OUT WITH SATURN?!?!  
  
Helga: I still wanna be a tall man! Why did you make me a SHORT girl?!  
  
Rowena: I'm out of books. I need more books to research the Senshi and their power. Where do they get it? Why is it in them? Do ordinary humans have it?  
  
Princess Yaspn: I WANT TO MAKE-OUT WITH SALAZAR RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
Amber Evans Potter: SHUT UP!! *everyone is deathly silent* I HEARD all of you the FIRST time!! If you don't shut up, I won't continue this and you'll be stuck in my head forever! *crickets* That's better.  
  
Hecate: *leaning towards Star* Wow, she's scary when she's mad.  
  
Star: *nods very slowly* Yeah. So, er, Amber, when are you getting the next chapter out?  
  
Godric: *trying not to make any loud noises to make Amber target him* Yeah, when will the next chapter be out?  
  
Amber Evans Potter: *muttering* How the hell should I know.  
  
Helga: *whispering* Leave a nice review and have a nice bloody day! 


	13. Surprise, Surprise!

Disclaimer: *runs towards Godric and Salazar* Can . . . I . . . own . . . you? *The two boys look at her as if she's crazy and then start attacking her* Ahhh!!! All right, I get it! I don't own you! Stop it!!  
  
A/N: *sniff* Thank you to Cynical Slytherin for being the only one able to review my last chapter before I posted this one. I'm glad I'm keeping some people guessing but here you have it! Some shocking revelations that include several hidden identities revealed!  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
  
  
  
Salazar was depressed. Period.  
  
Ever since he had left the Moon Kingdom, all he could get himself to do was work on the school and speak to snakes. Surprising, isn't it that the prince of Elysian's best friend could converse with snakes? It wasn't as glamorous as being able to speak to griffons as Godric could, or speak to eagles as Rowena could, or speak to badgers like Helga could. Snakes were cold, slimy, and portrayed as evil.  
  
Salazar found them quite charming. They were handsome, sleek, and they had absolutely no reason to lie. As a matter of fact, their prey was dead too quickly to have much of a conversation with them. Salazar found that snakes made excellent companions and wonderful spies (especially since so many people took snakes for granted when they actually saw them).  
  
Sighing loudly, Salazar continued his search for Helga. The little red head was looking for him in order to get some information on the plumbing system that would be built beneath the school. Salazar had eagerly claimed it before anyone else could say anything. There was something about being so close to the ground that he found rather comforting. The closer to his precious mother Earth he could get the better.  
  
"There you are!" Salazar turned very slowly upon hearing that voice. Princess Yaspn came fluttering towards him like a pansy, her dress flowing all around her in delicate ripples. Salazar began to draw away from her when he heard a rather surprising boom. Turning towards the sound, Salazar thankfully went in search of it.  
  
He came to the kitchen of Elysian and smiled when he saw the House Elves rushing around frantically. Two completely opposite boys sat on the floor covered in flour. One was dark haired with dark colored skin (beneath the flour) and he wore a colorful green shirt and pants. His companion was blond with very fair skin, (also beneath the flour). He wore a bright red shirt and pants.  
  
"What do you two think you're doing?" The blond boy, Risus, slowly turned to look up at Salazar and smirked broadly as he stood up. He helped his best friend, Balatro, to his feet and then both began to dust themselves off. The House Elves were working themselves into frenzy. Salazar put his hands on his hips.  
  
"We're just trying to help the House Elves!" Risus said cheerfully.  
  
"No harm in helping." Balatro said with equal cheerfulness. Salazar rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Someone's going to have it with you two and get you into trouble. I wouldn't mind watching, but Ric would kill me for letting it happen. He likes you guys too much." Risus and Balatro shrugged.  
  
"That's our trump card then." Both waved at Salazar and hurried off.  
  
The two best friends Balatro and Risus were terrors to the palace. Professors who tried to teach the nobility were often targeted and more times than none the strange explosions that could be heard regularly came from their laboratory. They were somewhat of scientists even though their chief mission in life was to drive someone up the wall (namely Professor Vaenerus Epess, who was their number one target).  
  
Salazar shook his head and resumed his trek to find Helga. Instead, he came across Godric walking in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Salazar asked curiously as he changed his direction to walk with his best friend. Godric shrugged at his question.  
  
"I'm heading for the gardens. I'm just tired; need something to get my mind off of things." Salazar nodded and followed Godric to the gardens of Elysian. Salazar's gloomy mood vanished when he stepped into this paradise.  
  
Golden roses glittered in the wonderful sunlight and phoenixes flew from branch to branch in large numbers. A little dragon slithered by, bowing in greeting to his prince before moving on to the little pond where his home was. Several limnatides, or lake nymphs, waved to Salazar and Godric before they returned to the water from whence they came. A golden chapel stood off to the right and the golden palace pulsed behind them comfortingly.  
  
Salazar heard his best friend take in a long, replenishing breath. They followed one of the paths into the center of the garden. Tall hedges made a labyrinth of the place and there were several interesting stories in which some guests had gotten lost. It had taken the guardian elves several hours to find them and most were under some enchantment or another. Some had found the roses of lost dreams in which they were trapped within their own lost dreams. Others were caught in the Shadow Bog where a looming creature kept his pray trapped beneath the water's surface in air bubbles.  
  
Once at the center of the labyrinth, Godric and Salazar sat down on a white bench beside a four-pointed compass that marked north, south, east, and west. The compass was large enough for several people to stand quite comfortably and that had been the place where Godric and his friends had gone to the Moon Empire. Salazar breathed in deeply, wishing to see Saturn again.  
  
He couldn't help it; she was the first thing that popped into his head every time he woke up and she was the last thing to fade when he fell asleep to dream about her. Some of his dreams of her were rather . . . sexual . . . and he dared not speak of them to Godric. Lord knew he was having the same problems thinking about Star! He just couldn't get himself to choose whether he was in love with the Star Princess or her guardian!  
  
"Let's make a wish." Godric muttered, sitting up straighter. Salazar turned to him curiously. "Let's make a wish right now." Godric's cobalt eyes pierced Salazar's soul but he knew that his best friend seriously meant to make an important wish.  
  
"What kind of wish?" Salazar asked. His friend never made wishes; he just never needed them. He loved his parents, he loved his uncles, he loved his friends, he loved his kingdom, he loved his subjects, and most of all he loved his life. What more could he want? Well, he did want something.  
  
"If we ever see those two Senshi again, we have to tell them how we feel." Godric said this with a very serious expression on his face. "Maybe not right away and maybe not bluntly, but we have to tell them before we never get the chance to. Do we have a deal?" Salazar lifted an eyebrow and starred at Godric for a long time before he broke into a smirk.  
  
"Alright, deal. And if they return our feelings, we'll marry them." Godric laughed and raised an eyebrow teasingly.  
  
"What about your parents?" Salazar shrugged.  
  
"To Hell with them and Princess Yaspn! I'm going to marry Saturn if it's the last thing I do. We'll elope if we have to!" Godric laughed again.  
  
"Alright, we'll elope with our Goddesses if we have to!" Just as they shook their hands, there was a concentration of magic in the exact spot where the group from Elysian had embarked on their visit to the Moon Empire. In the center of the compass stood three cloaked figures all in white, their faces hidden.  
  
"Who are you?" Godric demanded, instantly leaping to his feet. One of the figures; the one of medium height, drew back slightly in shock. The shortest one shook for a minute before Salazar and Godric could hear distinctly giggles.  
  
"Didn't you say we could come visit you whenever we chose?" Saturn asked teasingly as she pushed back her hood. She wore a purple mask, but her brown eyes could be distinctly seen from beneath her blazing red hair. Salazar's face turned a cherry red and he forced a smile onto his face.  
  
"We didn't expect you so soon!" Godric said with a huge smile on his face. He paled drastically when the cloaked figure of medium height shook off her hood to reveal a white mask and emerald eyes.  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't come along?" Star asked meekly. She wore a small, shy smile on her face. Saturn laughed.  
  
"You'd be surprised, but it was her idea to come here at all. If she and Hecate hadn't come to my planet, I'd probably still be fighting some youma or other." Salazar smirked and turned to Hecate thoughtfully. The girl threw back her hood and revealed that she too was wearing a mask of silver to hide her pale face. Her baby blue eyes could be clearly seen and her blond hair was beautiful. Godric felt a sense of déjà vu at the sight of her and the strange hairstyle she had. It looked rather familiar.  
  
"Come, my parents have been dieing to meet you." Godric said with a bright smile. He began to lead the three Goddesses towards his kingdom. His smile could have rivaled the sun in brightness, the new bounce in his step showing just how happy he was that Star was finally with him again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Helga and Rowena were grumbled sulkily as they walked through the palace corridors. Helga had just been yelled at severely by her parents for not telling them of her trip to the Moon and she had tried weakly to defend herself. At first they hadn't believed her story and then they had threatened to disown her if she didn't tell them the truth. Godric had been the one to save her from becoming nameless.  
  
Rowena was being sourly led to the room in which her own parents were waiting for her. Her father had starred at the splendor of Elysian the first time he had come and her poor mother's eyes had lightened just to know that her daughter was there instead of in some old man's house. She knew that Rowena was happy, and that was all that mattered to her.  
  
"Hello mother." Rowena said as she came in. Her mother was a woman of medium height with long brown hair tied in a loose braid and tints of gray touching her temples. She had her daughter's warm brown eyes, even if hers were gentler and tamed. She wore a plain brown dress with several holes in it (this was her best dress). Rowena's father eyed his daughter carefully when she entered. He was a tall man with large hands, dark brown hair, and green eyes flecked with gold. He wore a green shirt and brown shorts (in a lot better condition than Rowena's mother's dress).  
  
Beside her rather shabby parents, Rowena felt overdressed in her soft blue sundress with her plain golden necklace.  
  
"Rowena!" Her mother said with a mixture of relief and happiness as she drew her daughter into a fierce hug. Rowena knew instantly from the coppery smell of blood and her mother's trembling that her father had beaten her recently. Feeling herself begin to shake as well, Rowena breathed in her mother's sunflower smell. She was like baking bread, sunflowers, and morning dew all rolled in one.  
  
"I was wondering what was taking you so long to get here." Her father grumbled. He came forward and pried his wife off of her. Looking Rowena up and down rather scornfully, Rowena felt her face turn bright red and her fingers come together to be clasped firmly so as not to shake. "Well, they've certainly been feeding you enough." He grumbled and Rowena felt as if she weighed twenty pounds more. Tears threatened to spill from her furious eyes.  
  
"She actually eats very little." Helga's biting voice broke the silence. She came up behind Rowena and squeezed her hands so that her parents wouldn't see. Rowena's father eyed her for a minute before attempting a smile.  
  
"And who are you? Another run away?" Helga smirked slightly.  
  
"You could say that. I'm Lady Helga Hufflepuff of the House of Hufflepuff. I'm something of a noble even though I prefer consorting with your daughter more than others like me." Rowena's father turned drastically pale at the hint of his daughter having friends in high place. He would be in for quite a shock when he met Salazar and Godric, especially because their House names were infamous all over the world.  
  
"I see." Mr. Ravenclaw said, his smile trying to dissolve into nothingness but his brain forcing it to stay in place. Rowena managed a weak smile in gratitude towards Helga. The little red head might have been short, but she had quite a temper.  
  
"Hel! Raven!" Both girls turned to find Godric and Salazar grinning from ear to ear as they entered the room. Two elf guards took the Ravenclaw adults out of the room (it was only protection for their prince) and Rowena's mother threw one worried glance before she was taken out the door.  
  
"What's gotten you two so excited?" Helga asked with a raised eyebrow. They noticed the three girls smiling at them. "Well! We weren't expecting a visit from you!" Helga said with obvious delight. The three Goddesses smiled but then stiffened when two people entered the room.  
  
The King and Queen of Elysian drew in a sharp breath when they first saw the Goddesses. Saturn had removed her mask and tilted her head curiously as she watched the two monarchs. Hecate tried to remain as uninterested as she could but she was fighting a loosing battle. Star couldn't help but feel warmth flood through her body just looking at the obviously happy couple. They shone with their own light, but they included others into their happiness instead of becoming swept up in themselves. Star had to admit that she was extremely jealous.  
  
"Mother! Father!" Godric said delightedly. He took them by the arm and pulled them closer. Saturn and Hecate bowed to them regally, knowing that their place was below that of the Elysian monarchs. "This is Saturn, Hecate, and Star." Star smiled faintly and then did something unheard of.  
  
She bowed.  
  
Saturn and Hecate starred at her in disbelief before she straightened and reached for the crystal clasp which held her milky white hair in place. With a quick tug the clasp came off and golden locks of hair fell all around her face and suddenly adding color to her skin. Godric's mouth was hanging open, suddenly realizing why the Star princess and Star herself looked so similar. Taking her mask into her hands, Star took off the one barrier separating her from the others.  
  
Her emerald green eyes sparkled shyly beneath sooty black lashes. Her cheeks were a soft rose color and her face was flawless. She was as beautiful as any of her Senshi, maybe even more so. Blinking several times in shock, the others were finally able to close their mouths.  
  
"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Your Majesties." Star said as she bowed. "I am Senshi Star of the kingdom of Startica; leader of the Senshi guard of the Moon. I am also Princess Selena Phantom Star, monarch of Life, Death, Nightmares, and Dreams." Godric blinked several times as his parents starred in astonishment at the introductions. "This is Senshi Saturn, arguably my strongest Senshi. She is the Goddess of Destruction and Silence." Saturn bowed low. "And this is Senshi Moon, the Goddess Hecate of the Dark Moon, monarch of Magic and Enchantments."  
  
"It's an honor to finally meet you, Your Majesties." Hecate said as she bowed to the royal couple. "Your power and kindness has reached even the cold corners of the Moon Empire." Hecate took that opportunity to remove her mask and this time, Helga, Rowena, Salazar, and Godric gasped in shock.  
  
Princess Serenity was starring back at them with a shy smile on her face. Star smiled at the looks on the founder's faces and motioned towards Hecate.  
  
"She is a royal secret. Please meet Princess Hecate Phantom Moon, the twin sister of Princess Serenity Moon."  
  
  
  
  
  
Note:  
  
Balatro - George Weasley.  
  
Risus - Fred Weasley.  
  
Vaenerus Epess - Severus Snape.  
  
Yaspn - the Pansy Perkinson.  
  
  
  
Amber Evans Potter: I hope you guys liked the new chapter! ^.^ I'm so proud of myself for updating faster!  
  
Salazar: *pouting* I still haven't gotten to kiss Saturn yet.  
  
Helga: Why didn't you let me beat up Raven's dad? *fuming in a corner*  
  
Rowena: O.O So you're Serenity's twin sister? Why didn't anyone talk about you?  
  
Hecate: That's why it was a royal secret. ^.~  
  
Princess Yaspn: He ELLUDED me! But I'll find him yet! *goes off looking for Salazar when he's right behind her*  
  
All: . . . .  
  
Risus: Mental, that one.  
  
Balatro: Agreed!  
  
Godric: I hope mum and dad approve of Star.  
  
Amber Evans Potter: I'll see what I can do. *goes off to talk to Fate and Destiny in a corner*  
  
Sophia: *bursts in dramatically* Enough of the nonsense! Review and have a nice bloody day!  
  
Helga: Hey! Come back here! How'd you get out of that closet?! *chases Sophia around the room with a mallet*  
  
All: *sigh* 


	14. Dinner Date and Uncles

Disclaimer: *runs towards Godric and Salazar* Can . . . I . . . own . . . you? *The two boys look at her as if she's crazy and then start attacking her* Ahhh!!! All right, I get it! I don't own you! Stop it!!  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
  
  
  
Godric couldn't believe his luck. Star was here. Princess Selena was here. They were the same person. Star's best friend was actually Princess Hecate, a royal secret and a complete opposite of her moon princess sister. Saturn was here and Salazar wasn't depressed anymore. There was no reason for Rowena's terrible father to stick around, Godric's parents seemed charmed by Star, AND Godric's uncles were all coming to visit! His life was finally getting better!  
  
It wasn't very often that Godric's uncles could all come together to visit him. Usually they visited him every once in a while and individually but they couldn't always hang around with him because of all of their duties. Each one was a very important and powerful ruler of another country and usually needed to oversee affairs of their country in order to keep everything more or less balanced. Orion tended to escape from his duties the most and came to visit Godric. It was actually Chaos, Godric's final uncle, who was Godric's favorite with Noomy and Orion as close seconds. Chaos always brought him exotic gifts and tended to spoil him rotten every chance he got. He also had the most fantastic stories to tell.  
  
Orion was the silly uncle who always came to visit and was always good for a laugh. He was incredibly intelligent but preferred joking around rather to doing that kind of work unless he had to. He enjoyed training Godric with his sword since the young prince was quite skilled and was always eager to learn more about that kind of thing. Orion was a rather good sword fighter and had won several competitions in the past. He was, unfortunately, not as good with a sword as his brother (Godric's dad) was.  
  
Noomy was the quiet uncle who loved to pile Godric with gifts as much as his other uncles loved to. He was the one who usually brought tons of books and taught Godric about nearly everything. By now Godric (and his friends) could speak five different languages fluently, Rowena able to speak seven with ease. They were quite intelligent, even more so for their age. Rowena always loved visits from Noomy since he always remembered to bring the four of them a gift (usually a very interesting book that would even catch Helga and Salazar's attention).  
  
Last but not least was Chaos. He loved to spoil Godric rotten and teach him about other things such as negotiating and politics. All that Godric learnt to be a good prince he learnt from his parents and from Chaos since he could always be seen talking about something important whenever Chaos came for a visit. It wasn't very often that Chaos and his brother the King were able to speak privately since Godric loved his uncles too much to really share them (even though he tried to). This was the only time that Godric was very glad that he was an only child.  
  
The only thing that really bothered Godric about his uncle Chaos was that he had two mistresses and no wife. The first one bothered him since she always had shifty blue eyes and always seemed to have a permanent twitch. Loud noises made her squeal or faint and she hated to do anything that didn't have some kind of gain for herself. Godric could ignore her, which was good for him to do. The other woman, on the other hand, thoroughly freaked him out. She was a gorgeous woman with the height of a Goddess and the aura of a youma. She always smiled in the strangest way: as if she was half crazy and half amused and just the slightest bit lusty for blood. She always patted Godric on the head like a dog and smiled that strange smile. Sometimes she would say strange things about his magic or the way he always seemed to make those around him happy. There was something in the way that she said these things that made a person wonder if she really meant them or if she was being sarcastic. Godric usually requested that his uncle Chaos come alone when visiting him since he didn't want to be outright rude and ask him not to bring her to the castle.  
  
"Come, dinner is almost ready." Queen Gaea said as she motioned towards the direction of the dinning room. Rowena and Helga went ahead following the King and Queen. Hecate followed along with Rowena, who was asking plenty of questions concerning her origin and why no one wanted to know about her post on the Dark Side of the Moon. Salazar charmingly escorted Saturn after them. Godric looked down shyly before turning towards Star.  
  
She was looking down as well, her hands clenched tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was before." She said tensely. Godric looked her fully in the face and saw the crimson blush taking over her features. "I haven't told anyone who I really am, not even Saturn. The only one who knew about me was Hecate and she never spoke to anyone expect for me. I'm sorry I came here and upset your life. I just had to get away from that place." Godric blinked and took a tentative step towards her, careful not to scare her away.  
  
"Why did you have to get away? And why did you come here of all places?" Godric asked softly. She didn't answer for a long time, but then she looked straight into his eyes without blinking.  
  
"I spoke with a good friend of mine. His name is Morpheus. He knows my cousins Fate and Destiny. They passed on a message that I was to get away from the Moon and stay away for a while. At the time I wasn't doing so well." Godric slowly touched her arm and she drew back as if she had been burnt. He instantly noticed the soft pink on her otherwise white gloves.  
  
"What did you do to yourself?" He demanded as he grabbed her arm and wrenched off her glove. She fought like a caged lioness but in the end Godric's anger won out. He saw the just-healing cuts all along her arm and the burns. Looking up at Star, he discovered that her face was away from his in shame.  
  
"Now you know how weak I really am." Star said with a mocking laugh. "The great and powerful Senshi Star! A weakling if ever there was one." Godric shook his head and pulled her towards him slightly. She looked up into his stern blue eyes in shock. He held her shoulders so tightly; she could feel his fingers starting to cut off her circulation.  
  
"Being like that doesn't mean you're weak. It just means that you have to get your feelings out in the open." Godric sighed and his intense gaze softened. "It's not healthy to hurt yourself like this."  
  
"I didn't mean to bring this upon you." Star whispered. "I didn't want to see you again. I didn't want to come and . . . feel this way." Star pulled her arm back and hugged herself, shrinking in her own body. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Godric titled his head at her words.  
  
"Look, its okay. If you . . . feel something for me . . . then you're not the only one who feels something." Star turned to him in surprise. Godric was about to open his mouth to continue but a guard entered the room.  
  
"Excuse me Prince Godric? Dinner is being served." Godric nodded and the guard left. Star was still looking into his face, slightly awed. The Elysian prince smiled and held out his arm for her to take.  
  
"Shall we?" Star smiled and looped her arm over his and allowed him to lead her to the dinning room. The whole while that she walked, warm feelings raced through her body, making her feel giddy and special for the first time in centuries.  
  
  
  
  
  
"There you are!" Salazar said when the two walked into the room at last. Helga was glaring from the food to Godric. She was hungry and it wasn't wise to keep Helga from food when she was hungry. Hecate and Saturn smiled when Star sat beside them and smiled a genuine smile. They couldn't help but love that their old leader was back and happier than she had ever been.  
  
"Well, well, well! So you're Star! I've been wondering who these brats have been going on about!" The four founders blushed and began shoveling food down their throat in an attempt not to speak. Star looked over the three uncles slowly, her eyes lingering on each one.  
  
The one sitting between the King and Godric was a handsome man with beautiful blond hair and puppy dog blue eyes. He wore all black and he was shoveling food onto his plate as if there was no tomorrow. He grinned at Star before winking at her. She couldn't help but blush as she turned to look at the next uncle. He was a handsome man with golden blond hair which brushed his shoulders and was swept into a neat ponytail. His eyes were serious and warm, a gentle smile gracing his features as he nodded to Star knowingly. He wore all gray colors and a single white waistband for his suit.  
  
The third and final uncle was a sight to behold. His golden hair was unruly and slightly wild, tumbling down to his shoulders in crazy but careful strands. His eyes weren't blue but a steely gray which seemed to hide more than most people should. He flicked his red and gold sleeves up and Star caught the glimpse of something that looked like a snake tattooed onto his arm. His smile was filled with an unhealthy number of teeth.  
  
"Star, Saturn, Hecate, these are my uncles Orion, Numair (also known as Noomy), and Chaos." Star felt something strange stir in the pit of her stomach; warning bells were going off loudly in her mind. Star's eyes narrowed ever so slightly and she made sure that she was tense and ready for action. At that moment, two women entered the room.  
  
One was rather small with stringy blond hair and watery blue eyes. She was dressed in a beautiful gold dress with diamonds embedded in the material. Behind her was a very tall woman; she was as tall as the Queen of the Moon. Her long ruby red hair fell down to the ground in wonderful waves and her eyes glowed a frightening gray-blue. She wore a black headband and a strange necklace around her neck with a crystal ball dangling from its end.  
  
When Star's eyes met those of the woman, they starred at each other for what felt like an eternity. The woman's eyes widened in horror and her mouth fell open as she dropped the dish she had been carrying. Star could do nothing but stare at her without movement, her muscles tense and strained.  
  
Chaos looked between them curiously, obviously noticing the looks on their faces. Very slowly, Star closed her eyes and opened them again. When she did, a single word escaped from her terrified lips.  
  
"Sister?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Note:  
  
Noomy - Remus Lupin.  
  
Orion - Sirius Black.  
  
Woman in gold dress - Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Chaos - Lord Voldemort *DUN DUN DUN!!*  
  
Amber Evans Potter: Ooh! Kaisa has finally made a guest appearance and now you guys know some more new characters! ^.^ You must think I'm evil for making Voldemort one of Godric's uncles (and his favorite too).  
  
Godric: Why do I see blood, death, and destruction in my future?  
  
Saturn: Because Amber made us watch the Sailor Moon tapes and see what happened to the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Godric: Yeah, that's right.  
  
Salazar: *sigh* This means I don't get to kiss Saturn yet.  
  
Helga: It could be worse. She could have made Yaspn come and make-out with you like she keeps going on about.  
  
Rowena: By the way, where IS Yaspn? And the other noble ladies for that matter.  
  
Risus: We locked them in a broom closet because they kept asking where Godric's room was. They wanted to lie naked on his bed and wait for him.  
  
All: O.o  
  
Balatro: So we gave them wrong directions and they're lying naked in a broom closet instead.  
  
All: o.O  
  
Hecate: I don't think I wanted to know that.  
  
Amber Evans Potter: I'm off to speak with the 'sane' people again. That or I'm going to go see how I can make their lives a little more miserable *skips off to talk to Fate and Destiny in a corner*  
  
Sophia: *bursts in dramatically* enough of the nonsense! Review and have a nice bloody day!  
  
Helga: Hey! Come back here! I thought I knocked you out! *chases Sophia around the room with a mallet as everyone watches this every-day routine*  
  
All: *sigh* 


	15. Star's Forbidden Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. *makes a face* that would mean that I own Serena's obnoxious personality and *shudders* Wormtail! *cowers at the very thought*  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! ^.^  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
  
  
  
Electra ran down the corridors of God's home. She banged into Destiny's room and discovered her and Fate running their hands nervously through their hair. They instantly leapt to their feet when they saw the Goddess panting at the door. Destiny lifted up her head and straightened regally.  
  
"Yes Electra?" Electra panted hard for a long time before she pointed in the direction she had just come from.  
  
"Present just . . . saw that Star . . . is with Beryll! They're standing . . . in the . . . Elysian palace!" She said between pants for breath. Fate and Destiny literally plowed through Electra and ran without any dignity or regard for their wonderful cloths. Destiny ripped her dress but she kicked off the rags and sprinted on at full speed. Fate rounded the corner of the hallway and stopped right in front of the three sisters of the times.  
  
These weren't the Fates or the Furies, but rather the three sisters of time. They couldn't change anything but they could foretell what was happening in other places. Their job was to warn the Gods of what was happening out of their world and when certain events had come to pass. Almost all of the Gods had a very bad sense of passing time because they lived forever and they would have gone on for centuries without knowing that something was happening unless these three sisters told them. They were the daughters of Cronus and Rhea, distant sisters of Senshi Pluto.  
  
The first woman was actually a little five year old girl with bright pink face filled with freckles and she also had soft green eyes filled with bright happiness. Her flaming red hair was shining brilliantly and splayed over her shoulders and down to her tiny ankles. Around her tiny neck there was a black cord and a crystal ball the size of her fist. She wore a soft gray dress, for the Past was murky and not always clear. She was Past, the little Goddess of the Past and seer of all things that have happened.  
  
After her was an old crone of a woman. She was dressed completely in black and she was hunched over nearly double with a ragged shawl over her fragile body. In one gnarled and ancient claw of a hand she held a wooden walking staff with an opaque crystal where her hand could cover it from view. No one could see neither her bald head nor her toothless mouth and crooked (and some parts missing) nose beneath the shawl. She had no eyes for the future is often blind. She was Future, the Mistress of things that shall be.  
  
The third and final woman was indeed a woman. She was a virgin of beautiful golden hair with streaks of black where the light shone on it strangely. She wore a pure white tunic with little rings of flowers around her bare ankles. She was the only one of the three who seemed upset by something. In her hands she held a crystal ball and she was leaning over it, her beautiful blue eyes starring into its depths intently. Present, the Goddess of things that are, didn't seem at all pleased by what she was seeing. Past was dancing in the background but when she noticed where all of the attention was, her bright eyes darkened and her entire attitude changed. Lifting up her crystal ball to her tiny freckled nose, her brow crinkled.  
  
"What is it?" Destiny demanded. She had never not known of something! How could this be happening! Was she loosing her power? But that would have to mean that she had lost the ability to sway the stars! That could only mean that someone was messing with her control!  
  
"Our sister is troubled." Present whispered. Every one of the Gods who were there (Destiny, Electra, Fate, Hermes, and Rhea) jumped at the sound of her distant voice. She didn't usually have to go into such a deep trance that her very voice could surprise the other Gods. "Selena and Kaisa are quarreling. Their authority is throwing off the stars." Destiny's eyes widened.  
  
That had to be it! The two heirs of the stars were fighting and their subjects didn't know who to take orders from. Their first loyalty was to the first born and that was Kaisa. Still, they could sense Selena's urgency and fierce determination and tried to obey her wishes. In the end, the stars were crashing into each other as their symphony and harmony was thrown off by the fighting between the two souls of the stars. There had never (after all) been two heirs of the stars. The Goddesses never lived long enough to have two children.  
  
"We have a major crisis on our hands!" Electra hissed. She knew that this was going to happen, she KNEW it! How the two Gods of the future not seen what were coming? Electra ran through the palace in the direction of the only portal to that world and discovered the gatekeeper standing in front of it as was his duty. "Excubitor!" The guard turned and bowed to the Goddess. "Let me through!"  
  
"I can't do that, my lady. Lady Destiny must-,"  
  
"I don't care!" Electra hissed viciously. Excubitor shrank back in shock at the usually gentler Electra. Sure she was usually over dramatic but never so much! She had never demanded to go directly to the mortal realm! "We have a major crisis and I'm getting through that door if I have to go through you first!" Excubitor moved out of the way as the angry Goddess stormed through and vanished into the room.  
  
Unlike the rest of the palace, this room was filled with nothing but a pulsing white light. The chamber was so huge; all of Hogwarts could have fit into it! Gold and titanium hieroglyphics and pictures were drawn all around the walls of the chamber but it was the center of the room that immediately caught a person's attention. In the middle of the room was a straight column of golden light which rocketed straight through the dome high above and down into the center of the planet. At eye level, the light pulsed like a heart beat and Electra was momentarily stunned that the light kept time with her own heart.  
  
"I'm coming for you, Selena." Electra muttered bravely as she took a deep breath, gathered her silver dress around her, and stepped into the light. She instantly felt unbearable heat and she screamed. Through the pain she could feel that she was falling endlessly and someone was watching her in amusement and maybe even a touch of astonishment. Underneath it all, she could feel that person knowing everything about what she had done, what she was doing, what she was going to do, and what those around her would do.  
  
Closing her eyes, she felt her feet touch solid ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sister?" Star whispered when she saw the woman. 'It can't be,' a little voice in her mind whispered over and over. Kaisa was dead-, no, worse than dead. A demon had taken over her body and dragged her into the darkness. Star could still remember that day and the entire thing flashed through her mind as she remembered that horrible day.  
  
  
  
"Sister!" A five hundred year old Selena ran across the surface of Startica. She had not yet been chosen to become Senshi Star and she wasn't at all worried about it either. She still had many happy years to learn of the destiny of all the second born princesses. The first born princess became the ruler of the planet and kept the bloodline clean and constant. She would sometimes become a warrior if there was no younger daughter but there were times when a second princess was born.  
  
Selena was running towards her sister Kaisa. She was a thousand and three hundred years older than her little sister which was the equivalent of being eighteen years old. Kaisa had beautiful long red hair which reached down to her ankles and was braided with all kinds of star flowers. She wore a white dress and in one hand she held the star staff. It was a long staff (about seven feet tall) with a gleaming star at its top glowing like an atom. Kaisa wore a little crystal hairpin and a mask over her faces. Selena laughed and ran in her white dress, which caused her to trip and fall.  
  
Kaisa ran forward to see if she was hurt but she smiled when Selena popped up and laughed at the grass marks and the bruises on her knees and hands. Running into her older sister's arms, Selena remembered her beautiful smell. She was like a clear wind without any worries. Kaisa smiled as her sister took the little crystal hair clasp and the mask on her sister's face.  
  
"Kaisa! Selena! Dinner is being served!" Both girls turned towards their mother's voice and began to walk towards it. Selena was running ahead and running back to wait for her sister (who took a much slower and dignified pace). Once at the steps to the castle, Selena paused in wonder to stare at her parents.  
  
King Minos was a handsome man with bright red hair and sharp green eyes identical to Selena's. Kaisa took after him because her hair matched her father's exactly. He wore a white tunic and white pants specked with gold. On his head he wore the crown of the kingdom and he smiled warmly at his queen.  
  
Queen Kaisa smiled at her daughter. It was traditional custom to name the first daughter after the mother and that was why both had the same name. Her hair was golden and her eyes were a soft gray-green like Kaisa's. She wore a beautiful green dress with a golden belt and gold earrings. Both girls had a mixture of both their parents (which was rather rare for Goddesses since they almost always took after their mothers).  
  
Just as they were going to enter the castle, a cloud of darkness exploded overhead! Selena and Kaisa fell off the stairs and watched in horror as the castle exploded. Kaisa wrapped her arms around Selena and began to weep quietly, not even knowing that Selena could see through a gap in her sister's arms. There were their parents; dead and their expressions filled with surprise and agony.  
  
Selena screamed when the dark cloud enveloped her and her sister, dragging them up into nothingness. Selena remembered floating and jeering laughter as something prodded her as if she was some kind of prize catch.  
  
"This one is mine!" A terrible voice hissed. Selena managed to open her eyes and she screamed at what she saw.  
  
A crone-like woman even uglier than the Goddess of the Future was looking over her. She was leaning heavily on a black staff and she was attempting a smirk through a melted gray mouth with misshapen teeth. One eye was lower than the other, but both were a sharp hazel. There was something not-right about her, something that even the darkness couldn't mask. That was when Kaisa cried out in horror.  
  
"You're a Goddess!" That couldn't have been right! No Goddess was ugly; even the Goddess of the Future had a different kind of beauty. This creature was horrendous!  
  
"Yes, I am." The rasping voice said. Selena screamed when she felt icy claws take hold of her face and draw her towards the monstrosity. Kaisa began to cry out and it was only a tiny piece of Selena's young mind that told her why her sister was screaming when she was the one being starred at by the monstrously deformed Goddess. Kaisa was receiving the memories and souls of every Star Goddess before her.  
  
"Take me instead!" Kaisa threw herself forward and ripped Selena away from the awful creature. Cradling the little girl in her arms, Kaisa refused to let the Goddess touch her little sister.  
  
"Sister! Stop!" Selena cried. Kaisa refused and then she vanished. With her sister's sudden absence, Selena realized that the dark cloud and its mistress were gone as well. After starring for a long time at the place she had been only moments ago, Selena fell to her knees and turned shocked and tear-filled eyes towards what had been her happy home only an hour ago.  
  
The castle was nothing but burning rubble and she could just make out several rooms through the flames and demolished walls. Their servants were all lying around her dead and her mother's pale form was lying beside her husband. Selena got up very slowly and found that she was kneeling in front of her mother. In one hand, she still held her Star brooch which held the power of the stars. Selena took the brooch and held it to her heart before taking her mother's icy hand and bringing it up to her face. Kissing it hard, she felt more tears run down her face.  
  
That was when Selena felt the sharpest of pain at the very core of her mind. At first it was dull and pulsing, but then it flared into fire and she couldn't help but scream! Memories flashed through her mind's eye and she felt as if she was being ripped in a million directions.  
  
She only realized a year later that she was still lying on her mother's corpse. This time, however, when she opened her eyes, she was met with nothing but a skeleton. She screamed and backed away, her eyes filled with terror. Her mother's other hand was still holding her husband's hand in a death lock and both remained there as Selena hurried away from them.  
  
That was when she came across the mask, the crystal clasp, and her sister's staff. Sniffing uncomfortably and rubbing her temples from the endless memories which had seared her mind in two, she picked up the objects and felt her heart harden ever so slightly. It took her many centuries to even smile again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sister." There was no emotion in Kaisa's response. Instead, a sword materialized in her hand and she grinned terribly. Her gray-blue eyes flashed hazel and Star felt anger as she had only just pushed away flare up within her. She leapt up from the table and her twin daggers materialized in each clenched hand. Baring her teeth and feeling tears well up in her eyes, she ignored the look of terror that crossed all of the faces around them.  
  
"You'll pay for what you've done, you monster!" Star shrieked as she charged at the person who had once been her entire life.  
  
  
  
  
  
Amber Evans Potter: Hey there you guys! ^.^ Next is the battle and what do you think everyone is going to do when they see the two sisters fighting? And what happened to Electra?  
  
Godric: *sigh* I'm tired.  
  
Sophia: Everyone missed me. Why don't you put me back in?  
  
Noomy: What's the point of dragging me in if you won't even let me say anything?  
  
Salazar: *rolls eyes* you didn't even say my NAME in this chapter!  
  
Helga: Me either!  
  
Rowena: Look at it this way; at least the noble women are still locked in the closet.  
  
Risus: Naked.  
  
All: O.o  
  
Balatro: You can't forget that.  
  
All: o.O  
  
Hecate: I think I'm going to go get a drink.  
  
Selena: Get me one.  
  
Godric, Salazar, Rowena, and Helga: A butterbeer sounds wonderful.  
  
Amber Evans Potter: I want one! ^.^  
  
Helga: ^-^ Review and have a nice bloody day! We're off to get some butterbeer before the next chapter! 


	16. Senshi Powers and Promises for the Futur...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. *makes a face* that would mean that I own Serena's obnoxious personality and *shudders* Wormtail! *cowers at the very thought*  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! ^.^ Now for the fighting part! I would have gotten this out yesterday but my computer was . . . difficult. And my brother doesn't understand that you guys want a new chapter. Sorry for the delay!  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
  
  
  
Star glared fiercely at her sister. She was breathing hard, her hair plastered to her forehead and her neck as she tightened her grip on her daggers. She had managed to keep her injuries to bruises and no cuts so that her blood couldn't touch the Elysian soil. Still, Kaisa had been a formidable foe. She was standing regally before her sister with her breathing just as ragged but also more dignified. She held her sword proudly in both hands and she had several nasty cuts. Her blood wasn't dangerous since she was now half demon (which meant that her blood had absolutely no power over the ground that it fell on).  
  
The King and Queen of Elysian had tried to break up the fighting but Star was too furious to listen to them. Chaos had been silent the entire time that the battle had raged and he refused to look at Godric. Godric was extremely worried as he stood beside Helga and Salazar. Saturn and Hecate were taking comfort in the other's presence and were trying to think of a way to calm their leader. This was another chapter of Star's life that they'd never known she had.  
  
"Sweet little Goddess." Kaisa said with a strange smirk. Star stiffened as did all but Chaos. His eyes remained locked on Kaisa. "Perhaps your body would have been sweeter to control after all. I thought you had died all of those years ago. How did you manage to survive?" Star glared at the creature that had once been her sister and a hollow laugh escaped from her as her grip on her daggers tightened.  
  
"I escaped into the Moon Empire and met the Queen. She aloud me to become a soldier there and I slowly built up my power from scratch." Star whispered. Slowly, she allowed her body to draw in power. She could just see the look of shock that was slowly forming on Kaisa's face as she felt the energy gathering around her little sister.  
  
"What are you-?"  
  
"YOU'LL PAY!!" The shower of energy pierced Kaisa's flesh and she screamed in agony. Chaos allowed no emotions to show up on his face but his hands were clenched into tight fists. His knuckles were turning white and dark red blood was slowly dripping from the point where his nails were biting into his skin.  
  
"DIE!!" Kaisa shrieked as she lifted her hands and pointed all of her fingers at Star! Darkness flew through her arms and smashed into Star! Her eyes widened in astonishment and pain, but she could do nothing as her body fell back and she lost consciousness. Hecate flew forward and drew her moon scepter out of the magical dimension of the Gods where all weapons of power were hold.  
  
"SPARKLING HEART ACHE!!" She screamed. Flashes of white light smashed into Kaisa and she screamed as she was pushed into a black hole. She herself had ripped space since she had been planning to take her sister back with her into the Dark Realm where she resided. Her voice cut through the hearts of all present as she swore violently.  
  
"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?! I AM QUEEN BERYLL METALICA!! YOU SHALL NEVER DEFEAT ME!!" Her voice echoed as she fell into her own dimensional rip. When everyone had been standing in shock for a good five minutes, Godric rushed towards Star with Saturn at his heels. The two of them checked to see if she was alive and both sighed in relief to discover a faint but present pulse.  
  
"Queen Beryll Metalica." Hecate whispered thoughtfully. Rowena turned to her and Noomy also glanced at her. "I've heard of her among the youmas of the Dark Moon. She's the Queen of the Shadow Army and incredibly powerful. I never knew that she was Selena's sister." Godric turned in wonder to Star and felt pity for her knowing that she had to fight her own sister.  
  
"What was that spell that she used? I've never seen anything like it before." Saturn said as she pushed her red hair out of her face and tried to give energy to Star. Unfortunately, there seemed to be some kind of barrier that forbade her to help. "She won't accept my power."  
  
"The Gods have taken away your powers already. In a few days none of us will have our magic." Hecate said quietly. "That was why my power was so weak and Star fainted from that spell. Under normal circumstances it would have been nothing to her even if her sister is so powerful." Saturn had paled drastically.  
  
"What do you mean our magic is gone?!" Hecate shook her head and motioned towards Star.  
  
"Our magic won't be entirely gone. We won't be able to use our Senshi powers or our attacks. Your healing abilities will be taken away but you will still be able to do the magic that you can do as a princess." Hecate glanced at Star and winced slightly. "That was what Morpheus told us."  
  
"What is going on?" the King asked at last. The two Senshi turned to him and immediately stiffened. Godric gently lifted Star into his arms and felt a sense of déjà vu as he began to take her out of the room.  
  
"I'll be back." Godric said to the questioning stares that he received from everyone present. "I'm going to put her somewhere where she'll be able to rest for a while. You guys figure out what just happened and how she came into the castle." All of them nodded and his three friends watched him go curiously. Hecate and Saturn glanced at each other worriedly.  
  
"You don't suppose that the Gods meant THOSE two, do you? That would mean . . . ." Hecate shuddered and hugged herself. She had never shown such fright to anyone (especially not a youma since those had been her only source of comfort for the majority of her life). Saturn also shuddered and starred out the way that they had gone.  
  
"Let's hope not."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sister, why did you betray me?" Star whispered. She was no longer a Senshi but the little five-hundred-year-old Goddess who had watched her sister being raped of her soul and changed into a monster. She was the little girl who watched her castle burn to ashes and her parents murdered. She was the little Goddess who had witnessed the death of her own kingdom and the little girl forced to take on the duties of not only a Senshi but also the only heir to her kingdom.  
  
Godric glanced at her worriedly as she whimpered in her sleep and tears formed at the corners of her eyes. The woman who had called herself Beryll Metalica had to have been Star's older sister from what the two had said between themselves. It was still amazing to think that the icy Star Princess had a sister who was the Queen of the Shadow Army. Her sister was a youma and a threat to everything that Star (and all Senshi) fought to protect.  
  
The Prince of Elysian couldn't help but feel terrible knowing the obvious betrayal that Star had had to suffer through in her life. Beryll must have been the name of the youma that had possessed her and, in turn betrayed Star's kingdom.  
  
A kingdom's betrayal by its own princess and future Queen.  
  
All that Godric could hope for was some kind of way to fight this new evil. If she could sneak into this kingdom, than she could go slither into anyplace that she so fancied! He had to find a way to protect himself and his friends from the monsters that she could bring into his home and order to kill him. The best way to do that was to work together with the Senshi, whose main goal in life was to protect all people (from what Mercury had told Rowena during the trip to the Moon Empire). They would have to learn from each other and find a way to continue protecting people and discovering a way to guard against any kind of attacks.  
  
Glancing down at Star, Godric winced. They would also have to get the Senshi healthy and powerful again. Her uniform was already fading into the party dress that Star had been wearing on the night of the masquerade ball on the Moon. If this kept up and they couldn't rest their powers, they ran the risk of loosing all of their magic. They had been forced to fight youmas for too long and their planets were rebelling against the constant strain on its energy.  
  
Pushing open the door to his room gently, Godric walked forward and placed Star on his bed. She continued to whimper and tightened her hold on his robes. He sat down and stroked her face embarrassedly before she finally calmed down enough to release him. Bending down, Godric tentatively kissed her forehead and stood up. Star finally breathed normally and a small smile was playing on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Saturn was sitting beside Salazar and glancing out the door worriedly. The King and Queen had left for the War Room to discuss what the presence of the Queen of the Shadow Army could mean to the safety of their people. Hecate was pacing the room and the other two founders were trying not to let the silence drag on for too long but it was inevitable. They were going to have to talk about what was going on eventually.  
  
"Why is this happening?" Rowena finally demanded. Hecate stopped pacing and Saturn looked at her with emotionless eyes. The two Goddesses exchanged glances and sighed deeply before Hecate sat beside Saturn.  
  
"There is a war of power coming." Hecate explained. "A destined final battle is said to wipe out all life on any of the planets and only one of the planets is said to be protected in the end. We don't know which planet that will be or even if this prophecy is entirely correct. We've been trying to speak with Pluto about it but she doesn't know because of her role in the battle." Helga growled angrily under her breath before Rowena touched her hand to calm her.  
  
"Why did she faint if she's so powerful?" Salazar asked curiously. There was something wrong with the idea that Star would loose after just a few attacks. She had been looking a lot more tired ever since her arrival to the Earth with her friends. All three of them seemed to be very strained and over-worked. Salazar had known that there had to be a connection between the two events.  
  
"The Senshi are only meant to fight during times of great peril and the threat of war. Youmas are just practice and they aren't really up to a Senshi's true power. All of this senseless waste of our energies and orders of the King of the Moon has been draining our powers and making us weak. We're actually been only just hanging on for a long time." Saturn explained.  
  
"Why don't you rebel against him?" Rowena demanded. She loved the Elysian kingdom and its monarchs but if another country was controlling the monarchs of another country, the line had to be drawn SOMEWHERE.  
  
"Only Star has the authority to do that." Saturn explained. Hecate blushed.  
  
"She won't fight my father because of me. She wants to protect me." She looked away in shame and refused to look up. Saturn looked at her sadly before turning back the others.  
  
"The fighting arena in the Moon Kingdom is also used for fights for supremacy. Star might be able to win against the King, but not in her current condition what with being filled with fatigue and anger. She was in one of her moods from what Pluto told me. I'm afraid she might have harmed herself before she arrived here. That is the only way that Morpheus could have been seen by her in the normal day: she was only half conscious when she spoke to him."  
  
"Who's Morpheus?" Helga asked curiously.  
  
"Morpheus is the God of Dreams and a very close friend of Star. He was killed several centuries ago and, determining from recent events, must have been killed when he was in Startica during the attack from the Shadow Army. Because he is a God, he was simply swept away to the Realm of the Gods but Star must have never been the same. All of us know how much he means to her. She even pretends that he is her brother!" Saturn and Hecate smiled faintly.  
  
"But what are we going to do about Beryll?" Godric demanded when he stepped into the room quietly. He had been listening to the conversation for several long moments and now he came to sit down beside Salazar and Helga. The two Goddesses shook their heads and sighed deeply.  
  
"I don't know." Hecate admitted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Amber Evans Potter: I want to say something before my muses interrupt me. I'm sorry that I take so long to write these chapters but they take a lot out of me. This is one of my most serious fics and I really take a lot of care in making it as good as I can so please don't be mad if I take too long. I'm very sorry; I know how irritating it is to wait for chapters (especially because I tended to end them with cliffhangers).  
  
All: *snoring*  
  
Amber Evans Potter: *sigh* they've been really busy what with my other fics and pushing me for this one. I hope you guys are satisfied with what you have for this chapter. ^.^ I'll try to post as fast as I can! *holds up Lord of the Rings planner* I'm ORGANIZED now! 


	17. Hogwarts and Plotting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. *makes a face* that would mean that I own Serena's obnoxious personality and *shudders* Wormtail! *cowers at the very thought*  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! ^.^ You guys get me to work on this. I'll be working hard to study for midterms and balance this at the same time along with my other stories. *sigh* I must be insane to try to keep up with all of my fics, especially this one. I tend to work hard on this to make it good!  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
  
  
  
Godric was smiling faintly as he walked beside Salazar and Helga. He wore a normal pair of black robes for once after a long time of nothing but formal wear and he didn't bother to wear his usual elaborate crown. A plain golden circlet could be seen just at his golden hairline and he walked with an extra spring to his step this time.  
  
Two weeks had passed with a lot of explaining from the Senshi and planning to get security better than it had ever been at the castle (which included training sessions from the three powerful Senshi for the elf guard). Star and the other Senshi had lost their Senshi uniforms and ended up wearing their extremely formal dresses (the mark of their rank as royalty). The first thing that Rowena insisted on doing was getting the girls a pair of robes for them (all of them black). The only real problem was the marks on their foreheads.  
  
"What are those exactly?" Rowena asked curiously when she noticed the star on Selena's forehead, the purple mark on Saturn's forehead, and the brilliant yellow crescent moon on Hecate's forehead. Hecate turned to her and smiled very widely at the question.  
  
"These are our birthmarks. On other planets, the only ways to tell the royalty from the everyday people are these marks. Sometimes we can't wear our crowns and so our marks are usually hidden behind our tiaras to hide where we're from.  
  
"Is that way the youmas didn't recognize you on the Moon?" Rowena asked. All three Senshi smiled, impressed.  
  
"That's it exactly." Selena said with awe evident in her voice.  
  
Godric was awakened from his thoughts when Selena's golden hair accidentally brushed up against him. A delicious shiver passed through Godric's body and he tried hard not to blush when she smiled at him. She'd recovered from the blast from her sister and after much debate from the other two Senshi had decided that they would be staying for several years. It was actually Orion who suggested that they stay at the Elysian palace and Noomy was quick to volunteer staying to look after them and also to research some things in the library. The King had been quick to agree when he saw the eager expression on his son's face.  
  
Chaos had been very silent during the entire ordeal but he was quick to admit that he had never known who Beryll really was. He'd returned to his home very quickly and when he did, Godric actually felt a great burden lift from his shoulders. Every day it was getting harder and harder for him to trust anyone except for his three friends and the three Senshi. His guardians were harder and harder to trust.  
  
The small group stopped walking and the three Goddesses simply starred up. There was a huge castle looming over them with ivy clinging to every square foot of it and there were certain parts that were opened up to the elements. There were hints of gold in some places and magical animals peeked down at them from various places all around the castle. Hecate was the first to regain her voice.  
  
"What is this?" She whispered in awe. Her blue eyes roamed all around, drinking in every beautiful detail of the magnificent castle.  
  
"This is Camelot, once the most famous castle. A very famous king named Arthur lived here with his guardian wizard named Merlin, the most powerful wizard of all. Arthur was the king of Elysian for a long time before his half sister; Morgan le Fay conceived a child with him named Mordred who later killed him in battle. This castle is what remained of his rule." The Senshi continued to stare admiringly at their surroundings.  
  
"This place is too open." Saturn said. The four founders of the wonderful castle turned to her. "You need some kind of protection from that way." She pointed to their left where nothing but moors stretched out for acres upon acres. "You have the lake on that side but this is too open if you plan to make this school as safe as you say you do." Rowena nodded.  
  
"It's too bad we can't grow a forest." Helga said with a chuckle. Hecate and Selena exchanged a glance before both smirked.  
  
"I can do that." Selena said. The founders turned to her in shock but Saturn giggled. "I'll need Hecate and Yin to help me of course but we can grow an entire forest here within about three years. All we need is the right amount of magic and the time." Saturn's eyes sparkled for a moment.  
  
"Pluto." She said simply. Godric smiled and turned back to the school; HIS school. His and his friend's school; the one they had discovered one day while they'd been out exploring their planet. Maybe the Senshi could help them out with its construction! From the looks on their faces, they didn't seem to be planning to leave any time soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So they've started training already?" The youma nodded and backed away quickly. It knew better than to stick around when the master was in one of his moods. It also knew that if it didn't do something insane soon, the master would catch it and kill it very painfully. Chaos Gryffindor sat on a dark throne, his head propped up lazily against one tanned arm. His gray eyes starred right through the youma as it backed away and hurried from the room.  
  
"Your Majesty, the new guardians are here." Chaos sat up straighter and watched as four men entered the room. The first one had short white- blond hair and cold ice blue eyes. He wore a dark gray suit identical to that of the other three people. The second man was shorter than the others and more petite. He had long wavy red hair tied into a ponytail and he looked distinctly feminine, his eyes shining a bright green. Standing right behind him, the tallest of the men loomed over the other three like a protective brother. His long straight white hair hanging limply down to his elbows and his gray eyes bored into Chaos yet his hand was gently holding the red haired man rather close to him. The final man was the second tallest with dark brown wavy hair reaching his waist and his gray eyes shifting lazily.  
  
Godric's four guardians looked as if they belonged where they were and they certainly didn't look intimidated before the widely feared King Chaos. Chaos looked over them carefully and took in the amount of power they radiated. The long white haired one was the most powerful followed by the red haired man. After him came the brown haired man and the short haired blond man was the weakest (but not entirely weak) of them all.  
  
"Did you call for us?" Malicite (the long blond haired man) asked with cold formality. Chaos allowed a smirk to cross his features as he looked them over again. So Malicite was the leader, was he? He was certainly the hardest to manipulate but he had done it in the end. The red haired man was actually the easiest to trick since his goals had been somewhat selfish.  
  
"Yes, I called you here." Chaos said at last. After starring at them for a long time, his smile slowly vanished.  
  
"Why was it that none of you informed me of Senshi Star's arrival to Elysian? Beryll was placed in a very . . . difficult position because of your lax decisions. I was to be informed of any and all contact with the Senshi and any of the working so my brothers and my nephew." The four guardians shifted rather nervously and glanced at each other meaningfully.  
  
"The truth is that no one knew that they were coming. All of them, even Godric were surprised when they came. The fact that Senshi Star brought two more Senshi with her was even more shocking since we would have expected her to not only tell us that she was coming but also come alone. We couldn't get away fast enough to inform you in private without drawing some kind of attention to ourselves." Chaos listened with cold concentration.  
  
"The fact remains that you nearly got my Queen killed. If I had not ordered my youmas to attack the Senshi posts to that point of drawing on their planet's energy, Beryll would be dead right now. Star could have killed her if she hadn't been so fatigued and blinded by my powers blocking her precious stars from aiding her." The four guardian traitors again glanced at each other and shifted closer together for some kind of comfort. Getting scolded by King Chaos wasn't one of the best things to stay on his good side.  
  
"She is still in the castle with the other two Senshi. One of them is Princess Saturn and the other is a princess by the name of Hecate Phantom Moon. She looks exactly like the princess of the Moon. The two of them must be twin sisters for that resemblance to work. After all, there has been no news from the Moon saying that the princess has run away." Jadeite (the other blond) said.  
  
"How interesting." Chaos said interestedly. "I want you to watch these three Senshi and to make sure that you inform me of any and all events that take place. I want to know what their interest on this planet is." The Nephlite (the brown haired man) glanced at Zoisite (the red haired man) and they nodded.  
  
"We think we might know what their interest might be here." Zoisite confessed. He glanced at Malicite and then sighed deeply. "Senshi Star and Godric have been showing definite signs of interest in each other and have been seen getting more than a little embarrassed if one touches the other by accident. Also, Salazar and Senshi Saturn are showing the same signs of liking the other." Chaos sat back for a long moment in his throne and then a huge smirk crossed his features.  
  
"So, my nephew and his best friend have fallen in love. This couldn't have come at a better time if I had planned it myself! This will be much easier now." Standing from his throne, Chaos prepared to leave the guardians where they were but Malicite stopped him by standing in his way.  
  
"What do you plan to do anyway? Why are you so interested in knowing about Godric and the others?" Chaos smirked and raised a single eyebrow as he starred at them with amusement in his eyes.  
  
"I plan to kill my brother the King and kill his only heir." Chaos said. "I also plan to kill all of the Senshi save for Star if she will agree to join us. I want them all dead; especially my brother. He took my host's love from him." The guardians blinked and exchanged glances.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I have taken residence in this body in the same way that Beryll Metalica has taken residence in the body of Princess Kaisa. My host's body was in love with the Queen of Elysian, which resulted in his hate for his brother. He was a perfect target for my own gain in this." Malicite couldn't hide the look of horror and disgust on his face but Chaos only laughed. "Godric's death will be entertaining to watch and the deaths of his friends as well. Salazar is the only one who shows any potential for becoming something great since he is a Parseltongue. Perhaps he would join us if only I wasn't going to kill everyone that he loves." Chuckling to himself quietly, Chaos left the room.  
  
"Scary huh?" A youma said with a gigantic smirk on his face. A long strip of glitter covered half of him and the other half was entirely black with a long bloody gash serving as a mouth. "You should see him when he's angry. No one's safe but Queen Beryll Metalica. He doesn't ever hurt her." Laughing, the youma showed the four disgusted guardians to the exit of the Shadow Palace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amber Evans Potter: How was that? *happy that she updated so quickly*  
  
Star: This is really moving along fast now. What made you pick up the pace?  
  
Amber Evans Potter: The story was dragging on forever and I wanted to get it interesting before everyone fell asleep at their computers. Say hello to the muses out there! *waves*  
  
All: HELLO! *wave frantically*  
  
Amber Evans Potter: *giggles* ^.^ There you go! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm trying to get to some more interesting parts and don't worry all of you who are waiting anxiously for the Selena/Godric and Saturn/Salazar fluffy signs. ^.^ There will be so much romance in this fic it just might make you sick. Enough from me! Go ahead you guys.  
  
Risus: Enough with the bloody talking and annoying comments!  
  
Balatro: Review and have a nice bloody day! 


	18. The Birth of the Forbidden Forest and th...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. *makes a face* that would mean that I own Serena's obnoxious personality and *shudders* Wormtail! *cowers at the very thought*  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! ^.^ You guys get me to work on this. I'll be working hard to study for midterms and balance this at the same time along with my other stories. *sigh* I must be insane to try to keep up with all of my fics, especially this one. I tend to work hard on this to make it good! And I've done all of my studying for the day so don't worry yourselves too much. ^.^ Enjoy!  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
  
  
  
Moving her hands gracefully over the patches of land, Pluto drew her Time Key over certain marks on the bare soil. The land was all a healthy brown where the soil had been overturned and enchanted seeds from Jupiter's planet had been placed carefully all around. After another few moments of deep concentration, Pluto held up her staff and shouted for everyone to hear.  
  
"TIME WARP!" The result was instantaneous because the seeds sprouted green trundles that rocketed into the sky and burrowed deeply into the earth! Salazar and Helga watched in open wonder as Rowena stood dumbly for once, her eyes wide. Godric and Selena were admiring the work done by the princess. Pluto was dressed in a dark purple leather dress with a low neckline but thick straps connecting the dress to the black collar around her neck and her bare chocolate shoulders. On her forehead glowed her birthmark.  
  
"The Senshi have been getting stronger." Hecate commented from beside Selena. Both smiled warmly at each other before turning back to watch Pluto work her power over the rapidly growing trees. Canopies of dark lush green leaves were sprouting into place and blocking out all light where the sun had previously touched the tender soil.  
  
Selena, Hecate, and Saturn had been on the Earth for three months so far and they had been showing signs of becoming livelier and happier as well. At first they had made an effort to keep their shoulders squared and their chins high, but after a while they did this without any thought. The purple circles under their eyes vanished and instead made them seem younger.  
  
"So what do you plan to do when she's done?" Hecate asked Godric after a moment of silence. Pluto had arrived only a few days ago and she still seemed shocked that she had suddenly so much freedom and time on her hands (no pun intended). She'd taken to learning how to dance and Uranus and Neptune had been her teachers. Never before had she felt so alive.  
  
"We'll have to think about something for the Great Hall. I like the idea of the secret passage beneath the teacher's table but it doesn't seem to be enough. We need something else to make it truly special if the first year students will be arriving there first." Selena's eyes followed the growth of the trees and she reached out to the planets that were straining to reach her. When her fingers curled around several branches, her fingers glowed golden and the effect began a sort of ripple of gold. All of the trees were now glowing golden and light was flecking off of them like powder. Everyone stood in awe at the show.  
  
"The forest will remember you now." Pluto said cheerfully as she drew her staff away from the hole in the ground it had created during the time that her power had been flowing through the forest. "It's complete. What shall we name it? Magical creatures will soon flock towards it what with all of the power that it radiates." The group thought for a long while and then Saturn smirked.  
  
"I say we name it the Forbidden Forest after you, Lu. The Forbidden Senshi of Time created this place." The group quickly grew to love the name and since that day, the forest was fondly dubbed the Forbidden Forest. All kinds of creatures began to flock their in singles or even in large herds. The forest whispered of unknown magic and enchanted times and people. The creatures knew that they would be safe within those woods. The mists and the darkness came from Pluto's power because the trees wanted to make their surroundings exactly like the conditions that Pluto lived in when guarding the door of Time: dark, obscure, and terrifying.  
  
When the group returned to the castle, Godric allowed his hand to gently slide against the stone walls. The stone came to life and glowed gold where he touched it and the other founders proudly did the same and gained that same reaction from the stone. It remembered them and loved them. It knew exactly who they were and It never wanted to be separate from them.  
  
'It' was Hogwarts. The founders had discovered that the castle had its own life but that It had been badly kept and treated since the days of Camelot. The result of this power came from Merlin's magic seeping into every crack of the building and none of the founders were entirely sure if this was intentional or not.  
  
"It would probably be a lot safer for the stars to be visible from the Great Hall." Selena mused aloud. "If we could find a way to make my stars visible, than they could watch over the students if there was ever a problem." Rowena blinked and her eyes bulged.  
  
"We can enchant the ceiling to show the night sky!" She said excitedly. Helga seemed confused for a moment but then a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.  
  
"We could use that spell we learnt from Noomy." She began slowly. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind. You know how much he loves to watch the moon; he'd love to come here and see it whenever it's a full moon." Rowena grabbed Helga and they both walked off muttering various strategies to get the charm just right and the rest of the group left them to their musings. Whenever they both got struck by the same idea, it was quite impossible to separate them.  
  
"Maybe the House Elves have lunch ready." Salazar said. Pluto smiled and followed Saturn and Salazar as they hurried towards the place where the group had decided the kitchen would be. When the House Elves from the Elysian palace had been first brought there, their eyes widened in glee at the idea of cleaning up the absolutely filthy castle. They'd been seen singing for weeks afterwards.  
  
"So you're going to stay until Hogwarts is completed?" Godric asked curiously. He and Selena were walking comfortably (and at a much slower pace than Salazar, Saturn, and Pluto) through the corridors of what would soon be a school. Selena smirked at him as she walked.  
  
"So you've decided that its name will be Hogwarts? What exactly made you choose that name?" Godric shrugged.  
  
"I like it. Raven was actually running from a hoard of wild hogs when we discovered this place. It seems only fair to give them some credit." Selena laughed.  
  
"Just don't let Raven hear you talking like that; she'll kill you!" She said with a warm smile as they entered the kitchen. Fires had been placed in various locations and food was being made quickly. Godric felt like drooling just smelling the wonderful foods that were being made by the eager House Elves. They were smiling broadly as Salazar and Saturn sat talking about the school and various other things that they could add.  
  
"We're done!" Helga's excited voice said from the entrance as she and Rowena entered the room. They had found a list of instructions given to them by Noomy a little while ago to enchant the ceiling to show the sky. "I'm hungry enough to eat a hippogriff!" Helga added as she sat down between Salazar and Rowena, who sat beside Pluto.  
  
"I still say that we need a secret room that only one of us can get into and that can protect the students if something terrible happens." The founders thought about this idea and Rowena began to smile very slowly.  
  
"What about a secret room in the basement of the school? No one can get in there without a going through one of the three entrances." Helga said. The first entrance was in the school itself in the form of a large hole, another entrance was in the shape of a large chute in one of the large towers that would be serving as a dormitory for one of the Houses, and the final one was in what was now the Forbidden Forest. The last entrance was hidden now underneath a huge oak tree from Jupiter's planet: the King Oak as it was called. No one could get through it but one of the four present Senshi and the four founders.  
  
"It has to be an entrance inside of the school; if there was danger then it would most likely be coming from the direction of the Forbidden Forest anyway." Rowena said logically. Godric thought for a long moment and glanced at Helga.  
  
"We need a special feature that it very rare among anyone in the wizarding or Muggle world." He said plainly. "If it's something like being able to speak gibberish, than anyone could get in." At those words, Rowena's face lit up very slowly.  
  
"Gibberish, you say? Gibberish to anyone who doesn't understand it." Everyone starred at her for a long time before Helga couldn't stand the tension anymore.  
  
"Well? Are you going to tell us or do you want the suspense to?" He demanded sarcastically. Rowena couldn't be fazed, however, as her own genius struck her dumb for a moment.  
  
"Sly." She said simply. Everyone turned to look at him. "He's the only one who can speak Parseltongue!" She said in exasperation when she noticed the black stares she was receiving. The other three founders broke into grins of awe and understanding. The four Senshi, however, didn't know what to say.  
  
"A what?" Hecate asked curiously.  
  
"Sorry, we keep forgetting." Godric said apologetically. "Sly is what is known as a Parseltongue. He can speak to snakes." The Goddesses starred at him for a long time when comprehension dawned on them.  
  
"Of course!" Selena said, her emerald eyes lighting up. "If it's as rare as you say it is, no one will be able to open it without someone like Sly!"  
  
"Exactly." Rowena said smugly. "Now all we need is something inside of this room to protect the place just in case someone comes in that shouldn't be there. You know, to protect the students and to only recognize Salazar." Saturn was already grinning and Selena was smiling in a vicious way.  
  
"Have you ever heard of something called a Basilisk?" Selena asked. The group's eyes widened several times at the name.  
  
"The King Serpent that can kill someone with its gaze?" Rowena asked breathlessly. Saturn nodded.  
  
"In my kingdom, many youmas try to get through the traps set up by my servants and they purposefully gloat over the fact that they can see. What they don't know is the REASON that my servants are blind is so that they won't be killed instantly by my Basilisk." Salazar starred at her for a long time.  
  
"You have a Basilisk?" He demanded. Saturn shrugged.  
  
"It was the result of a youma possessing a snake and creating it. After I purified it, the poor thing was all alone and suddenly more dangerous than anything I'd ever encountered before. I decided to take care of it and now it's grown and multiplied several times. My servants, bless them, were too busy working to understand that those snakes were dangerous. They took the eggs and put them on the Earth without my permission and in so doing, allowed them to go wild. My Basilisk is still quite powerful and can be the creature inside of this room."  
  
"Well, we could certainly use something as powerful as the original Basilisk in this place." Godric said slowly. He didn't really like the idea but it wouldn't really hurt to have something powerful protecting the school from underground. "Will it obey orders and not harm the students?"  
  
"Yes, she's actually very intelligent. If I asked her to, she would protect the school with her life. As a matter of fact, she'd probably have children that would follow Salazar's orders and those of his blood. Her children are never as powerful as she is but they are strong enough to be a real threat to anyone who defies the school."  
  
"What should this room be called? We can't very well keep calling it, 'that-place-with-the-huge-and-deadly-snake'." Hecate pointed out.  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets." Salazar said with a smirk. "Because of all the secrets we'll be putting in it. Our private library will be in there, correct?" The others nodded and smiled.  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets it is!" Godric said and all of them toasted to the name.  
  
  
  
  
  
Amber Evans Potter: How was that? *happy that she updated so quickly again*  
  
Star: My sister is plotting my death, I'm a weakling at the moment, and a giant snake from Saturn is coming to the castle. I'd say I'm not particularly happy.  
  
Amber Evans Potter: Shut up! ^.^ And as for those muses out there who waved back, hi again! I try to keep my muses' moral up so that they'll let me write good stories. If they're too depressed to even sit up in the morning, I have a big problem.  
  
Sophia: Yes, some of us are still upset with you for not adding us in for a long time.  
  
Amber Evans Potter: I need to get some things out first before I can get you back in. This is very important; I promise. ^.^' Go on boys!  
  
Balatro: Enough with the bloody talking, empty promises, and annoying comments!  
  
Risus: Review and have a nice bloody day! 


	19. Prelude to the Christmas Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. *makes a face* that would mean that I own Serena's obnoxious personality and *shudders* Wormtail! *cowers at the very thought*  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! ^.^ Midterms are OVER!! Everyone rejoice! Happy holidays and I hope everyone is safe. *sniff* Too bad there isn't any snow in Miami. ^.^ Enjoy!  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
  
  
  
Godric smiled as he walked down the corridors of his castle. The past year had been one dream after another. Saturn and Selena were wonderful people to be around once their hard and protective shell was removed. Hecate was great to have a conversation with since she was a wonderful listener and talker when the occasion arose. Pluto had returned to her planet after she had helped the group but she promised to return for Christmas.  
  
Godric chuckled when he remembered Hecate, Saturn, and Selena having no idea what Christmas was. They had a time telling them what it was and even then they were still confused about what it was. Salazar told them that it was a celebration and that there would be gifts and a party, the girls asked even more questions. Soon they gave up and decided to get something ready for Christmas.  
  
Godric was getting ready for Christmas himself. He and Salazar had gotten some dress robes made and were going to get dressed for the party. The girls had gone very giggly and rushed off to get dressed in private. Godric wasn't entirely sure what they were all laughing about but he knew that he was better off not knowing about it. When he arrived at his room, Salazar was already getting dressed as were his other guardians (behind a curtain, of course).  
  
"What took you so long, Ric?" Salazar's muffled voice came from one of the other rooms. He entered wearing a spectacular pair of shimmering green robes with silver fastenings. He smirked when Godric smiled in approval.  
  
"The Griffins don't exactly know what Christmas is either. They didn't understand why I had to leave early today and they were dead set on believing that I was going off to meet Selena." When Salazar lifted a single dark eyebrow, Godric was quick to speak. "Which of course I wasn't so I had to explain to them that we were only friends and that took a while as well." Godric wished that he could shut up and stop speaking. Salazar was already showing hints of smirking.  
  
"Well, I'm not surprised. Even the Griffins can tell that you two love each other." Godric blushed and moved over to grab his dress robes. As he changed, Salazar continued to taunt him through the door. "You look at each other strangely every time you see each other and whenever one of you enters the room, you suddenly become happy. Every time we move off in pairs to repair Hogwarts, you two always go off together."  
  
"So do you and Yin." Godric pointed out. There was a pause from behind the door and then Salazar spoke again with obvious embarrassment in his voice.  
  
"Everyone knows that I'm in love with her. That just proves my point." Godric hadn't counted on Salazar actually admitting that he liked Saturn so he was momentarily thrown off balance. When he recovered Salazar was speaking again. "And besides, everyone already knows. All you idiots have to do is tell each other that you know." Godric sighed.  
  
"It's not that easy."  
  
"Aha! You admit it!"  
  
". . . ."  
  
"Ric?"  
  
"Shut up Sly."  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
"Why haven't you kissed her yet?"  
  
"Why haven't you kissed Yin?"  
  
". . . ."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Shut up Ric."  
  
"Touché."  
  
"Just shut the bloody hell up."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who do you think you'll dance with?" Hecate asked curiously. Selena glanced at her and shrugged. With sheer willpower, a shimmering dress appeared on her body. She began to smooth it out as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was praising her happily.  
  
"I don't really know. What about you?" Hecate shrugged. She was wearing a gray dress with smoky opals sown over the fabric. She wore a choker of opals and a chain tiara made from opals identical to Selena's, which had clear opals instead of dark gray. Both of them looked at their reflections in the mirror and helped the other with their hair where the other couldn't reach.  
  
"You mean Ric." Selena blushed. "Come on Selena. Everyone knows about you two. You guys are obviously in love with each other."  
  
"Yes, and don't think I don't know who you love."  
  
"If you say Endymion, you're dead wrong. He and I are just friends and besides, Darien loves my sister! I can see why other women like them, but their just not my type."  
  
"Of course not. Glacies, on the other hand, is more your type."  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Don't sound so surprised. I'm not so blind that I haven't noticed the way that you look at each other. And don't give me that bullshit 'we're enemies' crap. I know perfectly well how much you love each other."  
  
"I . . . Selena, you can't think that-,"  
  
"You aren't fooling me."  
  
"Alright, fine. So I'm in love with him. Do you know what would happen to me if anyone found out? My parents would kill me. My father already hates me for being the first born twin Goddess of the Moon. My mother would be shocked that I could . . . stoop so low as to fall in love with a youma; her worst enemies."  
  
"Enough. Don't you understand? This trip was meant to rid us of the old ways and to think differently. Times have changed and we have been ignoring the changes. If the Senshi are finally falling in love then that means that we must comply with these changes. I love Ric, alright? I admit it. You love Glacies, you've admitted it. Saturn loves Sly and we are all happy here. Our place is no longer on the Moon."  
  
"You mean . . . you've spoken to Fate and Destiny?"  
  
"Yes, in my dreams. They've told me that we are happy on this planet because we are destined to live here for the rest of eternity. Our other planets are meant to be dead and our people are meant to live happily knowing that we are happy here. They must live on those planets knowing that their empire is on this planet."  
  
"Why is there a youma here?"  
  
"He is here because he is the last battle before the Great Peace. Battles will come afterwards but none will be as terrible as the war coming. Our planets will have to sacrifice billions, maybe even all of their lives to fight in this war."  
  
"Why didn't you tell any of us this before tonight?"  
  
"It's Christmas."  
  
"What do we care? The others don't even know what that is!"  
  
"I didn't want to upset any of you. This is a time for a break from the lives we've been living. Just for a little while we should rest from our duty. I've already gotten your present."  
  
"Stop changing the subject!"  
  
"Serenity was never meant to become Queen."  
  
". . . ."  
  
"The Gods have been angered that the Moon King has gone against all tradition and law for his own plans. He took you from your rightful claim and he gave the throne to his incompetent daughter. You were meant to rule that Empire but he has given up everything just to have his precious favorite on the throne!"  
  
"Calm down, you know I don't care anymore. I would have never met you or Glacies if things had been different."  
  
"I know. It just, isn't fair."  
  
"Ha! That's the first time I've ever heard you say that! Since when was ANYTHING fair? You know as well as I do that our lives have neither been fair nor good. The Gods hate us for what we symbolize. We are a rebellion; a direct change from the way they have been ruling. I am the rightful ruler of the Moon Empire but my twin sister has been proclaimed the heir and I have been cast into the Dark Moon. You're family was killed and your sister possessed by the only ugly Goddess of us all and you are not the princess that you are meant to be. You are the Senshi and your sister the Queen when things should be the opposite of what they are. Life isn't fair."  
  
"I know. But at least now we know."  
  
"Do you think we'll ever be happy? I mean, nothing ever happens the way we wish for them to. Do you think others should envy us for being Senshi? Being a princess and a warrior at the same time isn't fun."  
  
"Perhaps not. Maybe we should have been normal humans before coming into being. Their lives seem much happier that way."  
  
"Do you mean as Muggles?"  
  
"No. I wish I could have been a witch; a girl who could come to Hogwarts like Ric and his friends have been planning. I do hope that everything goes well. He'll need to protect his students if there is a youma after his life."  
  
"I'm sure the extra protections that we have been placing will be enough. Perhaps we should bring Mercury and the other Senshi here to prepare more protection?"  
  
"I believe we should."  
  
"There's the steward! The part must be starting soon."  
  
"Let's go. I want to see the look on your face when you see my present for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Amber Evans Potter: This is a transition chapter that tells you a little bit more about what's going on. ^.^ The party is for the next chapter and I'm anxiously waiting for people to beg for the next chapter! MWAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Chaos: You can't laugh as evilly as I can. *laughs sinisterly* It's all in the stomach.  
  
Amber Evans Potter: O.o Okkkkkay. I think Risus and Balatro have been in your coffee again. Please review people! My muses are getting annoying.  
  
Sophia: I wanna know what the present for Hecate is!  
  
Amber Evans Potter: Hehe, I'm not telling! ^^  
  
Hecate: Please! *tugging on Star's sleeve* Please tell me!  
  
Star: ^-^ It's a secret!  
  
Godric: *muttering to himself* Do I look alright? I hope she'll dance with me.  
  
Helga: Enough with the begging and nervousness! Review and have a nice bloody holiday! 


	20. The Christmas Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. *makes a face* that would mean that I own Serena's obnoxious personality and *shudders* Wormtail! *cowers at the very thought*  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! ^.^ Happy New Year everyone! This chapter is a bit late but ff.net has been a bit strange as of late. Please enjoy and thank you to those who have reviewed! I love you all! ^.^ Enjoy!  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
  
  
  
The ballroom was exquisitely designed for the party this year. Everyone wore their finest and everyone sparkled with their own form of happiness and confidence. The diamond chandelier threw the light all around the room in a kaleidoscope of colors and everyone's smile was distorted into a smirk of shadows and everyone's frowns became sinister sneers against the corners of the room. Among the nobles, Prince Godric could be seen dancing with arguably the most beautiful woman at the ball.  
  
He wore red robes with golden fastenings and a simple golden circlet beneath his unruly bangs. At his left was his infamous Gryffindor sword that seemed to be as much a part of him as his right arm. In his arms danced Selena in all the splendor of a Goddess. She wore a golden dress with a red corset and a red velvet choker around her tanned throat. Her golden hair was allowed to hang loosely over her shoulders but diamonds and rubies lined her scalp in the general outline of a crown. The smile on her crimson lips, however, was the most beautiful thing of all. The waltz they danced to was not meant to be too slow but it was rather sluggish for most dances. It was meant as a way for couples to remain with the same partner instead of switching off everyone turn of the tune.  
  
A few steps away from them danced Sir Salazar with his own Goddess. He wore a very formal pair of bottle green robes with silver fastenings. At his waist hung his legendary Slytherin dagger (as it was called) and it winked sinisterly in the flashing light from the chandelier. He twirled around the tiny girl and she smiled warmly. Her long red hair was tied into a braid which she had pinned in the design of a crown. Onyx stones and opals freckled her hair and at her throat was a black velvet choker. Her dress was entirely black save for her corset, which was silver. She glided over the dance floor as if her feet had been replaced with wings.  
  
At several seats to the side sat Lady Helga and Lady Rowena. Both of them were conversing and motioning towards the eighteen-year-olds on the dance floor before bursting into giggles. Several young men came to ask for a dance but they would make a polite excuse so as to continue talking. In a sort of corner to the side of the dance floor was a glowing couple.  
  
The Goddess Hecate made a beautiful picture in her gray dress with her black corset. Her beautiful long hair had been taken out of their customary bunny ears and had been shaped to become three long braids. Each braid was styled to form a crown similar to Saturn's except that the rest of her hair was allowed to droop down to her waist where they swayed with her body to the wonderful music.  
  
Her partner was a handsome man with black hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a mask over his face. Many were whispering about the two obviously loving couple as they leaned towards each other cheek to cheek. They didn't hear the soft words that they spoke to each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You look beautiful tonight, Hecate." The man whispered hungrily to the Dark Moon Goddess. She blushed and looked away but she made no move to actually get away from him. If anything, she was straining even closer to him. Her heartbeat was pounding in her head but it was so soothing where she stood, she ignored even her heartbeat just to be closer to him.  
  
"That's a very clever disguise, Glacies." Hecate murmured. "No one would ever suspect that neither Endymion nor Darien is here. No one knows that they traveled to the Moon for a while." Glacies drew her body sharply closer to his and she gasped in shock at the sudden wide contact between their bodies.  
  
"I don't want to think about the Moon or those two idiots." He whispered into her shell-like ear. She blushed even more at the hunger in his voice. "I just want to think about you with me. I've always wanted that." She looked at his neck because they were so close and couldn't stare into his disguised eyes.  
  
"You've always wanted this?" She felt his head move up and down very slowly. She closed her eyes at the sensation of his flesh brushing hers so softly. His right hand on her bare back drew delicious circles over her super sensitive skin.  
  
"Ever since that day I first met you. You were a tiny little Goddess just sent into the Dark Moon with a maid. Tristan wasn't strong enough to stop the youngest of the youmas but you were clever enough to hide in a crack of my caves. I would have stolen your power in whole if only you hadn't looked at me with your huge blue eyes. I knew then and there that I wanted you for myself." Hecate starred ahead, loving the vibration against her chest that was his voice and the words that made her feel warm and loved: a very recent and foreign feeling.  
  
"You knew all of this that one day that we met?" She whispered. She couldn't help moaning very softly when Glacies put his lips to her throat and kissed her softly. He seemed only hungrier at the contact with her soft flesh and at her reaction to his touch.  
  
"That day that I met you, I knew I wanted you for myself. It took me a lot longer to realize how MUCH I wanted you."  
  
The two of them didn't stick around for very long. The next day they were discovered by a very embarrassed maid when she went to tidy up Glacies' room and found the two of them lying together, asleep, in his bed with their bare limbs poking out of the covers where they had unconsciously detached themselves from each other during their active sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in the party, guests were drifting to the balconies in couples. Salazar smiled against Saturn's hair and sighed deeply when she drew a little closer. They had drifted closer than was deemed acceptable by most people but, because this had happened in the course of several hours, they hadn't really noticed the non-existent space between them. Salazar finally gathered his courage and put his lips to Saturn's ear. She stiffened only slightly at the sensual contact.  
  
"I have a question to ask you." Salazar began, trying to keep his voice neutral. Saturn looked at him squarely in the eye and he nearly lost his resolve for a moment. Still, there was something, some strange kind of hope, something that made him press on and smile at her nervously.  
  
"Will you marry me?" He whispered nearly too quietly for her to hear. Saturn was in too much shock for a long moment to do anything but stare at him. She had known him for four years and in that time, she had come to secretly love him. Being as dangerous as she was, she hadn't allowed herself the hope of him ever feeling the same way about her. The thought was suppressed from her mind until that very moment. A relieved and delighted smile spread across her dark features.  
  
"Yes." She whispered back with awe etched into her voice. Tears of joy raced down her cheeks in rivers and she sighed contentedly when his eager lips sought hers. They too were discovered by Salazar's maid the next morning curled up together under his bed sheets. Both held the smiles of lovers finally united for the first time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Godric, probably because of the magic in that night, was dancing with Selena just as the other two couples had been. He could hear her faintly humming the songs that they danced to and keeping to the beat well. She wasn't a singer but she loved to hum the songs (Godric had learnt that long ago). As they swayed to the music, he finally realized that they had somehow made their way into the darkness of an empty balcony. Both of them stopped dancing and gazed up at the huge moon looming overhead. With a faint giggle, Selena leaned lightly against the railing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Selena turned to Godric and smiled before motioning to the Moon above them.  
  
"I would always stare at the Earth and wonder what it was like from my place in the castle. Now the scenes are switched but I don't want to go back. I want to see here for the rest of my life and longer." She breathed in deeply. "I love this place and my Senshi are happy here. I can forget all of my problems when I'm here and my life suddenly doesn't look so bad anymore. There's so much beauty on this planet that is no where else."  
  
"What is it like on other planets?" Selena's expression darkened slightly.  
  
"The other planets are dark and cold, except for Mars' planet which is made of fire and Venus' planet which is made entirely of light. Even my kingdom is too quiet and lonely to match at all with this planet. It's new and young, refreshing and LIVING. I don't wish to ever leave here again."  
  
"If I asked for you to stay with me for always, would you?" Selena was startled out of her thoughts to stare at Godric for a long minute.  
  
"What?" Godric took a deep breath and braced himself against the railing. His eighteen-year-old body wanted to pull the heavenly Goddess into his arms and never release her. He wanted her never to leave the Earth either but for an entirely different reason. He wanted her by his side, for always, to be with her as they grew old and to die in each other's arms only to be reborn and find each other again. He wanted never to be apart from her again for as long as his soul lived because bodies didn't last long when compared to a Goddess. He just wanted to always be with her.  
  
"If I asked you to marry me, would you?" He whispered. Selena starred at him for a long time. Even without her sister's mask, her face was like marble. She held no emotion as she studied him carefully.  
  
"Yes." She whispered. Godric turned to her very slowly. She licked her lips and the action drew his eyes to her lips. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady her racing heart. If she didn't control herself, she ran the risk of falling right into his arms without a second thought. But she had said that simple word without thought but even if she had pondered the question for eons, she would always have the same answer.  
  
"Will you marry me, Selena?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Needless to say, the two were the only ones not caught by a maid. The morning sun was the only one allowed in on the secrets of that night. The two lay asleep in the company of the other's arms and even as they slept, their lips unconsciously trailed kissed over their love's sleeping bodies.  
  
  
  
  
  
Amber Evans Potter: There you go! A nice, steamy chapter with not only fluff but lots of wonderful hints! They're all going to get married and, believe me, there is a reason why Glacies dressed up as Endymion/Darien.  
  
Chaos: *frown* I wasn't in this chapter.  
  
Salazar" *smirk* Yay! ^-^ I finally got to kiss Saturn!  
  
Sophia: *muttering* you did more than just KISS her.  
  
Salazar: *smirk*  
  
Yaspn: *cries in a corner pathetically*  
  
Saturn: *even larger smirk*  
  
Amber Evans Potter: O.o Okkkkkay. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! The happiness won't last long. After all, we have a kingdom to destroy and people to kill! Do any of you know what's going to happen to our loving couples? NO! Just ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
Muses: -.-  
  
Amber Evans Potter: ^^  
  
Hecate: She's off her rocker.  
  
Star: Yeah. *smile* did you like my gift?  
  
Hecate: YEAH! ^-^  
  
Rowena: *frowns* But you didn't say what happened to Helga and me! Aren't we aloud to be together too? *sniff*  
  
Amber Evans Potter: ^^; well, you see, I didn't want to get into graphic details about girl/girl pairings. I promised not to do that in my bio.  
  
Helga: Enough with the sorry excuses and the marriage proposals! Review and have a nice bloody day! 


	21. A Plea in the Chamber of Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. *makes a face* that would mean that I own Serena's obnoxious personality and *shudders* Wormtail! *cowers at the very thought*  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! This is really early and I'm very proud of myself for writing so quickly. ^^ I hope everyone loved the last chapter and don't mind that I clumped all of the romance into one chapter. Now, on with the show!  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
  
  
  
Selena Phantom Star walked through the hallways of her castle. Yes, it was her castle now as well that of the people that she loved the most. She still looked the same as she had for the past century but she felt much older than ever before. In a vibrant red dress and with her hair in a loose braid, she seemed to shine from the inside and the outside. Her belly was the only thing that seemed out of place. She had been pregnant for eight months and she could only walk because of the years she had spent in strained training.  
  
Godric was twenty now and a handsome king. No longer was he the young prince that he had been a year earlier with a new, shining bride and a bright future awaiting him.  
  
Right after the three weddings for each of the couples, the King and Queen of Elysian were brutally murdered in their own beds. Their bodies had been found by Godric himself when he went to see if they would agree to have lunch with all of them. Their bodies had been mangled and distorted, their eyes still wide open and their mouths hanging open and filled with blood. Their murders nearly destroyed Godric and he still kept the search for their murderers going as he was chosen to become king. The Trail of the Heir had been initiated as it always was when a King and Queen dead and Godric passed the tests that he had been training for since his birth. Noomy and Orion were crestfallen at the death of their brother and Chaos couldn't be spoken to for months.  
  
Selena had been devastated and would often cry with Godric when they went to sleep each night. The truth was that the two Gryffindor royals had been like the mother and father that she had witnessed murdered so many years ago and Godric took some comfort in knowing that his wife knew exactly how he felt. Helga and Rowena were saddened to see the parents of their best friend die the way they had when their lives had been so wonderful. Salazar was affected just as badly as Godric and Selena. He felt that he and Godric had subconsciously been brothers and that the King and Queen had been HIS parents as well.  
  
It took everyone a long time to finally be able to smile.  
  
Godric had begun to go to the Hogwarts castle more and more and returned to his kingdom less and less. True, he never disregarded his subject or ignored their needs, but there were too many memories there for him to remain sane. He finally asked that Selena move with him into the castle so as only to go to the kingdom for specific reasons and instead opted to do all of the work necessary to be King while at Hogwarts. Helga managed to amuse him at last with various plights that nearly got her killed, including discovering what was known as a Blast-Ended Skwert in the newly created Forbidden Forest.  
  
Hecate, Saturn, and Selena became pregnant at around the same time. All three of them sprang the news on their husbands that they were going to have children and the shock made all three of them faint. Happiness finally returned with the promise of children and Godric was finally able to crack a smile at the thought of being a father. He just hoped that he could be as wonderful a father as his father had been to him.  
  
Selena looked around the hallways to make sure that no one would see her as she opened one of the doors in the hallway and entered the room. There was a large hole in the center of the room and Selena carefully leapt down while minding her stomach until her feet crashed to the floor. She took a moment to catch her breath, straighten her dress and make sure that she hadn't done anything to hurt her child before she began to walk through the dark tunnels of Salazar's domain.  
  
Looking around, she smiled at the decorum of the chamber. The ceiling was a hundred feet above the ground and cloaked in shadows. There was an empty space where the Basilisk was being raised and Helga had jokingly suggested putting a statue of Salazar when he was an old man so that he could look upon it and laugh at the long years he had spent down in that "dungeon" as Rowena called it. There was an almost invisible catwalk around the entire chamber that could only be accessed through a hidden fountain on the ground floor where various fountains of snakes had been placed. The catwalk led into the founders' private library where the Goddesses had placed special weapons from their own planets there. Even the Goddesses on the Moon and in their rightful kingdoms sent them various talismans and weapons to form a collection of immortal, magical creations.  
  
When Selena came to the opened door, she heard hissing and spiting from inside and paused for a moment just to hear the two snakes conversing in the same language. After growing a bit tired just standing there, she stepped into the enormous Chamber of Secrets where Salazar sat on a raw piece of stone. Curled around his right arm was a green serpent with its eyes closed shut and its forked tongue continuously flicking against Salazar's cheek.  
  
"What are you saying to her?" Salazar was momentarily startled to see Selena standing right behind him, her belly being the only thing keeping her from being right on top of him. He made room for her to sit down (which was a miracle in itself).  
  
"You shouldn't be down here. It isn't good for your health and besides, what would I do if you went into labor?" Salazar said once she had made herself more or less comfortable. She smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Hopefully you won't faint and leave me to give birth to my child alone." He smiled weakly and very gently traced the soft ridges around the baby Basilisk's eyes. Loving her master's caress, she began to hiss contentedly and a faint smile appeared on his face. "What's she saying?"  
  
"That she likes when I do this." He said with a faint note of fondness as he changed the pressure in his fingers so that the snake could push against his hand. "Snakes are so easy to talk you. They don't judge people on appearances and they're smart and talk about interesting things." He said. Selena watched him for a long time before a dreamy smile came over her features.  
  
"You're like a snake then, Sly. You talk about interesting things and you don't judge others on appearances. Saturn chose well." Salazar smirked at her, delighted by her compliment. They sat in silence for a long time before Salazar looked toward her.  
  
"Would you like to pet her?" Selena nodded and leaned as far as she could to trace the ridges on the Basilisk's eyes just as she had been watching Salazar do. The snake knew immediately that it wasn't her master petting her but she didn't seem to mind in the least bit. She hissed just as contentedly and she leaned toward Selena just as she had done for her master.  
  
"Are you ever going to leave?" Salazar finally demanded out of the blue. Selena paused in her petting and the snake protested immediately. Salazar took up the task but refused to look towards the pregnant Goddess sitting beside him.  
  
"What do you mean? Why would I leave?" It took him a little while to finally get the courage to explain what he was saying.  
  
"Will you ever leave us? Will you ever just forget about the Earth and never come back? Will you, abandon us one day? I know that we won't live forever like you and Yin will but, will you ever just leave?" Selena looked directly into his eyes and there was the shadow of her former, icy self that he had met those years ago on the Moon for the first time. He could see the mirror image of her old mask returning to her features and something very close to numbness began to cover Salazar.  
  
"This is my home. If I must leave this planet for whatever reason, I will always return. If that isn't a possibility, I'll bring all of you with me. I've chose the life that I wish to live and I'll never return to being a slave to my past. From now on, this is for me and for all of the people that I love. I have ties to the past anymore and I refuse to ever leave you Sly. Understand? I will never leave you." He starred into her eyes for a long time, the Basilisk forgotten and complete silence.  
  
Finally, a relieved smile donned his features. He nodded. "I'm holding you to your word. You promised never to leave me." Selena smiled and tickled the snake beneath her chin. She giggled when her blind forked tongue tickled her fingers and she stood up laboriously to smile down at Salazar. He followed after her to the secret staircase that would lead them back to the surface. He wanted to feel better, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that something terrible was coming.  
  
Selena watched him out of the corners of her cobalt eyes and smiled to cover her actions. Her Senshi senses were telling her that a great evil was coming. The Gods came to her dreams more and more often. They continued to give her instructions of what the school would require for protection and went to the Human Realm less and less. Selena didn't want to worry the others, but she could feel the strain on her mind and in her heart just knowing what was going to happen.  
  
There was a strange tone to the Gods when they spoke to her. They no longer communicated with mortals and they seemed saddened every time they saw her. Often they remained with her as long as they could before she would wake up feeling a deep sense of forbidding. What could possibly be happening that would mean that the Gods would leave this world? They had protected it for all of time! Were they leaving as the Prophecy foretold? Were they abandoning their duty?  
  
How could she stop destruction that she couldn't see?  
  
  
  
  
  
Amber Evans Potter: I'm sorry all of you who loved the king and queen! I hated to kill them but it was necessary for my story to work! *cries* DON'T HURT ME!!  
  
Chaos: *smirks* Guess who killed them?  
  
Godric: *grabs Chaos and takes him into the next room where screaming and definite sounds of torture can be heard*  
  
Sophia: *brightens* I'll be making reappearance soon! Root for me! *bows* and thank you Cynical Slytherin for wanting me around! ^^  
  
Salazar: *grumbles* we all know she favors you.  
  
Yaspn: *cries in a corner pathetically* My Salazar! He's having CHILDREN with that woman! *points melodramatic finger towards Saturn*  
  
Saturn: *not paying attention*  
  
Amber Evans Potter: Okay guys! I'm off. Tell me what you thought! ^^ Maybe compliment me on getting a chapter out in the span of a day?  
  
Muses: -.-  
  
Amber Evans Potter: ^^; or maybe not.  
  
Glacies: *nods* Yup, she's definitely off her rocker.  
  
Hecate: *nod nod*  
  
Helga: Enough with the torture sounds from the next room and the mindless jabber! Review and have a nice bloody day!  
  
*screams of terror and pain can be heard from the next room*  
  
Amber Evans Potter: O.O  
  
Muses: O.o 


	22. The Calling

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. *makes a face* that would mean that I own Serena's obnoxious personality and *shudders* Wormtail! *cowers at the very thought*  
  
A/N: *hides when readers throw various objects at her* I know! I know! Please forgive me! I've just been incredibly out of it lately. ^^; If you guys are REALLY mad at me, e-mail me or something and tell me personally, I'll apologize until the next Ice Age, and then I'll spend about two weeks updating every day. Heh, or maybe not. ^^;  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
She had felt the summoning in her bones, something that wasn't healthy in her current condition. Her daughter, Gabrielle Gryffindor, was lying in her arms in a warm golden blanket. Godric was perched right beside her and starring down at their daughter in awe. Her hair was golden and her bright green eyes starred up at her parents curiously. Tiny white fingers curled around her father's and she giggled cutely at her father's absorbed smile. That was when she felt the shockwave of a calling.  
  
At first she thought it was simply the after affects of the various souls of her ancestors gathering inside of her, all at once, to view the vessel to which their lineage would continue. Still, she frowned at the acute pain that was starting to snake through her entire body; very different from the usual thrum of power that came from a visit of her previous family. Then her bones started humming and both Godric and Gabrielle turned to her. The baby began to cry loudly.  
  
Godric immediately put his hand on her shoulder and Selena breathed a sigh of relief when the pain lessened but the baby continued shrieking. Saturn rushed in, her arms full of her baby (a boy named Demian Slytherin with his father's red eyes and his mother's blood red hair). The baby began to cry, sensing the calling from his own mother and Selena glanced at Saturn helplessly when the red head came to kneel by her leader and her friend. Hecate entered the room slowly, her arms filled with a bundle of blond hair and icy blue eyes (Kitty Moon). All three Goddesses shared an equal look of the deepest suffering.  
  
"What's the matter?" Salazar asked quietly when it became quite clear that they weren't going to tell the men what was going on. Saturn turned desperate eyes to him and sighed deeply before hugging her son tightly, who instantly stopped crying when he realized that his mother was suffering more than he was. He made cooing sounds to comfort her but she was deaf to him.  
  
"My father is calling us." Hecate whispered tensely. A hard and dangerous silence followed. The group knew of Hecate and her history. They all knew that even though she was the eldest twin and she was the rightful heir of the throne, she had been shunned to the solitude and suffering of the Dark Moon. They knew that Selena had been her best and only friend for so many years that both of them had actually started to repress certain memories. Glacies had long since refused to speak about the first time he had come across the little moon Goddess the first night that she had been led out into the cold, cursed land that would become her realm.  
Hecate slowly fell into the memories of that first night before she had even met Selena. She had been a mere six hundred years old and no more than a tiny little runt. Her limbs had been short and could barely reach beyond her silver vanity. Her maid had always done everything for her and from a very young age she had followed her mother around, wanting to learn everything she could about everything. "Mommy, why are the stars so bright? Mommy, what's that blue circle in the sky? Mommy, why aren't there any pretty flowers outside of the kingdom? Mommy, what's outside of the palace grounds? Mommy, why can't I ever be with my sister?" Her mother seemed to love these questions and took hour's just explaining things to her.  
  
It had been a dark night, even darker than usual for the young princess as she was led out with her old maid. Her mother hadn't spoken to her the entire day as she had been on a very important trip to Mercury. Hecate had been walking through the corridors of the palace when her maid had told her to follow her out. They had walked right out of the palace and off into the forbidden grounds that her mother had previously not allowed her to so much as look at. And then, she heard all kinds of horrible sounds and felt the most sickening feelings in the pit of her small, hungry stomach. She was so close to bolting back home to the safety of her mother's lap, but her maid refused to lessen her iron grip on the young Goddess' arm.  
  
Then the youmas had come.  
  
They attacked in the same way that wolves attack their prey: in packs. They pounced on the maid just as she was turning to tell the terrified Moon princess that they were going to be staying there for the rest of her life. Hecate screamed and did the first thing that came to mind. She threw up her hands and a shower of energy soared through her, light escaping every inch of her skin and forcing the youmas shrieking and screaming away from her.  
  
When she opened her eyes, icy blue eyes stared into her own terrified eyes. Glacies was very young for a youma, but he instantly felt the warmth from her gaze warm his cold heart. He was the one who called off the other youmas and spoke to the young Goddess. He was the one who found out exactly what she was doing there, who she was, and who the corpse of the energy- drained woman on the floor was. Hecate discovered rather painfully that her maid was dead.  
  
"What are you doing here, little Goddess?" Glacies had asked curiously. He stood quite close to her with his head tilted down to look at her (he was a full head taller than her). Hecate had looked up at him with innocent, pure blue eyes that matched the bright crest of the Earth directly behind her. Glacies felt warmth gathering in his cold heart. Her beautiful dress was tattered and dirty from her long walk from the palace and her hair had fallen out of its usual style of bunny ears. She was even more beautiful disheveled like this than she had when perfectly clean. At least, that was what the calm part of Glacies' mind told him.  
  
"My maid took me here. I want my mommy." Glacies had looked at her strangely and couldn't help a sadistic smirk from appearing on his face. He didn't mean to scare her; it was in his nature. Her eyes widened in fright.  
  
"Your mother won't be coming back. This is the place where the exiled are sent. What did you do? You seem far too young to have committed any serious crimes that would result in having to come here." Hecate sat down hard on a large stone that would just have to act as a seat. She was, after all, accustomed to cushioned seats embroidered with diamonds and gold.  
  
"But why would mommy send me here? Okay, I ate the cookies before dinner, but they just looked so good! I promise I won't do it again!" Glacies, who had no idea what a cookie was, looked at her strangely.  
  
"No, if this is about food, I doubt this has anything to do with that. Think harder, what could you have done to make her angry?" Hecate thought hard, desperate to understand why she was no longer at home and speaking to this strange boy. Her eyes widened.  
  
"I asked father if I could see the Imperial Silver Crystal that mommy keeps with her all the time . . . but he yelled at me. I just thought it was pretty! I wouldn't have asked! I promise I won't EVER do that again!" Glacies smiled sadly (more like hungrily but it was his best attempt so far).  
  
"I can understand if you had actually stolen it, but that can't be right. You already have your own crystal." Hecate hadn't believed him until Glacies leaned towards her and kissed her softly on her young, ripe lips. Her eyes had widened at the contact and her entire body began to glow a translucent white. After Glacies stepped back with a pleased expression on his face, Hecate understood. Her innocence was gone in that moment and she was, indeed, the Dark Moon Senshi.  
  
"I am Hecate, the Goddess of the Dark Moon, and you are my enemy." She hissed, terrifying Glacies. Her voice was colder than his, her eyes had darkened, and energy was emitting in dangerous waves. He suddenly missed the warm, frightened child she had been only seconds ago. At that moment, the memories of her ancestors escaped from her shocked mother's body and took control of her. She transformed into her Senshi form instantly, her tiny form holding in the magic and energy of one who should have been thousands of years older, and her sister. That was the day that one of the darkest Goddesses had been born.  
A cry at her chest made Hecate look down at Kitty. She smiled when she saw that she had her mother's attention and began to demand the ability to play with her mother's fingers. Hecate played with her distractedly.  
  
"We'll have to leave within the next two years." Selena whispered emotionlessly. All three babies instantly started crying, seeming to have understood what this implied. Selena sighed as she looked at Godric. "I'm sorry. We have to go; when one Immortal calls another, it's a symbol of war not to go. I don't want that to happen here, I won't allow it." Godric narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go too." Selena stared at Godric for a long moment and attempted to stare him down. He refused to back down and she eventually sighed in defeat.  
  
"Alright. In two years, we'll have to be there." Kitty, Gabrielle, and Demian grew strangely quiet and watched their sad parents discuss preparations for a journey that none of them would leave behind unscarred.  
Amber Evans Potter: *sighs* yes, I know I took forever with this chapter. Forgive me but I was REALLY busy! It's just, well, besides that, I sort of hit a dead end for a little while and I couldn't think of how to get to what I wanted. I know this time passed really quickly, but happiness always does. I did it intentionally. Agony lasts forever, which is why the future chapters will be just like that.  
  
Helga: Actually, for once, she's telling the truth.  
  
Chaos: *groans* anyone get the number of that bus?!  
  
Godric: *grumbles furiously*  
  
Amber Evans Potter: ^^;  
  
Salazar: So we're going back to the Moon?  
  
Amber Evans Potter: Yup! Helga darling, tell the reviewers your usually little sadistic speech please! ^.^  
  
Saturn: Yay. And your foreshadowing was ever so cheerful.  
  
Amber Evans Potter: *pretends to have gone momentarily deaf*  
  
Amber Evans Potter: Okay guys! I'm off. Tell me what you thought! ^^ I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner and thanks to everyone whose been waiting patiently for this story to continue. I love you all!  
  
Muses: -.-  
  
Amber Evans Potter: ^^; well, I do!  
  
Glacies: *talking to himself* I hope Kitty doesn't pick up any of that dumb moon brat's habits. Not you dear *to Hecate*.  
  
Hecate: *nod nod*  
  
Helga: Enough with the empty promises from and baby chatter! Review and have a nice bloody day!  
  
*babies giggle at the same time and the Basilisk winks, Petrifying several readers*  
  
Amber Evans Potter: O.O  
  
Muses: O.o 


	23. Preparations and Foreshadowing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. I'm merely using the characters from these fabulous stories for my own sadistic ends *cackles insanely*  
  
A/N: Rejoice all for I have FINALLY gotten out of my HORRIBLE writer's block! I swear, I think I must have burnt myself out entirely. I couldn't even do papers for SCHOOL let alone write any new chapters. Hopefully I'll be able to get back into the swing of things so please don't be too mad that this took so long. I fully intend to keep this story (and all the rest of them) going so fear not! Just hope that I don't burn myself out again . . . .  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
It was difficult for Selena to believe that she would actually be returning to the Moon after she had sworn that she would never do so again. She remembered that night with crystal clarity. Sleeping beside Godric, her body curled towards his and her eyes taking in every detail of his wonderful face, she whispered as quietly as she dared. She swore she would never return.  
  
Irony was a cruel bitch.  
  
Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Selena could see no difference in her appearance after her painful birth. At the thought of her daughter, Gabrielle came running into the room crying. Selena knelt down and hugged her, waiting for the girl's sobs to quiet down before asking what the matter was.  
  
"Demian said he saw you packing, mummy!" She said between sobs. Her face was unnaturally red and her eyes were filled with tears. Selena felt her heart breaking and yet she watched her daughter emotionlessly.  
  
"I AM leaving for a little while. Don't worry; you'll be safe here with Aunt Hel and Aunt Raven." Gabrielle's eyes widened even more and she latched onto Selena's waist tightly. Her tiny arms barely managed to encircle her mother's legs.  
  
"Daddy's going too; and Uncle Sly?"  
  
"Yes. Yin, Hecate, and I have unfinished business on the Moon." Gabrielle's eyes became wild as she began to sob hysterically.  
  
"No mummy! Please don't leave me alone! I have nightmares! What if you never come back?! Please mummy! I promise to be good! I won't do ANYTHING bad at all! Just don't go away! Don't leave me alone!" Those last four words forced an animal-like cry to escape from Selena's lips and she dropped to her knees, pulling her daughter into a fierce hug. How could she have forgotten those exact words? She had uttered those same words when her parents were murdered before her eyes and her sister was raped of her soul.  
  
"I don't want you there, my darling. The princess is cruel and terrible. She would try to hurt you." Gabrielle stopped crying when she realized that her mother was in pain. The little Goddess had never seen her mother cry before and it was a rather unnerving experience. She knew now how her mother felt every time she came running to her with tears streaming down her cheeks and a sobbing explanation that either Kitty or Demian had been particularly rough with her. Gabrielle made a solemn promise to be more considerate of her mother in the future.  
  
"Mummy, please let me go with you! I SWEAR I won't do anything wrong! Please mummy? Please?" Selena could fight innumerable youmas, face the Moon princess who had made her life hell, and she could live through her sister's betrayal. She could not, however, deny anything to her daughter. So it was with a heavy heart that Selena consented and in so doing, gave permission for Kitty and Demian to be invited as well since Selena refused point-blank to leave her only, precious daughter alone with any of the Moon's residents (besides the Senshi).  
  
Hecate and Saturn were less than pleased even though Sly, Ric, and Glacies were more than happy to bring their children with them. Something told them that going to the Moon was incredibly dangerous and would result in their having very little to cheer them.  
  
The Slytherin family (by this meaning Salazar's mother and father) had been very interested in seeing Demian and raising him themselves but Salazar put his foot down. There was no way he was going to leave his son (the very first son of a Goddess in all of Time) in the hands of two sadistic, cruel, and overly arrogant people. Salazar was especially worried about his mother, who was showing more and more signs of wanting Salazar to take his bride and his child and follow in their footsteps. They were hoping their son would be a wonderful noble who cheated and stole through elegance and gain power through the use of his name.  
  
Rowena's father had been unable to steal back his daughter so far. At first he had tried through the law to retrieve his daughter but when he realized that Godric WAS the law, he began using trickery. Nothing had worked. Helga decided that she would be staying with Rowena at the castle to protect her from her father and from anyone who might come. Rowena wanted to stay because of the newest spell she had installed into Hogwarts. This would ensure that the library behind the painting beside the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower (as it had been called) would remain safely out of the reach of the students.  
  
Hecate and Saturn had taken to setting up points of magic on the ground floor where the Hufflepuff dorms were going to be placed once the next spells were set into place. They were both nervous and didn't bother to hide it. Hecate had terrible memories on the Moon and Saturn was only just dragging herself out of her old life where she had suffered in the silence of shadows of her lonely post on her wasteland of a planet. If they could have, they would have abandoned their duty as Senshi and lived their lives as slightly odd witches.  
  
They couldn't.  
  
The date for arriving at the Moon was finally decided to be Christmas Eve. They would be able to exchange gifts but also arrive on the Moon on a festive occasion so as to appear to have wanted to go all along. If they arrived at any other time, their tardiness would have caused suspicion and even grounds for a dual to prove that war was unnecessary. Rowena commented that this taboo was stupid but the three Goddesses could only smile weakly and agree.  
  
Demian, Kitty, and Gabrielle were slightly excited to see the Moon. Their mothers had told them many stories about the cold beauty they would be seeing and they were eager to see what their warrior mothers had lived through. The young Immortals were unprepared for the turmoil they would be thrown into.  
"The first Goddess born of the youngest Goddess, who is Queen of her planet. Her father, the first wizard." Fate said with his eyes heavy and swollen from years of watching and waiting for the upcoming catastrophe. The God of Fire yelled at the Goddess of Fruit, who pursed her lips and added her own ranting to the mix growing louder.  
  
"The first Goddess born from the oldest of twin Goddesses, who should be Queen of her planet. Her father, a youma." There were exclamations of horror and disbelief from the assembled Gods and Goddesses. Destiny seemed very tired for once and watched her family's reactions emotionlessly. They were more than angry at the very notion that a Goddess could have any sort of relation with a youma save for one of intense loathing.  
  
"The first God born from the Goddess of Silence. His father, a wizard." This caused the most outrage of all.  
  
Morpheus watched the yelling and even fighting that went on. Gods blamed Goddesses and elements leapt from being to being as everyone tried to place blame. As they quarreled, Morpheus' thoughts went to Electra. What had ever become of her? Where had she gone? Why had she disappeared when trying to help her cousin Selena when she had finally caught a glimpse of her traitorous sister? With thoughts of Beryll, Morpheus thought about Kaisa. The woman that he had known so long ago had been gentle and warm, a wonderful person. She would have made one of the greatest Queens.  
  
Morpheus watched the ensuing chaos quietly and furiously. So even after all of his endless planning, the tsunami of pain and misery would come unbidden.  
Amber Evans Potter: Yay! I'm back! I know this is shorter than the other chapters but I'm setting this up for the juicy stuff! Also, I'm scared to burn myself out again and I thought that it would be plain cruel to keep this chapter from you guys. So enjoy!  
  
Helga: Finally! It took you long enough to get back to this story.  
  
Star: *dully* I see that you enjoy torturing your readers as much as the rest of us muses.  
  
Godric: *nods*  
  
Amber Evans Potter: *sniffles* meanie.  
  
Salazar: Demian had better not become some spoilt little moon brat!  
  
Hecate: *sigh* Hopefully Kitty and Gabrielle won't meet Usagi.  
  
Amber Evans Potter: Well, I should stop writing what you guys are saying and just post this chapter. I know that a lot of you have been anxious for this chapter!  
  
Saturn: Yay. And your foreshadowing was ever so cheerful.  
  
Amber Evans Potter: *pretends to have gone momentarily deaf*  
  
Amber Evans Potter: Okay guys! I'm off. Tell me what you thought! ^^ I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner and thanks to everyone whose been waiting patiently for this story to continue. I love you all!  
  
Muses: -.-  
  
Amber Evans Potter: ^^; well, I do!  
  
Glacies: Yeah, yeah, keep talking you bloody liar.  
  
Amber Evans Potter: *sniffles* You guys don't love me!  
  
Helga: Enough with the crying and the insults! Review and have a nice bloody day!  
  
*the Basilisk winks, Petrifying several readers*  
  
Amber Evans Potter: -.-; not again . . . . 


	24. Jupiter's Musings on a Dreamless Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. I'm merely using the characters from these fabulous stories for my own sadistic ends *cackles insanely*  
  
A/N: Wow, the irony in this will blow you away. I'm going to Hawaii for two weeks now and when I come back; my aunt from Argentina might be here. I can't believe it but I really think that the Forces of the Universe have conspired against me writing! It's been what, three months?! I can't stand it! Argh! Anyway, here's the next chapter. *cackles at the Forces of the Universe*. This chapter is going to be more of a history chapter, by the way.  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
Sailor Jupiter glanced around at the Moon grounds with an air of depression and insomnia. There she was in the middle of the night with the rest of the castle sleeping and all she could think about was how the Earth seemed so very dangerous now that Senshi Star wasn't there to laugh and jeer at the threat it supposedly imposed on the Moon. Star always seemed to make the largest of problems appear minuscule. Of course, Venus had the absolutely opposite reaction and tended to make the tiniest of things the top of anyone's To Do list. Jupiter smiled at the thought.  
  
It wasn't often that she could smile nowadays. What with Star gone, Venus had tried to take control of the Senshi and protect the Moon while still being on the vacation that Star obviously never wanted to end. Jupiter would have loved nothing more than to forget her duties and return home to Jupiter or even visit Star on the Earth. The young Earth prince had literally swept her off her feet and no one had been the wiser until Star was no longer there giving orders or cheerfully waking them all up at absurd, ungodly hours of the morning to run through attack formations.  
  
Having her around might have made the pain that she was experiencing bearable. Once she was gone, Usagi was quick to seize power and boss around the Senshi as if they were her own personal panel of hand maidens! Star would have given Usagi a piece of her mind and protected her soldiers. Without her, Usagi was quick to seduce not only Prince Darien (who came to visit her regularly) but also Mars. Everyone knew of Mars' personal and intense feelings for the princess but no one thought she was so attached to her charge that she would defy her leader's orders and allow Usagi to boss them around.  
  
No one had expected the raven haired fire goddess to stand the constant degrading treatment that she underwent with a stupid grin on her face and a cheerful bounce to her step. Every time Usagi told someone to do something and that soldier refused to do it for whatever reason, Mars would be brought to her side and they would argue until Usagi won. Very few people could argue with Usagi and even less people could argue with Mars. Both together, the task was a hair from impossible.  
  
Jupiter sighed and crossed her arms, blowing her brown bangs out of her forest green eyes and watched over the land that had become her home.  
  
She was born on Jupiter as Princess Jupiter, third princess of Jupiter and Senshi by birth. Her older brother was married off to the princess of a planet in another galaxy and she had never met him even once before. Her elder sister lived and learned to rule in Jupiter where her duties as First Princess and Future Queen took up all of her time. Because no one (not even her parents) found any use in her, Jupiter found her way into the training arenas, and the hearts of the soldiers that she met along the way.  
  
From birth her extraordinary strength was noted and admired by all who knew of the Jupiter Kingdom. She would enter strength competitions and beat all that came before her. A brief loss with Senshi Uranus only hardened her resolve and Jupiter returned to the fighting arena as the new champion after only a brief pause in her otherwise perfect record. No one could beat her and yet her parents continued to ignore her. That was what these fights were all about.  
  
They had never paid attention to her before and so this new fame only earned her the occasional disapproving look. Princesses were, after all, meant to be lady-like and delicate, even if they WERE Senshi. Senshi were looked upon as something of a requirement in every family. They were looked down upon and scorned while also being revered and respected, but they were never people. All they were was fighting machines and Jupiter found herself being forced into this very image by her parents. They regarded her as inanimate except when turned on so they had no need to grow attached to her. This way, she found herself desperate to always win and to somehow find a way to impress them.  
  
That was when she met Star. Young, rather quick-tempered and darkly alluring, Star was a worthy and frightening opponent. She had a faultless record and Jupiter found herself hating the one smudge that was Uranus' victory over her many centuries before. And so they fought and nearly killed each other. In the end, Star only won by using a technique which rendered them both unconscious, but Jupiter was down before her so Star won.  
  
When Jupiter woke up, she was in a Hospital with four cracked ribs, two bloody eyes, a broken nose, a broken finger, and burns, bruises, and sores all over her body. Still being injured was somewhat of a shock since Goddesses, especially Senshi, healed at abnormal rates (the same reason they could remain young for such a long time). And there was Star, sitting on a windowsill without any hint of an injury and with her mask still in place. That was when Jupiter saw her as more than any opponent she had faced before. The passion in her eyes as she stared up at the stars convinced Jupiter that they had to get to know each other.  
  
Star was, unfortunately, not a very social person so when the results of the fight were discussed, she was quick to leave. Jupiter ended up trailing her and finally finding her on the Moon. That was when Jupiter challenged Star to another match in which upon winning, the loser would have to become the other's slave for the rest of eternity or for so long as one of them lived.  
  
Star won and Jupiter was indebted to her. Both took quite a while to grow closer but once they did, the two were well known for being around each other a great deal. While Star's aura seemed to repel others, Jupiter had a welcoming aura once she knew a person. At first she came off as somewhat of a punk but then her bright, warm, and friendly personality took over.  
  
Star and the other Senshi discovered (much to their delight) that Jupiter was a phenomenal cook. She would often bustle out the cooks cheerfully and take Star and Venus into the bawls of the kitchen to show them how to cook certain dishes. Star was an average cook (nothing compared to Jupiter) and Venus . . . well; Mercury was occasionally around to douse the accidental fires that were a result at Venus' attempt at making anything edible.  
  
Supposedly Venus and Star had a very close history. Venus was the very first Senshi to actually see Star right after the untimely death of her beloved family. Venus didn't know of Star's history or who she truly was, but the young princesses needed friends and the two found each other in a time when Star was dangerously close to the edges of the light and the dark. Just one gust of the winds of change might have allowed Death to possess her body and destroy the Universe. Venus, unwittingly and unconsciously, saved the universe in selfless acts of friendship towards a distraught girl.  
  
Venus was the second daughter of Venus. Her older sister, Aphrodite, was said to be a beauty among beauties. Like Jupiter, Venus was ignored by her parents but also subjected to the torture of being constantly compared to her "perfect sister". Venus was attention-deprived and when she became a Senshi and second-in-command to the infamous Senshi Star, her parents were forced to take notice. Aphrodite, unfortunately, chose that time to have a daughter and draw attention back to her starved ego. But Venus had turned out just fine. It was Mars and Mercury that Jupiter had to worry about and she did worry about them as her glazed eyes roamed over the Moon's endless sorrow.  
  
Mars was the sixth and youngest daughter in a family of stiff royals. Her parents soon began to pressure her into becoming a lady, ignoring her duties as a child for the duties of a soldier. When Mars' psychic abilities were discovered, her parents wouldn't give her a moment's peace. All of the top mind readers were brought to Mars to improve the chances that the youngest of the princess would be able to become a Seer. She did become one, and loved her Sight merely because she could escape from the hawk-like eyes of her parents, the disgusted looks of her sisters, and the absent glance of her eldest sister and future Queen. She was absolutely alone even when surrounded by people.  
  
Mars was meditating when she first caught a glimpse of Star. The first time she had no idea who the vision could be. Little by little, she realized that she had to and was going to meet this person. With a little prompting to her parents, Mars escaped the life she led in Mars and became Star's Senshi after two days of knowing her. Mars was proud to announce to anyone that would listen that she had known from the first two seconds of meeting Star that she was special, but no one knew just how much the two would grow to be like sisters. Mars and Star were frighteningly alike.  
  
Jupiter sighed and returned to her room drowsily. Poor Mercury. She was probably the most alone of any of the other Senshi. If only Mars knew how Mercury felt for her and then maybe things would have been different. Maybe they WOULD be different if only the fire goddess knew.  
Amber Evans Potter: Ha! How was THAT!  
  
Helga: Eh, it was OKAY.  
  
Star: It could have been better.  
  
Godric: You could have made it longer and talked more in-depth about the characters.  
  
Amber Evans Potter: *glares* why are you all telling me this NOW after I've finished this chapter?  
  
Salazar: So that you have a faint inkling at to where you are going with this story. We can't let you go too far astray you know.  
  
Amber Evans Potter: Gee, thanks a lot.  
  
Saturn: I'm tired! Let's go, I want to go to bed.  
  
Amber Evans Potter: *sighs* fine fine! Off we go to bed.  
  
Helga: Enough with the coughing *glares at Amber* and the creep crawlers in your bed! Review and have a nice bloody day!  
  
Amber Evans Potter: *stops the Basilisk from winking at the reviewers and Petrifying the few she has left* ^_^;;; 


	25. Endymion in the Ice Castle of Mercury

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. I'm merely using the characters from these fabulous stories for my own sadistic ends *cackles insanely*  
  
A/N: I'm back! I hate the Forces of the Universe; they are evil, evil beings! Anyway, my muses have been bothering me during my entire stay in Hawaii and they are now smugly watching me type this. So thank them!  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
Endymion wandered a bit aimlessly through the corridors of the Moon Palace. He didn't want to show it, but he was in a foul mood. His cloak billowed around him because of his quick pace and he showed sure signs of agitation. Sophia, the one-eyed soldier, had already rushed out of his way when he nearly bulldozed past her. He finally reached the gardens of the red roses and sat down on a bench with a bit more vigor than usual. He was still fuming darkly.  
  
Being in love with Princess Serenity was bad enough, but walking in on his twin brother and said princess in bed wasn't a pleasant sight even under normal circumstances. He had stood, disgusted and paralyzed for a long moment before he had composed himself and come to the one sanctuary he had discovered on the Moon. It was very difficult for him to find peace in that lonely place without having some dutchess or female come flirting towards him, drawing attention and more females. He had to bribe a few Moon slaves to cause a commotion in order to escape before he learnt to stay away from certain areas.  
  
He had been astonished to discover that the Moon Empire had slaves. Somehow the very thought was somewhat absurd and ridiculous. The Moon seemed so holy and pure and yet there was so much corruption and darkness there. True, the palace itself was as pure as a unicorn but he could always hear the youmas just beyond the boundaries of the kingdom, laughing and howling in the shadows of the Dark Moon. He felt decidedly safer sleeping with his sword close at hand.  
  
Living as a prince wasn't as wonderful as Godric had told him. Their duty to the Elysian prince had ended after the four founders of Hogwarts had returned to Earth. They had been princes themselves of smaller providences and had acted as knights to their prince as all of their kind had to. Now that Darien and Endymion were no longer bound to their fate, both found the freedom shocking in their own ways. Endymion had no real idea what to do with himself so he tended to help the Moon Queen as often as he could. Darien, though, he became wilder than he'd ever been.  
  
He'd started a relationship with Jupiter for a short while and had broken her heart rather badly. The princess of Jupiter had turned incredibly sour towards Darien and only relaxed when there was no sign of males. She took to staring wastefully at the Earth and murmuring prayers for her leader, whom she missed terribly. The Moon held less and less pull to her and she longed for the company of Star again. Darien's next conquest had been Venus. The Goddess of Beauty had been crushed when she discovered Darien with Usagi, both of them completely wrapped around each other, literally. She hadn't spoken for a year afterwards until she took refuge under the watchful and protective eye of Jupiter. The two became even closer friends.  
  
Darien's latest and most passionate partner (besides Usagi) was Mars. The Goddess of Fire had ignored Venus' and Jupiter's warnings that Darien had a habit of being unfaithful and had even joined Usagi and Darien during many of their nights together. Endymion felt sickened that his twin brother was damaging the name of their family and even with the love of the Moon Princess, had taken to searching for more challenges while keeping her on a leash like a lost puppy dog, blinded by love.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?" A soft voice shocked Endymion out of his musings. He looked up to discover the Senshi of Ice, Princess Mercury, watching him with amused blue eyes. He nodded stiffly and moved aside so that she could sit beside him. He hoped deeply that she wasn't there to flirt with him. He had very narrowly skirted a few giggling women on his way to the gardens and right now wasn't the time to have a Senshi around.  
  
Mercury made no indication of wanting to speak or of even noticing Endymion's presence once she was seated. After long moments of simply staring up at the sky with a pensive expression on her face, Mercury smiled faintly as she turned her eyes from the stars to Earth. She too missed Star and the security that she stood for. Without Star, the entire point of being on the Moon was gone or simply an empty oath. Endymion watched her casually until he couldn't stand her silence anymore.  
  
"What's troubling you, Senshi Mercury?" Mercury turned sad eyes towards him for a moment before shaking her head and relaxing slightly. When she thought about his question, she thought perhaps that it wouldn't hurt to talk to him. After all, her voice was growing hoarse from disuse.  
  
"Tell me, Prince Endymion, who you love?" Endymion was taken aback by her question before he blushed. He turned away from her and didn't notice the tiny smile on her pale face. He accidentally brushed her arm and shivered. She was colder than ice.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Endymion managed to ask as he fidgeted restlessly. He couldn't seem to decide what to do with his hands. Mercury shrugged and placed her hands behind her to support her weight. She felt as if she could trust someone with at least a hint of the raging emotions under her icy shield. After all, Star wasn't around to guess and ultimately talk out the problem as she tended to do when she noticed that one of her soldiers was distressed. None of the Senshi would have been as depressed as they currently were (with the exception of Mars).  
  
"Well, that's what's bothering me at present. You see, I'm in love with someone who's in love with someone else. Well, more like two people. I thought that perhaps you felt the same way, judging by the way you sigh and trudge around the palace as if a mountain had taken up residence on your shoulders." Endymion was amazed that Mercury had found the words to describe how he felt perfectly. Endymion sighed a bit dejectedly.  
  
"Why do Senshi love my brother so much?" Endymion asked her in earnest. Mercury seemed taken aback for a moment before she smiled faintly.  
  
"Come, someone could hear us. On my planet we'll have some peace." She stood and straightened her uniform. "If someone caught us, I'd be punished. Come, so that I have a plausible excuse to leave this place for a while." Endymion watched her in amazement as they walked towards the center of the Teleportation/Aparation site. Mercury took very little energy to transport the two of them to her planet.  
  
Endymion instantly started shivering when they both appeared in a castle of ice. Mercury sighed deeply before walking towards a frozen table and sitting down on a blue marble chair, motioning for Endymion to follow her example. When he sat down, he noticed that they weren't in a room but on a balcony with a fantastic view of the sky. The stars shone a bit faintly and the sky was a mixture of black and hints of red beams of light. Endymion guessed that the red must have been coming from the sun, which was on the other side of the planet.  
  
"Why are we here?" Endymion asked. "No one will care if they hear you saying that you love my brother. All of the Inner Senshi have already fallen victim to his 'charm'." Mercury turned sharp eyes towards him before she began to laugh. The sound was low and not entirely pleasant, but there was a heavy amount of amusement hidden behind her controlled emotions.  
  
"What makes you believe that I love your brother?" She asked, tilting her head so that the ice clinging to her hair chimed softly against each blue icicle. Endymion noticed that his breath was forming a very noticeable white cloud every time he breathed and that Mercury was emitting no such mist since she seemed perfectly comfortable in the frozen castle. He shivered again.  
  
"Well, who else is in love with two people at the same time?" He asked logically. Mercury smiled and laughed again, this time with clear amusement and not a hint of cruelness.  
  
"I never said that I loved a man." She remarked with a twinkle in her eyes. She glanced at the door as a servant made entirely of ice approached the table and laid down a tray with tea and cookies on the table before bowing low and leaving the room as silently as a spirit. Mercury motioned for him to take the offered cup and he was delighted when he discovered that the tea was hot. Mercury watched him curiously through half lidded eyes before putting down her cup.  
  
"So you love a woman." Endymion said after he took several warming sips. The tea was a mix between wintergreen and chamomile.  
  
"Yes, I do." Mercury said. Endymion was taken up by a sharp fear that Mercury perhaps loved the Moon Princess. One glance at her, however, reminded him of something he had only unconsciously noticed about her. She always stared after Mars longingly and was often her partner whenever danger arose. When Mars was wounded and nearly died after a youma attack, Mercury had nursed her back to perfect health. When Mars was unhappy, Mercury went out of her way to cheer her up and be a social person when she almost never opened her mouth. Her iciness seemed to vanish when in the presence of Mars. Endymion had always chalked it up to the power of the Goddess of Fire.  
  
"Why don't you tell her?" He whispered as she sipped at her tea. Mercury looked at him pointedly and he wondered at the stupidity of that question.  
  
"And why would it matter, if I told her?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Well, she probably would like to know! I would if someone . . . loved me." Mercury smiled.  
  
"Ah, you humans are so naïve." She said fondly. The way she said it, the statement seemed to be more of a compliment than an insult. She shook her head and drank some more tea before glancing at him thoughtfully. "I am the Ice Senshi, which means that I am not MEANT to love anyone. Mars is meant to have many lovers. Why would she possibly go against her title, her NATURE simply to please me?"  
Amber Evans Potter: Sorry for the wait! Review please. My muses have gone to bed and they'll say hello in the next chapter. 


	26. The Arrival of Yin, Hecate and Selena

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. I'm merely using the characters from these fabulous stories for my own sadistic ends *cackles insanely*  
  
A/N: Here I am with a new chapter! The action begins and the Senshi finally arrive back at the Moon. Enjoy!  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
Usagi hated waiting. She had persuaded her father to force her mother to issue the Call and she was still waiting. Pacing back and forth angrily, Usagi considered a thought that she had forced to the back of her mind. What if Star wouldn't come? A shudder passed unbidden through her body and Usagi turned fearfully eyes towards the rising Earth. A blue haze covered the entire planet and made it glow with a light that was more calming than the Moon's. The Moon felt dead, even under Usagi's feet. Usagi had been to the Earth several times before and she had felt the overwhelming life beneath her like a thunderbolt. Perhaps Star, who was more sensitive to such energy waves, would risk war just to remain on that planet.  
  
The thought of war made Usagi's eyes sting. Why risk war? Bloody and painful, Usagi cringed at the very idea of carnage and pain. She had seen pictures of wounded soldiers before during her studies (war being one of the lessons she had actually stayed awake in) and the mangled bodies of the defeated made the victorious look like monsters. She was stubborn enough to do almost anything but Usagi was not completely black hearted. She would never send someone into a war. At least not intentionally.  
  
Laughter filled the hallway and shocked Usagi out of her thoughts. The sound was pleasant and something so rare, Usagi wasn't entirely sure how to react at first. She had learnt long ago that the Moon Kingdom was a place of silence and reverence and laughter or happiness had no place here. Pleasure, yes, but happiness no. Just as Usagi was getting very annoyed, two children came running down the hallway laughing loudly. The first was a girl of around five with golden hair and bright green eyes. She was being pursed by a boy of around the same age with black hair and bright red eyes. Just as they were nearing Usagi, both children stopped laughing and watched her with open curiosity. Forgetting their game, both children linked arms and stared up at her with the same expression on their faces.  
  
"Hello." The girl said warmly.  
  
"Who are you?" The boy asked, a smile tugging at his lips. Usagi wasn't sure what to say since she wasn't very skilled with children and she didn't even know who these were. Usagi looked around for someone or something to tell her what to do but when no one came to her rescue, Usagi forced a smile for the patiently waiting children.  
  
"I'm Princess Serenity." She said. "Who are you?" The children stared at her blankly before the boy nudged the girl.  
  
"Didn't your mum talk about her?"  
  
"That's right! She's the moon bunny!" Both children laughed and resumed their game without looking at her. Usagi stood where she was, face burning and feeling like a fool as the children played what appeared to be a game of tag. Eventually Usagi heard the soft clicking of heels on marble as a group of people began to move steadily toward her. Usagi's eyes widened when she recognized them.  
  
Star walked with a new strength about her that Usagi had never seen before. Her mask mockingly hid her face but jewel like emerald eyes watched her as she came into view. Saturn also walked with a strange new power to her, a new presence. She was no longer dark but a strange hybrid between. She was a light shadow now. The third person was a person wrapped in a purple cloak wearing a white mask. Sharp blue eyes watched her as their gazes locked. Her gloved hand was held by a five year old girl with blond pigtails and icy opal eyes.  
  
"Mummy!" The children playing tag shrieked and ran towards Star and Saturn. The boy hugged Saturn around the waist and smiled up at her adoringly as Saturn brushed his hair out of his eyes. Star kneeled down by the girl and smiled at her with her eyes.  
  
"Gabrielle, I see you've found the moon bunny." Usagi was shocked to hear that voice after so long. That voice that she hated and yet always wanted to hear. Star was like Usagi's trophy: she always wanted her around. Gabrielle giggled and hugged her mother fondly.  
  
"Demian found her first!" Gabrielle said cheerfully. She smiled at Usagi and laughed when the opal-eyed girl holding the hood woman's hand tickled her. Usagi managed to find her tongue just when the children were showing signs of wanting to continue their game of tag.  
  
"Star, you have a daughter?" The Moon Princess had been planning to make her comment more of a statement. She failed in her attempt since her voice became weak and turned her words into a question. Star glanced at her darkly and nodded once.  
  
"Gabrielle Gryffindor." Star said. The other children took this as a sign to introduce themselves since each stiffened and bow or curtsied respectfully.  
  
"I'm Demian Slytherin, pleased to meet you." Demian said.  
  
"I'm Kitty Luna, pleased to meet you." The opal-eyed girl said shyly. When she had curtsied, she grabbed her mother's hand and hid behind her. Usagi felt a growing dread while watching the hooded woman. Something told her that the woman's identity wouldn't be pleasant when she revealed herself.  
  
"I'm to take you to my father." Usagi mumbled. Star's eyes widened and her grip on Gabrielle's hand tightened.  
  
"Your father has returned?"  
  
"Yes." A little of Usagi's old smugness returned to her voice. She ruffled her silver gown and flattened out invisible wrinkles. Turning up her nose slightly, Usagi glared at Star. "He's furious with you. You didn't ask permission to leave the Moon and you didn't even leave for safety reasons! Just for a holiday. Why, if the SLAVES just up and left for no reason at all, there would be chaos! Father had good reason to be furious with you. I hope he punishes you."  
  
"My mummy didn't do anything bad!" Gabrielle hissed with unnatural coldness. She was always a warm and cheerful girl; for her to be rude to another person (especially a stranger) she had to be fairly upset. Demian and Kitty were also watching Usagi with obvious dislike.  
  
"We won't let you yell at Aunt Selena like that!" Star closed her eyes tightly. There, her name was out for grabs. Usagi knew who she was now.  
  
At first Usagi thought there had been some kind of mistake. Had the children just called Star by another name? Selena? That was when she realized and all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Princess Selena and Senshi Star were never in the same place at the same time. They had the same eyes and wore the same mask even though Star wore a special clasp that gave the illusion that she had white hair. When she disappeared, so did Selena. They were one and the same person.  
  
"YOU!" Usagi hissed. There was nothing else she could say; her mind had gone blank with shock and fury. After all of the centuries they had been together and she hadn't been able to figure it out. No one knew. No one guessed.  
  
"I see you have finally returned to the Moon Kingdom, Queen Selena." Usagi's face turned beet red at the soft sound of her mother's voice. Turning around sharply, Queen Serenity smiled at Star, or rather Selena. With a curt bow, Selena pulled off the magical clasp in her hair to reveal golden locks and removing her mask, the Selena that Usagi remembered was revealed. Somehow she seemed happier now without anything to hide her from the world. Gabrielle laughed and looked up at her mother adoringly.  
  
"There you are mummy!"  
  
"Your Majesty, I brought someone with me." Selena said. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips and Usagi found she was shocked that Star COULD smile. With her mask, the task had been virtually impossible. Motioning towards the hooded woman, Selena stepped aside. With a whirl of cloth, Usagi found that she was looking into her mirror image. I look good in a Senshi uniform, Usagi found herself thinking as she stared. That was when she realized that the reflection was actually a person and not a mirror.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Queen Serenity demanded in a tiny voice. Her eyes were wide and her usual composure was gone. Seeing her eldest daughter after so long, Queen Serenity appeared lost for words. Hecate smiled sadly at her.  
  
"May fortune smile on you, Queen Serenity." Hecate said as she kneeled before her mother. Queen Serenity sobbed but held herself erect. With her head held high, the Queen remained rooted to the spot and merely stared at her daughter. Her first born daughter.  
  
"Hecate . . . ."  
Amber Evans Potter: Another chapter has finally been done! I'm amazed I had the time to even turn on the computer!  
  
Star: especially with all of the work you have to do at school.  
  
Godric: -.- the math test you're going to have that's worth 30% of your grade.  
  
Sly: -.- the Spanish project you're supposed to be doing right now.  
  
Helga: -.- the lab you're going to be doing tomorrow.  
  
Rowena: -.- not to mention the History paper and presentation you'll have to do.  
  
Glacies: and you have to find a birthday present for your best friend's sweet sixteen birthday that you're going to be attending in a week!  
  
Amber Evans Potter: *snaps* ALRIGHT! FINE! I GET IT! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING ON THIS STORY!  
  
Muses: o.o;  
  
Helga: *in a whisper* enough with the painful reminders of projects that SHOULD be done now. Review and have a nice bloody day. 


	27. Prelude to the King's Punishment

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. I'm merely using the characters from these fabulous stories for my own sadistic ends *cackles insanely*  
  
A/N: Alright, so Hecate was revealed in the last chapter. This is another of my weird updating habits since I'm updating in a day. Enjoy it while you can.  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
Kitty Luna stared from her mother to the funny moon bunny lady that was glaring at her. She looked up at Queen Serenity, the beautiful lady that looked like her but taller . . . so tall that Kitty had to crane her neck at a painful angle to see her face. The young Goddess was surprised by the woman's reaction to the unveiling of Hecate. Something told her that something terrible was coming. Kitty tightened her grip on Hecate's hand fearfully.  
  
There was that feeling she'd been having for quite a while now. Ever since she had come to the Moon she had felt a dark presence in the fringes of her mind. If she reached out her will, the presence would vanish like cobwebs and then return when she withdrew. Somehow the presence knew she was there and beckoned for her to come to it. If Kitty didn't know how dangerous such a summoning could be, she might have been tempted to go after it. Her father had warned her many times the pain that would follow if she ever listened to the darkness in her heart.  
  
"Hey! What's the matter?" Demian whispered to her. Kitty glanced at him and at Gabrielle, both of who were looking at her worriedly. These two children had been her best friends since birth. They understood her like no one else did and they knew when she was scared. And Kitty was scared because the darkness in her heart had been growing. In Hogwarts or in Elysian, such a fear was impossible to have with so many wonderful people and creatures to love and protect her. In this dark, dead kingdom, she had no such protection or warmth. Kitty whispered to Demian.  
  
"Something bad is here." Demian pulled urgently at his mother's hand and Saturn looked down at him. One glance and she had grabbed her scythe. Selena noticed this and her twin daggers materialized in each hand. Hecate was the last to react by summoning her moon scepter and gripping it so hard her hands must have been turning white under her gloves. The moon bunny became alarmed and started crying until Queen Serenity silenced her with a single word.  
  
"What is it?" The Queen whispered with measured calm. When nothing jumped out at them, the Senshi relaxed slightly. They had forgotten the invisible fear that always tugged at their minds when they were away from the Earth. The Moon Kingdom was filled with so many dangers. Even now they felt the kingdom's slow but inevitable decay.  
  
"It must have been the youmas in the Dark Moon." Hecate commented. Feeling their presence at the very edge of her mind was something she had forgotten about entirely. Glacies was there now, establishing his rank once again as he had all of those years ago when he was first created from black magic. Even before Hecate and Glacies had separated she had begun to miss her husband terribly. The thought of not being with him and, perhaps, never seeing him again was one that was slowly ripping her heart in two.  
  
"Come, the King wishes to see you." Queen Serenity said with forced calm. She walked gracefully down the hallway and through several doors. The Senshi, their children and Usagi followed after her. The children stared at the hallways as they passed, taking particular interest in the paintings.  
  
At one point Demian said, "Mummy, why aren't the paintings moving?" Saturn glanced at him and laughed. Usagi felt the little hairs on the back of her neck stand on end: Saturn laughing was eerie.  
  
"Because there's no magic in them." The paintings flickered in the constant pale light, a cold reminder that magic was not something common on that planet. Magic, like life, was reserved more for the Earth.  
  
"No magic?" All three children stared in shock at the next few paintings they saw. How could there be no magic in the paintings? In Hogwarts, ALL of the paintings moved! Why, most of their friends were paintings! Didn't the house elves get lonely or lost when they first came? The children whispered among themselves and glanced at the paintings occasionally before shaking their heads.  
  
Soon, the group stepped into the fighting arena that Star had trained her Senshi in. A few moments of staring at the structure brought a wave of emotions and memories over Star but she kept her face as emotionless as she could. If she became emotional now, she would have lost the advantage she had built for herself over the centuries. She had to keep up the façade that she had no feelings.  
  
"Star!" Turning to see the speaker, five audible gasps could be heard. Sophia, the one-eyed guard, stared in open amazement at who she had assumed when Senshi Star. But she wore no mask and had the face of Senshi Star's princess. "Oh, forgive me your Majesty. I thought you might have been Star." She bowed and bit her lower lip, hoping her disrespect wouldn't result in any sort of beating. The five Inner Senshi stared at them curiously for a long time.  
  
"No disrespect taken. I AM Star." This caused the five specters to gasp again. Mercury brought her gloved hands to her mouth and Venus reached out to Jupiter for support. Now that her secret was finally being revealed, Selena found that she really didn't care as much as she thought she would. "I am Star and Selena at the same time." She smiled teasingly. "You can stop looking at me like that."  
  
Sophia barked with laughter. "WELL! And I thought I was sharp as a tack and here I am shocked out of my skin. That just goes to show, you have to have CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Everyone but Queen Serenity jumped. Gabrielle and Kitty giggled, liking the odd woman.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Mars whispered. Her eyes widened when she noticed that Selena was holding a little girl's hand. "Is that . . . ?" She pointed at Gabrielle, who instantly curtsied.  
  
"I'm Gabrielle Gryffindor, pleased to make your acquaintance." All of the Senshi stared at her.  
  
"You're . . . Godric's little girl?"  
  
"Yes." Gabrielle said pleasantly. She looked up at Selena curiously. "Mummy, who are these ladies? Are they Senshi too?"  
  
"Yes, they are. This is Senshi Venus, Senshi Mars, Senshi Mercury, Senshi Jupiter and this is Sophia. She's not a Senshi but she's a warrior of the Moon. She's very good at her job." Sophia swelled with pride.  
  
"You're the funny lady daddy talked about!" Demian said. He tugged on Saturn's arm. "Isn't she mummy? Isn't she?" Saturn nodded and smiled. That was when the Senshi noticed Hecate and stared at her incredulously. She bowed to them and offered a small smile.  
  
"I am Senshi Moon, Goddess Hecate of the Dark Moon." Venus whispered to Mercury, wondering if there WAS a Senshi of the Dark Moon. Mercury had never known so shook her head at Venus.  
  
"The King is waiting. We must go." Queen Serenity said. The Senshi glanced at their Queen and bowed their heads darkly. He was going to yell at Star, they all knew it. She had blindly disobeyed ancient taboo and he was going to force her into some kind of punishment. Gabrielle tightened her grip on Selena's hand and followed her mother's quick steps as she was led down the corridor to a new arena.  
  
Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter followed after the other Senshi and watched the children with open curiosity. Sophia returned to her duties wondering what would become of the Senshi she had come to like and respect. Shaking her head, the mortal hoped that the children wouldn't be traumatized by what they would most likely witness. A breaking of taboo always resulted in severe punishments. For a Senshi, severe punishment was a case of life or death.  
Amber Evans Potter: Another chapter has finally been done! And I updated in a day, go me!  
  
Sophia: yay! I was in this chapter.  
  
Godric: It doesn't sound like we're going to be getting any peace.  
  
Sly: *sarcastically* gee, what makes you think that?  
  
Helga: something tells me we're not going to like the way this turns out.  
  
Rowena: feh, evil Amber.  
  
Amber: o.o;  
  
Sophia: CONSTANT VIGILANCE!  
  
Everyone: *jumps*  
  
Helga: don't DO that!  
  
Sly: -.- review and have a nice bloody day.  
  
Sophia: ^_^ 


	28. Usagi and Endymion? Calm before the stor...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. I'm merely using the characters from these fabulous stories for my own sadistic ends *cackles insanely*  
  
A/N: *meekly peeks out* I'm sorry I took so long! I just didn't know where to go from here and I was busy with other fics! I'm so sorry!  
  
Summary: Senshi Star was perfectly content to live out her life as a soldier of the Moon without question or thought. When the wizard prince of Elysian arrives as a peace sign from the Earth with three very familiar friends, her world is turned upside down. Will they find love? Or will they be separated by the doom which is destined to befall the Moon Empire?  
  
Endymion bit his lip worriedly, looking around the palace gardens with a hint of anxiety. What could Usagi . . . the Moon Princess want with him? Perhaps the message had been directed for Darien instead? As much as Endymion hated it, he had to admit that Darien seemed far happier since becoming involved with Usagi.  
  
Well, it was true that Darien wasn't involved with ONLY Usagi. He and the princess of Mars were also having . . . midnight meetings in secret rooms where more than light kisses and friendly hugs were exchanged. Endymion would have adored telling the beautiful moon goddess about his brother's visits to see Senshi Mars if only she wasn't involved as well. The three of them: Mars, Usagi and Darien usually spent the night together having fun amongst the three of them. The day Endymion found out, he was actually a bit relieved. SURELY knowing this, his subconscious would release the desire he felt for the Moon Princess and he would be able to find a wife elsewhere that would love him.  
  
But this only served to make him intensely jealous. WHY did his brother always have everything that Endymion wanted? First he had his parents' affections, having been born the "charmer" of the family. Endymion was content to remain in the shadows as the quieter, calmer, more regal of the two brothers. He ran the kingdom while his brother took on the role of eligible bachelor and paraded everywhere he could to find a woman for the night. And he always kept his bed warm, Endymion knew this from personal experience.  
  
Second of all, one of the main reasons that Endymion hated his brother: there wasn't a woman alive that Darien didn't seem capable of seducing.  
  
The only ones who hadn't made eyes at him so far were Senshi Moon, the Moon Queen, the Goddess Selena, Senshi Saturn, Senshi Star and Senshi Pluto. Of course, there was a valid explanation for all of those cases but aside from that, Darien could charm any woman and possibly any man into his bed if he so desired. And it turned out that the one woman that Endymion actually felt he wanted to have, his brother had to go after. Why did this have to happen to him? What had Endymion ever done to anyone to deserve this kind of treatment?  
  
"Your Majesty?" Endymion jumped and whirled around, blushing slightly when he saw Usagi gracefully walking towards him. Her hair seemed to glow in the faint moonlight and the large Earth behind her made her blue eyes glow in her pale face. She was so beautiful . . . . Endymion shook his head to clear it and bowed respectfully, taking her offered hand and tenderly kissing her knuckles.  
  
"You sent for me my lady?" Endymion forced his eyes to remain fixed on her face instead of traveling down. Down her pale throat to her exposed chest to the low-cut dress to her small waist to her full hips down her long legs to her dainty feet. No, he refused to stare at her. Nope, staring at her like he wanted to was reserved for when she wasn't looking at him.  
  
"I wanted to tell you I know all about you being Prince Godric's guardian and pretending to be the prince yourself." She said in somewhat of a huffy voice. She was pouting and looking utterly adorable, but then the full impact of her words hit Endymion like a surprise sword attack. How did she know?!  
  
"How do you know?!" He heard himself choke out, eyes wide. Usagi looked up at him and giggled, putting a hand to her mouth politely.  
  
"You look cute when you do that." She said, smiling up at him. Endymion felt himself melting from the inside. "Just like Darien." A bucket of ice water made the melting feeling die. Great, the thing he hated most about having a perfect brother: being compared to him.  
  
"Thank you Majesty." Darien grunted out, sounding far less polite then he normally did. Usagi stopped giggling and tilted her head, staring at him fixedly.  
  
"You're cuter then your brother though." She whispered before launching herself at him and kissing him with surprising passion. Endymion's eyes flew open and he nearly fell over from the strength of her attack, too shocked to push her away or even to respond to the kiss. Usagi pressed herself hard against his body, biting and tugging at his lips rather painfully. Endymion yelped when he felt his lip start to bleed before he was able to push her away.  
  
"What the HELL was that?!" He demanded, hair disheveled and armor slightly crooked from the unusual attack on his person. Usagi was panting hard, staring at him hungrily.  
  
"Darien's been away a long time." She said as she tried to pin him against the wall. "I just wanted a little company to keep me from being lonely. And all the Senshi are in that meeting with daddy . . . I called the only one who could satisfy my . . . needs." She tried to pounce on him but Endymion ducked out of the way this time, face turning red with humiliation and rage.  
  
"So you're going to use me because my brother's away?" He demanded, voice raising in volume. Normally he was soft-spoken and polite but now . . . he was being used! Worse still, used because he looked like his BROTHER!  
  
"It's not how it sounds! I just hate being all alone!" Usagi said, pouting adorably at Endymion. He almost gave in, almost gave in to the temptation of having her to himself, even for one night. Thought about her soft, creamy skin pressed against his, moving with his, screaming with his in ecstasy. Then he thought of how she would scream out his brother's name and he froze. His anger vanished and he felt completely numb. "Please?" Usagi tried, once again, to kiss him before he could escape.  
  
Endymion held out a hand to stop her and moved away from her. Staring at her emotionlessly, he swept his hand back and bowed down low, nearly bending double before standing up to his full height, towering over Usagi. "I am afraid I must take my leave your Majesty. Have a pleasant night." Before Usagi could say anything, he was gone. The Moon Princess stared at the spot where he had been a moment ago and bit her lip, sighing heavily. She could still taste the coppery bitter sweetness of his blood.  
  
She hadn't MEANT to bite him so hard, she had just been so eager to see what he felt like. To see if being in his arms was just as exciting as the embrace of Mars' legs and Darien's arms. To see if perhaps he tasted delicious. To see if he was at all like his brother.  
  
To her utter amazement, he had been even better than Mars or Darien, or even both of them together! His arms were warm and delicate, even when he pushed her away. He felt so strong . . . but so controlled, as if he were a caged tiger. And his lips . . . they tasted so good! She wanted to taste him again . . . she didn't MEAN to bite him, she just wanted him so badly that moment.  
  
Then he left and Usagi felt . . . empty. It was worse than when she first came upon the idea of sleeping with him to make up for not having either Mars or Darien to keep her bed warm. Now she felt a bit guilty about leaping at him the way she had. Surly he liked it? Darien liked it when she did that; he probably would have liked the biting thing too. But somehow, Endymion didn't seem to like it. Not really.  
  
Usagi hated feeling guilty. She really, truly, fiercely, hated it. Why didn't Endymion want to be with her? Wasn't she beautiful enough? Maybe she wasn't sexy enough, like Darien kept telling her. Mars was sexy in a dark, alluring way. But Usagi was pure and naïve, not the kind of bad girl that men wanted. That's how she got INTO the whole biting thing. And licking. Licking seemed to be one of the things that Darien most enjoyed.  
  
'Endymion would probably love licking', a tiny voice in the back of her mind mused. 'I bet he tastes good too. Maybe I should find him and lick him instead of biting? Yes, he'd definitely like licking more than biting.' Usagi realized that her thoughts had, again, reverted to Endymion and she scowled to herself.  
  
FINE! He wanted to play hard-to-get? She could handle a challenge! She was going to get him if it was the last thing she'd ever do! With that thought firmly planted into her mind, she stomped back to her room and (attempted) to slam the enormous door but in the end waited for the slaves to close it for her. When she neared the balcony, she was the first to see the beginnings of a dual between Senshi Star and her own father!  
  
Amber Evans Potter: *meekly* I'm horrible.  
  
Muses: *in unison* yes, you are.  
  
Amber Evans Potter: *bows her head* I am not worthy of you.  
  
Muses: *in unison* no, you are not.  
  
Amber Evans Potter: U_U I will work harder to earn your praise.  
  
Muses: *in unison* yes, you will.  
  
Amber Evans Potter: ^_^ I'll bribe you with review candies!  
  
Muses: *in unison* yes you . . . hey! MINE! *various muses attempt to steal review candies before Amber can throw them to the remaining reviewers*  
  
Helga: *through a mouthful of review candy* enough of the bribery! Review and have a nice bloody day! 


	29. Author's Note

Author's Note: This story has been and will continue to be on hiatus for a while. I am sorry to the fans who still want to follow the stories but I have some great news about my professional writing career. I wanted to let everyone know that I have recently finished my first original fiction novel and I am currently in the publication mode. For more information on this, please look at my profile and also go to my new website at to find out about **Skull Juggler: Disenchanted**** by Natalia Locatelli** (that's me), the first book in my four book series. As of today I have an amazing cover and I will be sending my manuscript (the book in a word document) to be formatted for a book in the next week or so.

As I have posted for Vocare Prabia, my most popular Harry Potter story, I will be uploading this book as an ebook as well as a softcover book to Amazon in the coming months (for those who are curious, I am self publishing for now) and it will be available soon, at which point I'll let you guys know it's up. Also, although the book will be available at that time, I suggest that those who want to buy it wait for my special launch day (which I will tell you of when the time comes closer). During this special launch day, if you buy the book you will also get all kinds of free goodies to go along with it! So as I said, if you can stand it, wait until the launch day to buy it if you decide you want it. I apologize to those who are not interested in my own novels but I know that some people are my loyal fans and have asked me about my personal work so I thought this was the best method to get my news out.

If you want more information on my publishing process, what I'm doing marketing-wise to get my book off the ground, and just to see what the story is about, go to my homepage at as I said. I'll be blogging about updates and I won't spam here anymore so that those who are not interested don't have to read it. For those who ARE interested, head on over :)

Amber Evans Potter a.k.a. Natalia Locatelli


End file.
